The XWarrior
by XInsanityXAreolusXShadowwindX
Summary: Response to my own challenge. Its in my profile. Put simply, things aren't as they seem with Blondes these days, are they?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this idea has been coming to me for a while now. I figured I should put it down, as an answer to my own challenge.

This is basically Challenge 3 on my profile. Check it out if you want to try it. Just send me a PM if you want to try it out. You don't have to follow the same plot that I do, if I have any, should you want to. Just let me know you're taking up the challenge, and I'll put it in the profile. The more that take it, the better I'll feel about it.

Anyway, this is the beginning! Of! THE END!

Just kidding. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

**Chapter 1**

A small boy was running through the streets. You may ask yourself, "Why is he running?" Well, it's quite simple.

A bunch of drunken idiots wanted to kill him. The boy was wearing a Bright Orange Jumpsuit, with bright blue on his shoulders. There were goggles on his head, but not over his eyes, with an Orange sweatband keeping it around his head.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki, and he was only 6 years old. _'Why do they always chase me? They say I killed their family but... I haven't done anything like that! Why?!'_ He jumped into a nearby alley, and hid behind a trashcan.

There was a powerful, yet soothing voice. He had started calling it his "Guardian Angel", though he never learned the true name of the voice. **"They do not see what I see, young Naruto. You only need to find a friend. One who will stay by your side. No matter what."**

Naruto didn't answer, knowing that if he spoke to the voice now, then his pursuers will find him that much faster. He tried to keep calm, so he could stay hidden.

Unfortunately, one of the drunkards kicked his hiding spot, making him jump, before he was on the run again. **"Head to the forests, Young one. Remember what I told you. Don't think. Feel. It will help. Trust me."**

Naruto nodded, and went into the forests as quickly as he could. He was always better at hiding in the forests than anywhere else, for some reason. And he knew it had nothing to do with his Guardian Angel. It wasn't long before he lost the villagers, who had given up on searching for him. Once he knew they were gone, he left his hiding spot, which, ironically, was the base of a tree.

"**Young one, we are not alone."** the voice warned.

Naruto was looking around frantically. "Who's out there?" He said, hoping they didn't see him come out.

"**Behind you!"** Naruto turned, but it was too late. All he saw was a red blob, before it hit his chest, and he blacked out.

It wasn't until 30 minutes later that an ANBU showed up and brought him to a hospital. The ANBU had a dog mask, and silver hair that seemed to defy gravity. One thought ran through his mind. _'I hope I wasn't too late. I can't fail Sensei. Not now. Not ever.'_

-6 years later-

Naruto Uzumaki had grown a few inches, but not much. He was currently sitting near a wooden shed with a large scroll near him. He was already reading it. "Shadow Clone Jutsu? Ah great! My worst technique!" He read over it, just in case. _'Wait... Extreme reserves needed? Little to no Control necessary?'_ He grinned slightly. "Now that, I can do."

He had spent 5 years in the academy, playing the fool in front of everyone. Unknown to everyone else, even the village leader, he was learning things he shouldn't even know of. He doesn't even know how he knows of most of them, either. He was a prankster in a lot of eyes. In his eyes, however, it was the way for him to train, without anyone noticing. He would basically play keep away from his pursuers after each one, and trying keep them working for it.

In essence, he was training the supposed elite, while at the same time, increasing his stamina.

Anyway, since he had failed the Graduation Exam 3 times already, he was given a make-up exam. He had a feeling it was a farce, but figured that, if it weren't, he would be able to get some good out of it.

After 4 hours, Naruto had finally mastered making a single Shadow Clone. It was evidenced by the High-5 he gave it, that it worked. It dispelled quickly, though. "I did it..." He huffed out. He had learned to be highly observant over the years, realizing that it would help him in the long run. It wasn't long after this, that a dark-skinned male with a scar over his nose landed nearby.

"Naruto! Do you realize how much trouble you're in?!"

_'Oh great. Iruka-sensei found me first. I was hoping Mizuki-sensei showed first, so I could figure out why he gave me this test... OH well.' _Naruto finished the thought, before giving a small grin. "Iruka-sensei! I managed to learn the jutsu! Now, all I have to do is show you, and I pass, right?"

Iruka was slightly surprised, and took in the boy's appearance. _'He does look like he's been working hard.'_ "Naruto, what are talking about?" He questioned, realizing the words Naruto had used.

"The make-up exam. Mizuki-sensei told me about it. And this place. He said if I could learn one jutsu from this scroll, then I would pass and become a Genin. That's how it works right?" Naruto asked, slightly enthusiastic. Iruka would have replied, but sensed an attack on the way in, and pushed Naruto out of the way, before taking a few Kunai causing him to scoot back towards the hut.

"So, you found out about our little hiding spot, eh?" A man in similar attire as Iruka, but with Silver gray hair,and two Fuuma Shuriken on his back. "Naruto, good job. Now give me the scroll, and you pass."

"No, Naruto! Don't give him the scroll! He only wants to use you!"

"Give me the scroll, Naruto. I can show you what it means." Mizuki stated.

Naruto had his eyes darting back and forth. **"Mizuki... He's the traitor here."** Naruto heard the voice, and nodded slightly.

"Naruto, get out of here and get help!" Iruka shouted.

"Don't you want to know why everyone hates you?" Mizuki questioned, making Naruto stand stock still.

"Mizuki! That information is forbidden!"

Mizuki just ignored Iruka. "12 years ago, the Demon Fox, Kyuubi no Yoko, attacked our village. The Yondaime didn't kill it. He sealed it into a newborn. You are that baby. You ARE THE KYUUBI NO YOKO!" He took off a Fuuma Shuriken from his back and threw it. Naruto felt himself getting pushed back a bit in his shock, and found Iruka over him, the Shuriken in his back.

"Sensei... Why?"

"Because... You are like me. We are so much alike, you and I. A couple of kids, looking for recognition. I know you realize it. I know you're in pain. You never show it, but I know."

Naruto didn't know what to say to that. It was at this point he felt something. Something inside of him. It was multiplying. _'What's going on?'_

"**Kit! Don't lose yourself! You are not the Kyuubi, YOU ARE NOT ME!"** Naruto's eyes widened. **"Yes, I am the Kyuubi. Yes, I taught you things. No, I wasn't kidding when I said that they don't see you. All they see is me. That is why you wanted recognition. To show that you are you, and I am me!"**

Naruto felt the feeling multiply even faster. Something that he both didn't like, and at the same time, was a welcoming feeling. As if the more it multiplies, the better he feels. Naruto felt something else. It was rage. The rage made the feeling multiply, and the feeling also calmed him. It wasn't long before he was covered in a bright light.

When the light disappeared, Naruto didn't seem to be there, anymore. Mizuki and Iruka were both confused.

"Where did that demon go?" Mizuki was looking around frantically.

They didn't realize it, but there was a small Orange ball nearby, and it could hear everything. _'Time to find out the truth.'_

"Iruka, why would you bother to protect that demon? It killed your parents!"

"The demon killed my parents, yes."

Naruto heard this. _'So it's true. Even Iruka hates me.'_

"But Naruto isn't the Demon." Naruto would've widened his eyes if he could. "If he were, the village wouldn't be standing right now. He would have destroyed us all with single breath for our treatment of him. At least I took the time _look_. No one else seems to have done that. Sure he may be a prankster, and he doesn't always have the best grades. However, he is not the demon you hate so much. This village doesn't even deserve Naruto's presence! He's too good for all of us!"

"Iruka... I was going to save you for later, but I'll just have to kill you now." Mizuki stated, pulling the other Shuriken off of his back.

Naruto felt like he had to intervene, seeing as Iruka gave the unbridled truth. But he didn't know how to.

He was balled up, after all. Then it hit him. He rolled forward, and jumped to hit Mizuki as a ball, knocking the Shuriken off course and through a few other trees. "Ow!" The ball then separated a bit, and revealed a much larger Orange body, almost 5' 9. There was a helmet with a yellow visor. The left arm was replaced with what seemed to be a long tube from the elbow down. His voice was masked, but the message came out clear.

"If you ever lay a hand on an innocent... I'LL KILL YOU!" Iruka and Mizuki stared at the newcomer. Iruka had an idea, but couldn't figure out why he thought that. He raised his left arm to point the tube at Mizuki.

"Who the hell are you?!" Mizuki shouted. "Another demon lover?!"

"If that's what you want to call me for saving your sorry asses and taking all the shit you threw at a child, then sure. Why the FUCK NOT?!" A small yellow beam left the arm, and hit Mizuki in the chest, sending him flying. _'Sweet. Long range cannon. Let's see what else it can do.'_

He sent Chakra to it, and he could he a slight whirring sound, as a glow appeared near the end of the tube. _"Repeat after me."_ A new voice stated.

"Charge Shot... FIRE!" A larger yellow blast blew off Mizuki's arm, making blood splatter all over the place. "Any last words, traitor?"

"Go to hell!" Naruto had charged another shot and fired it point blank into Mizuki's chest.

Iruka saw this, and had a multitude of thoughts. _'Why would Naruto do that? And how come he isn't affected?'_ Iruka then realized something. _'Unless it isn't Naruto.'_ Naruto then turned to Iruka. "Who are you?"

"I am the soul of this suit. The Young One does not know of me. You need not fear me, but I had to take his place and make the shot. He himself would not have."

"Who are you?" Iruka stated.

"I have no name. I have no title. I am merely a suit that the Young One can access." The man in the suit then walked over to the scroll, and picked it up before tossing it towards Iruka. "I can also access the Young One's Memories. Take that to the Hokage, and get yourself checked out at the Hospital. He would not like it if you remain harmed. He is grateful, but it was not him that did that. It was all me."

"This Young one... is it Naruto?"

"That is his name, yes."

Iruka sighed in relief. "And you are not Kyuubi?"

"Do you mean that fox that is in his mind, unable to do a thing but play board games with me for the past few years?"

This put a shocked look on Iruka's face. "Board games?"

"Yes. She is quite the natural. If you have something to say, I would suggest you say it now. The Young one is unconscious, allowing me to use the suit. When he is in a safe spot, I will let him know what has happened, and train him to use it. You need not fear me... Iruka."

Iruka then took off his headband. "Give this to him. He's a graduate now."

"I will make sure he knows. Remember to get yourself checked out." The suit started walking off. "He will look for you when we are done. And do not let anyone know what has happened here, Iruka. Sandaime." The suit then went into a ball and rolled off.

_'Sandaime? But Hokage-sama isn't even here.'_

A few minutes later, Iruka was trying to get up, and an ANBU appeared. "Iruka-san."

It was an ANBU in a bear mask. "Kuma-san. Can you get the scroll to Hokage-sama? And hopefully get me to the hospital to get checked out?"

The ANBU nodded. "We are old teammates after all. It's the least I can do."

"Thanks." Iruka said.

"What of Uzumaki?"

"I don't know. He went off, trying to absorb what happened, probably. Mizuki was a traitor." Iruka replied. The ANBU hung the scroll around his arm, and held Iruka over his other arm, and walked him back to the village.

-back in the village-

Iruka was sitting in a hospital room, when the Hokage had walked in. "Iruka..."

"Hokage-sama."

"I believe you know why I'm here, Iruka, so I'll cut to the chase. Do you know where Naruto is?"

"Not exactly. But... I know he's safe. He isn't being influenced by the Kyuubi. I think we should postpone the Team assignments for 2 weeks later than usual." Iruka stated.

"Why that long out?"

"I think... Naruto may have a Bloodline. Something that doesn't involve the Fox." Iruka stated. "I don't know why I think this, but I do."

"If it were a bloodline, then he'd have to get it registered as such. I don't think he'll want it as a Village Bloodline, if it is new."

"I don't think he will either. Still, this is only speculation, sir."

"I know, but be careful. If he does, then I will see to it that no one finds out. Not even the Council." Sandaime stated with a small smirk. "Naruto may cause a lot of trouble..."

"But the ones that get the worst of it piss..." Iruka continued.

"Him..." Sandaime stated.

"Off."

The Hokage got up. "Iruka... Thank you for giving him the chance he deserved."

"I still don't think this village deserves him, though. I wasn't kidding when I said that."

"So do I, Iruka. So do I." The Sandaime walked out of the room.

_'Naruto... I hope you're okay.'_ Iruka thought, before falling asleep.

-random cave outside of Konohagakure-

We find Naruto asleep on a rock, dressed in his Jumpsuit.

-Mindscape-

Naruto had woken up in what seemed to be a sewer. "Where am I? The last thing I remember..." His eyes widened. "Iruka-sensei!"

"**Calm down, Young One. Iruka is safe, for the time being."**

Naruto visibly relaxed at the voice, before wondering something. **"Follow the feeling of my power, and you will find the truth."** Naruto then followed the pipes giving off the same feeling, until he found himself in front of a gate, with a piece of paper with Seal written on it. **"You have finally come, Young One."**

"Why?"

A giant fox appeared in the shadow beyond the gate. **"Why what?"**

"Why did you let me think you were a Guardian Angel?"

"**Would you have let me help if I corrected you, saying I was a demon that your own mother wanted to watch over you?"** The fox stated, the voice low, but not dangerous. **"If I did that, you'd never let me help. You'd ignore me. And you'd probably be dead 7 times over by now."**

Naruto had to concede that point, before realizing something. "You knew my mother?"

"**Of course. I was sealed in her before you, after all."**

"Did she... Did she love me?"

"**I can only say yes. Both she, and your father loved you. They sacrificed their lives to make sure you lived, the day you were born. They gave you me, so I can help you. The attack... it wasn't exactly my fault, so you know."**

"Then who's fault was it?"

"**I am partially at fault for letting that man control me... AGAIN! But... he's also the one that ripped me out of your mother. He wants to see Konohagakure burn to the ground. Still... I fear he has more in store for the world."**

"_I do not know what is going on with you two, but I think we should get to business."_ Naruto and Kyuubi turned to the man that walked up to them. It was a simple scientist. Lab coat, black shirt, black pants, and glasses that completely cover the eyes. _"Young One. Kira."_

"**Ah. And the body is in a safe spot?"**

"_You think I'd come back in here if it weren't?"_ The scientist questioned. _"I didn't find my way in here all those years ago just to let someone that gained a natural immunity to my usually harmful genetics die. Sorry, but that's not going to happen."_

"**Point. So..."**

"_Iruka sends his regards to Naruto. Believe it or not, when I landed here, I was the last of my kind. My race truly had no name, mainly because we couldn't even speak human languages. We were a primal race, one that couldn't even think. It was only after a being known only as Samus Aran came to us, and we went into her. I was a part of that initial absorption. Unlike the others, I had gotten into her memory banks, and found what it means to be a human. While the others attacked her as a threat, I didn't. I completely steered clear of her. What's more is, as she was about to blow up the station, I used one of the only escape pods there. She had blown the rest of my species up, to protect the galaxy. Over time, the rest of my species had transferred what they had learned to me. I am the last of my kind."_

"**Why didn't you say any of this before?"** The fox, Kira, questioned.

"_Because I didn't want to repeat myself, and the Young One had to know of this as well. Besides, I actually thank Samus for doing that. We were a disgrace, compared to some of the things she fought."_

Naruto watched the two, and paid close attention to everything that was said. "How did you get in here, then?"

The scientist looked at Naruto, as did Kira. **"Naruto... You remember that Red blob of goo that hit you years ago?"** Naruto looked at Kira and nodded. **"He never said it, but I think that was him."**

"You're kidding me."

"_No, he is not. In fact, that actually WAS me. I found that your body can adapt to something much quicker than normal humans. It didn't take long for your body to gain an immunity to my usual viral genetics."_

"Speak English, please."

"**In other words: Your body can take something harmful, and make the harmful portions useless. You aren't affected by the harmful effects of his race. Another way to look at it is poisons. Some can kill you. You will not die from it, if you can gain an immunity to it before it does."**

Naruto thought about it for a moment and nodded. "That makes more sense."

"_Now, on to the reason I'm here now. Apparently, you have a suit. From Samus's memories, it is called the Power Suit."_

"Power suit?"

"_Yes. It is a battle suit, but it is no where near the level Samus is. You only have a small portion of what she did."_

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"_Her Power Suit, had a multitude of abilities, and attachments. The Majority of which... you don't have."_

"**Too many abilities, you have only a select few."** Kira explained, earning a nod from Naruto.

"What do I have?"

"_To start, you have the abilities of the Gravity Suit, and Varia Suit. Gravity Suit allows for natural movements underwater, and in Lava. The Varia Suit can handle extreme temperatures allowing you to actually get to the lava, and still be unaffected. With a Varia Suit, but no Gravity Suit, Lava can still harm you, but since you have both right now, that is not really that bad."_ Naruto nodded, understanding all of that.

"Okay."

"_The next ability you have is the Charge Beam. Basically, you take the Arm Cannon, and charge it up. I found that you have an inner energy, and it can be used to Charge the Beam, making it a Charge Beam."_

"**I told you about chakra, and you learned how to access it in the Academy. Chakra is what he's talking about. Channel your Chakra to the Arm Cannon, which was on your left arm, and you will fire a Charged Shot."**

"_You will not be affected by my kind, since you have already adapted to my presence. That is an ability you have, with or without the suit. We can heal you by absorbing ourselves within you. You can also make more of us to control others, find out what they know, take their consciousness, genetic traits, or simply kill them. If someone you care for is dying, you can make one of us and have us take their consciousness, memories, and genetic traits, so we can go into a dead body, and revive them later. We cannot take the memories of a dead body, however."_

"**Wait. Back up. Are you saying you can prevent death?"**

"_Not a physical death, not. But we can keep them from dying, and make a new body for them, with all the abilities of the original. It is like... Reincarnation, in a sense. The genetic code will be the same, their memories, personality, it will be like they never died. Though this has never truly been tested, I think it could very well work. But I would not suggest doing so unless there is a good reason for it."_

Naruto was in awe at the ability. "I can stop someone from dying completely, just by using this ability?"

"_In a sense, yes. Their body will die, unless you could put it in a cryogenic state, which, from what I've seen of this world, is impossible with the current technology."_

"Cry-what?" Naruto questioned.

"_Cryogenic State. Basically, it preserves the physical body, allowing it to heal."_ Naruto tilted his head, still in confusion.

Kira then understood. **"This may be easier for you to understand. The body is frozen, keeping it from aging, but still allowing it to heal from whatever would have usually killed the person."**

"Oh... I get it. So, it stops them from aging, dying, and can be used to heal?"

"_In a nutshell, yes. But as I said, it is impossible with this planet's technology."_

"**You underestimate us. Believe it or not, there is another way to do so with what we DO have here."** Kira stated. **"And it just so happens, I know _exactly_, how to do it. After all, his mother did so a few times. It was only really used to keep her targets from dying, when they were needed alive, though. They were mangled, but not dead. They came out in a slightly better state than they were in, due to a slow healing factor. Top physical condition, but still unconscious."**

The scientist raised an eyebrow. _"How did she do this?"_

Kira looked at Naruto. **"I'll be teaching you your mother's Fuuinjutsu skills. I know them inside and out, after all. I can't do much for your father, and yes I know of him, but I can't teach you his only 2 original techniques. You'd have to learn them from elsewhere. Through Fuuinjutsu, the only limit is the user's imagination. Thankfully, your mother already had the Cryogenic one made a few times. But that will have to wait for a while. Still... The Shadow Clone Jutsu will come in handy here."**

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"**Because of the special ability of them. I will let you know, in case you didn't read that part. When they dispel, they will transfer all memories to the original. Your mother abused this for training Chakra Control, elemental manipulation, and Fuuinjutsu. Trust me. They're more than worth it, and by learning Fuuinjutsu, you'll save a lot of money on sealing scrolls, Exploding tags, and the like. You'll be able to make your own, after all."** Kira explained.

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Sweet!"

"**For now, though, you'll have to work with this guy here on working with the suit. Before you start, make a lot of Shadow Clones, and then work with him on getting out and using the suit. The clones will work on Fuuinjutsu. I'll put all the lower end Seals in your mind for you to work on. Once you master those, to my standards, you'll go up a level. I'll let you know when you go up a level."**

"Where is the seal that I need?"

"**It will be on level 3. It is more complicated, and the slightest mistake will mean a massive explosion. Your mother tried it before the first 2 levels. Needless to say it blew up in her face. Kushina would kill me if I let that happen to you. Take your time, and work your way up."**

Naruto looked a little down, but nodded. "Alright. It's for my mother. I'll make her proud."

"_Remember, this is so you can learn how to use the Power Suit as well. I bought you at least an extra week. We'll work on what is needed, and your Fuuinjutsu for now."_

Naruto nodded. "So... how do I get out of here?"

"**Your body is exhausted. That much I know. For now, come. Sleep in my fur. Your mother did it from time to time, mainly when her body was exhausted. I kind of missed that feeling."** Kira admitted. Naruto was slightly wary, but did just that.

"So soft..." Naruto said, before he passed out in the fur. Kira gave a light chuckle. **"His mother said the same thing the first she did this."**

The scientist raised an eyebrow. _"Do you think it is possible for me to implant my own knowledge that I gained into him?"_

"**Given the abilities your race has... I would say it is possible, but do not over load his mind. In fact, wait for a while, or do so gradually. It would make less strain on his mind, and the Shadow Clone Training will put enough on it as it is. We don't need more than is necessary."**

With a nod, Kira put a tail on Naruto's forehead and sent the memories of the first level seals.

-2 weeks later, Hokage's office-

There was only 2 days left until team placements, and the Hokage was worried. No one had seen hide, nor tail of Naruto. _'Where are you, Naruto? I'm worried.'_

An ANBU with a bear mask then entered the room. "Hokage-sama."

The old man looked up. "Report."

"Naruto Uzumaki has been found, and is currently inside of his apartment."

"And the Kyuubi?"

"Not in control. He does not seem to be affected by his kill, however." The ANBU replied.

"Kuma, there is probably more to it than that. He has been gone for 2 weeks. I should probably go and see him."

The ANBU nodded. "Shall I get him for you?"

The Hokage nodded. The ANBU disappeared. _'Naruto... I hope you're okay mentally.'_

Within minutes, the ANBU returned, with Naruto right there. "You wanted to see me Jiji?"

"Naruto... I'm sorry I didn't tell you but..."

"It's okay. I'm over it. All of it. I can understand why you didn't tell me." Naruto cut him off. "You owe me a lot of Ramen for it, though."

"You are sure?"

"Pay me back with all the Ramen I can eat, and I'll let it slide for good." Naruto said with a small smirk.

_'Yeah... That's Naruto.'_ Sarutobi though. "I see. And if I don't?"

"I'll leave that to the imagination." Naruto suddenly had a very sadistic smirk on his face. Sarutobi nearly paled at the look, being reminded of a certain interrogator. _'If he's been found and helped by Anko...'_

"We'll do so later. But I must ask... How are you feeling about your first?"

Naruto knew he meant Mizuki. "The silver haired teme?" Naruto asked, earned a raised eyebrow and a nod. "Well, he was a bastard, and he tried to kill Iruka-sensei. I don't like the fact I had to... but I know that if I didn't, Iruka-sensei would be dead right now. That's what I've been telling myself. If I didn't do it, Iruka would be dead. If I did, Iruka would live. While I was out I heard a saying. It was a code for some old assassination group: Kill one, and maybe, save 1,000. That saying got me over what I did, knowing that I could have saved a lot of lives down the road."

The old man was a little surprised, but nodded all the same. "I see. And you are right. Mizuki has had his body burned. Now, on to another matter. Your graduation."

"Look, I know I didn't graduate, but..."

"Actually, you did graduate. You already have a B-rank mission under your belt as well." Sarutobi sated, earning surprise from Naruto and the present ANBU. "You flushed out a traitor, and took him down. You lack experience, yes. However, I do see what others don't. What happened that night will be strictly classified to you, Iruka, me, and the ANBU present. It will go on your record as a B-rank." He also took out a bag. "And here is your pay for the mission. Don't spend it all in one place." Naruto looked at it, and took out a scroll, before sealing the bag into it. Both the ANBU and Sarutobi were surprised. "How did you..."

"You didn't think I wouldn't learn anything while I was out, did you? The Kyuubi may not be any harm right now, but that doesn't mean she doesn't know anything about the only way she was defeated. I've only learned Fuuinjutsu from her, but it helps out a lot."

"What are you..." Sarutobi was shocked, but also a little fearful.

"She won't take over my mind. We've come to an agreement. One of mutual benefit. She helps me, I take out the one person she wants dead. She only says that this person also killed my parents the day I was born, but won't say my father's name. I do know my mother's name, though." Naruto admitted.

Sarutobi sighed. "I see... And you are sure that the Kyuubi will honor the deal?"

"It's a Demonic Code of Honor. If a Demon gives their word, they will keep it. She gave her word she will not take over my mind, and will not ask to be let out. I'll admit I was wary at first, but she hasn't even tried to. Unless I allow her to take control, she won't. She is only teaching me in Fuuinjutsu for the time being. After all, it was one of my mother's best skills."

Sarutobi was slightly surprised, but didn't see a reason to dismiss it. He nodded. "Alright. You still have to get a picture taken for your Ninja ID. And no pranks for it. After that is done, I'll take you to Ichiraku's." Naruto nodded, with his trademark Foxy-grin.

"So, when do teams get put together?"

"2 days from now. After today, I would think you may need some rest. You don't want to burn out your mind, right?"

"Nope." Naruto stated. "The Kyuubi doesn't, either, that's for sure." Sarutobi was still slightly worried about that, but let him go. Naruto then jumped out the window and went to where he should go for the picture.

Sarutobi then turned to the ANBU. "Follow him. Make sure he is himself. Even with his explanation, I am not sure whether or not it is the truth. Make sure he does not know. This is to last until Team Placements."

"Sir." The ANBU left.

_'Naruto... as much as I want to believe what you said, I need to be sure that you are not being controlled already.'_

-2 days later-

It was 8:00 AM and Naruto was sitting in class. Someone else came up to him. He recognized it as Shikamaru. "Naruto, what are you doing here? Class today is only for those that didn't fail."

Naruto turned his head slightly. "I know you're lazy, Shika, but I can't believe you didn't notice the headband." Shikamaru looked, and saw he was right. "I did graduated, if you can't tell. It's an alternate way of graduation, only for someone like me."

"A dead last?"

"No, Teme." Naruto hissed at the one on the other side of him. "I have a reason for passing. You just don't need to know."

Shikamaru, on the other hand, noted the hatred in Naruto's voice. _'What happened to make him so pissy at the Uchiha?'_

"**Kit, calm down."** Naruto heard. **"There is no reason to get pissed at him for his ancestor."**

_'I'm not pissed at him for what Madara did. I'm ticked off because he thinks he's so powerful, all because of his Clan, which is dead.'_ Naruto retorted. _'Hey, X? You think it's possible to make it so he doesn't gain his Sharingan?'_

The scientist in his head had gained the name X, because they had no idea what else to call him. He took a liking to the name, for some reason. _"Well, it should be possible. However, I do not see how to do so without him noticing. It is in his genetics, after all."_ Naruto and X had gained an exclusive lesson on Kekkei Genkai, or Bloodlines, because of X's presence. Being able to reproduce a genetic code just by absorbing it into an X body would make it so Naruto would need to know what each one can do, in case he wanted to take it for his own.

That also means he could get rid of one, in theory.

_'Damn... oh well. Look into it later?'_ Naruto asked, earning a pair of mental nods. It was at this point, Naruto had heard what seemed to be a stampede. _'Oh no. the Banshee crew.'_

"**It is a good thing you know the silencing seal, and already placed on your body. Activate it."**

_'You don't need to tell me twice!'_ Naruto nearly shouted in his mind, before making a half-ram seal, causing slight distortion around his head.

It was at that point, the door was slammed open. "I win!" Two girls shouted. One had Pink hair, emerald Green eyes, and wore a red dress with a white circle on the back. Her name was Sakura Haruno.

The other was wearing a purple dress, with white tape around her waist, and her headband over it. Her hair was bleach blonde, tied in a ponytail in the back, with a small bang over the right side of her face, but not covering her eyes. Her name was Ino Yamanaka.

They both spotted Sasuke and Naruto was right next to him. They got up there quickly. "Naruto! Move it!" Naruto didn't even acknowledge Sakura's words.

"NARUTO! Move it or I'll..." she was cut off by Naruto looking at her.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" He asked, causing her to face fault, as did Ino. A few people in the classroom raised an eyebrow, but everyone else laughed. "NARUTO!" She moved to hit him, and he used a sealless Kawarimi (Body Swap, Substitution) to switch with Sasuke, causing her to hit him.

"I wasn't kidding with what I said. I can't hear anything. You probably made me go deaf from years of yelling." Naruto stated. Only one person in the class realized what he was really going on.

And it was because she saw the Chakra Barrier around his head. And this person, who happens to be female, giggled a bit. _'Oh Naruto-kun... That's a sound barrier, isn't it? I knew you were better than anyone else here.'_

Naruto caught a girl in the corner of his eye. And he found she was giggling at something. _'Kira, X, any idea as to why that happened?'_ She then noticed that he was looking at her, and turned her head away with a blush. _'Nevermind. I think she has a crush on me.'_

"**Let it be known that you are NOT dense."** Kira stated. Naruto mentally nodded.

"NARUTO!" A bunch of girls shouted. Naruto saw them, and the anger in their eyes.

"_Kid?"_

_'Don't worry. This is just more training for me. Dodge an evade is all I have to do... or use Kawarimi with Sasuke, but I'll save that for when I can't dodge.'_ Naruto replied.

"_Good luck."_ X stated.

"**I second that."** Kira added.

_'Thanks.'_

The girls charged him, and he managed to dodge every attack they threw at him. They kept this up until Iruka entered the classroom, and found what was happening. His eye twitched, before his head grew to 10 times its usual size. **"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"**

The girls looked at Iruka, before realizing that Naruto was right next to him. "Oh come on, Iruka-sensei. I was getting in some practice." Naruto said.

"Naruto?"

"Hang on." Naruto made the Half-ram seal again, and a shimmer appeared once more. "Okay. Now I can hear you."

"I heard that you've been learning Fuuinjutsu. I didn't think you'd be able to understand it. I'm guessing I was wrong?"

Naruto shrugged. "It was a little complicated at first, but I got the hang of it pretty quickly. It's easy once you understand the concept of it, you know?"

Iruka nodded. "Alright. Find a seat." Naruto nodded, and found a seat next to the girl he caught giggling earlier. He sat there, away from the ones that tried to beat him up earlier... and those girls were still pissed at what he did.

Iruka then went into an explanation, which Naruto only half listened to. He was more concerned with the girl next to him, who was trying to sneak a few peeks at him, but turning her head away quickly.

_'Yeah, she's got a crush on me.'_

"**Kit, you might as well tease her a bit. See how she takes it."**

Naruto did just that, and caught her looking at him again. He winked as she did that time, causing a massive blush, and her to faint. _'I didn't think that would happen. Her self-esteem must be low. Someone's got to work on that. I think I'd have to, though.'_

"Alright, now for the teams. Team 1..." Iruka continued going through the teams. "Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno," Naruto and Sakura's heads both hit the tables, and everyone was more confused at Naruto's reaction, thinking he was still head over heels over her. "And Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto raised his head, and slammed it through the desk again. This time, making a hole in it.

THAT had everyone looking at him in shock. He raised his head. "What the hell! This probably the worst people to put me with!"

"Naruto, these teams are made with the Hokage's Opinion. Sasuke was at the top of the class, you were at the bottom. The team has to be balanced. If you have a problem, you'll have to take it up with Hokage-sama." Iruka countered.

Naruto grumbled. **"Look at it this way, Kit. At least you can keep an eye on the Uchiha, in case he shows any signs of becoming a traitor."**

"_Kira does have a point. A wise man once said, keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer. This... could do just that."_ X added.

_'Fine. I'll put up with them, but I won't like it.'_ Naruto replied.

"Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Team 9 is still in session from last year, so Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. Meet your sensei's here in two hours. Until then, break for lunch." Everyone left the classroom, though the Fangirls sent a glare Naruto's way.

He simply ignored them, and unsealed a Bento box eating it in the classroom. He unsealed another one for when Hinata woke up. It was 10 minutes later that she did, and Naruto was still eating. He swallowed what was in his mouth before speaking. "Glad to see you're awake." He tapped the Bento on the desk in front of her. "Eat. You'll need it."

She looked at him, warily, before realizing who it was. "Don't faint on me again. Please, don't." He said. "You need to eat something, or it could happen again."

"B-b-b-but..." She stuttered.

"No buts. Just eat. I have enough for 8 men. I eat a lot. I'm sure I can spare one bento for someone else who could use it." Naruto had a small smile.

Hinata, on the other hand, blushed, before taking the bento, and opening it up. Inside was a mix of foods that didn't exactly look edible. "It tastes better than it looks." He said. She took a pair of chopsticks, and took a small piece. _'Naruto-kun... you'd share your lunch with me?'_

She put the small bit in her mouth, and tasted it, trying to figure out if it was good. And she was not disappointed. In fact, when she swallowed it, she blinked a few times. _'this is good.'_ She took a bigger piece, and did the same. _'This is really good!'_ She thought, as she went through it all pretty quickly. She noticed that it was gone within 30 seconds, causing her to blush. "S-sorry."

"No worries. I know how to make something edible with little or no fancy stuff. I normally can't afford it anyway. It may not look edible at a glance, but I tell ya, it can be good if you try it." Naruto admitted. "So, how was it?"

She looked at him, and found his eyes mesmerizing. "G-great..."

"You don't sound like you mean that." Naruto pointed out. "Is it really that good?"

She widened her eyes, realizing that he was slightly disappointed. "Y-yes... it was really good. I've... I've never tasted anything l-l-like it." Her voice was low, and held a tone of nervousness. _'That's an understatement. This stuff is better what than the Hyuuga Cooks make!'_

"W-what's in it?"

"Believe it or not... a lot of things that wouldn't really be edible on their own. I can somehow make them edible. I've been able to since I was 9. It's hard to do, but doing so all my life is the reason I can. It's either I do that, or I die of starvation... or live off of ramen for my entire life. I blame human ignorance for that." Naruto admitted. "I won't say what it is exactly, but just know that I wouldn't have given it to you if I didn't think it was okay to eat."

She looked at him in surprise, but nodded slightly. "So... why are you so nervous?" He asked, without even looking at her. The ANBU watched the interaction, and Naruto paid no heed to him. "I mean, being from the Hyuuga clan means you shouldn't really be that nervous. I'm actually kind of curious."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well, I'll let you know what I've noticed: You're shy, timid, nervous, and have a low self-esteem. Most other Hyuuga I've known and seen are rude, arrogant, stuck up, have a superiority complex, and some even need to have surgery done to remove some of the sticks up their asses. None of which I see in yours. It's like you're everything the Hyuuga Clan isn't. A kind of black sheep, you know?" She looked down.

"I'm too weak." She said in a small whisper.

Naruto heard that. "No one is truly strong, nor weak. We all have our strengths and weaknesses. It's something I've learned on my own. I mean, I may have graduated at the bottom, and I can understand that. My brain isn't exactly something I used often, you know?"

She looked at him in shock. "Why?"

"Well... most of the village hates me for a reason beyond my control. I found out about it 2 weeks ago. I can honestly say they are fools for thinking that way, but that's just human nature. They don't understand, and humans fear what they don't understand... though some try to understand it, they are too few and far in between. Human Ignorance knows no bounds, you know?"

"W-what is the reason?"

"I'm sorry... but I can't say it. I may have accepted the fact that I have the reason, I don't necessarily like the fact they hold it over my head and hate me for it. I have a gift, but like all gifts it can be a blessing or a curse. Until I found out, it was little more than a curse. Now, I can make it a blessing. Use what I have to protect others. Prove the idiots wrong. Earn some kind of recognition for who I am. Not what I am."

"That's just wrong." Hinata stated, without a single stutter. "If they don't see you for you, then they are really stupid." Naruto had a small smile. "Please... I want to know. Why do they hate you? I promise you, I won't hate you."

Naruto looked down. "I can't say... I'm sorry, but I don't think I can say it right now. I'll tell you someday. Just not now. I promise you that. And I don't go back on my word." he looked at her, his eyes telling her to drop it for now. She saw what he wanted, and conceded.

_'he doesn't trust me.'_

"Don't get me wrong Hinata. I will tell you someday... but I don't think I'll be able to handle it right now. It's not you... It's just me. I won't be telling anyone what it is. Not for a while."

She had to concede there, too. She couldn't say no to those eyes. "A-alright... I won't ask again. Just... please, tell me when you're ready."

Naruto nodded. "I plan on it. Anyway, shouldn't you go meet up with your family? I'm pretty sure they're worried."

She shook her head. "Father... He thinks I'm weak... sister... she won't even call me a sister." Her voice was low and sad.

"Well, that's just wrong." Naruto said, catching every word. "Although I can see why they think that, coming from the Hyuuga Clan." She looked down in shame. "You're not arrogant, you're not stuck up, and you're not mean. In fact, you're the only nice Hyuuga I've ever seen. They probably tried to destroy your self-confidence. And it worked. Do not take their words as fact. If I did that, I wouldn't be who I am today. It's because I don't believe what they said is true, that I can keep going. The only one who can say who, or what you are... is you." He got up, and walked out of the classroom. "Think about it." Were the last words he said before he went out the door.

Hinata let his words sink in, and she had yet to move.

The ANBU that was watching them had heard the entire thing, and made a mental note to put that in a report.

-a few hours later-

Everyone had gathered back in the classroom, and Hinata had yet to move once. Several Jounin, both male and female entered the room, calling out Team numbers. A female, who Naruto noted was named Kurenai Yuuhi, called for Team 8. He looked at Hinata, who was still out of it. He tapped her shoulder, and brought her back to reality. "Your sensei is here." He said, pointing at Kurenai. She nodded, and got up, before she went down, though, she spoke. "You were right. About earlier."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "We'll talk later." he replied. Kurenai raised an eyebrow at the exchange, but didn't comment, as her team had left. After 10 minutes, everyone but Team 7, meaning Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto, had left. _'Hmm... I heard that Kakashi Hatake was going to get a team this year. From what I heard about him, he is 2 or 3 hours late to everything that isn't B-rank or above... or a meeting with the Hokage.'_ Naruto then got up and went to the front of the classroom, before unsealing a Shogi board, and creating a Shadow clone. He started to play himself, while Sakura and Sasuke were surprised at what he was doing.

"Dobe, what are you doing?"

"Passing the time." One Naruto stated.

"I have a feeling I know who our sensei is." The other stated, before moving a piece.

"If I'm right, he'll be a few hours late." the first one continued.

"So, I'm training my mind right now."

"You're an idiot. How can a mere game train your mind?" Sakura retorted, making it sound like it was a idiotic mistake.

Both Narutos turned their gaze to her. They spoke simultaneously. "You may have had the highest grades among the females in class, but you are stupid. Use your mind for something other than the Uchiha, and find the similarity between things that few ever look for. Look underneath the underneath. If you cannot do that, then you cannot be a shinobi. You have book smarts. That's it. No skills, no common sense." They both turned to the Uchiha. "You are arrogant. You think everyone is beneath you, yet you never see the truth. You are not alone, even if your family is dead. There are people out there with no family, because someone else killed them. Myself included. When you lose the arrogance, and sense of superiority, look for me. We will show you, what you have missed all of these years." They both turned their gazes back to the board and continued playing in silence.

-An hour later-

"Checkmate." One Naruto said.

"Damn." The other said. Sakura had been watching the game go by. She was surprised at what was going on.

"Can I try?" She asked.

One of the Naruto's went into smoke. "Sure. Take a seat." She did just that. "You know how to play, right?" She nodded. She had read up on the rules of the game when she was younger.

"I know the rules, and how to play. I just haven't done so."

"That makes it simple." Naruto stated. "I've been playing myself for a while. Always trying to outdo myself, it's not easy, let me tell you."

It only took 5 minutes, and Sakura was beaten. She was in shock. "How..."

"Your moves were too forward." Naruto stated. "I've been playing myself for weeks now. Believe it or not, your moves were predictable. By the book, even. Choose a different strategy. The official strategy book won't do you any good if you can't counter what your opponent does. Everything has a counter. You need to find it, and act on it. And you need to do so fast."

"Again." She said, putting her pieces back in place. Naruto had a small grin. This time, Sakura had only lasted an extra minute. "Checkmate."

Her eye started twitching, still not seeing how she lost. "You know, Sakura, I believe I see how you think now." She turned her twitching eye to him. "Your moves say more about your mind, than your actions. I see why I liked you before, but it isn't enough to sustain a relationship. Our mental processes don't match anywhere. You're too straightforward, believing everything you're told by your elders. I am too unpredictable. I question nearly everything, until I know the truth. You have a defined strategy to begin with, but you don't make room for adapting to your opponent. I go in with a goal, and make the strategy on the spot. My plans are never the same twice, because in life, nothing is certain. Take it from someone who's gone up against all odds just to survive in a place where everyone hates him."

Sasuke and Sakura noted the fierce tone, and realized there was more to him than they thought. "it's because you're a troublemaker."

"No. That was just me getting my own training done." Naruto retorted. "The reason they hate me stems from the day I was born, and they've hated me all my life. Both of my parents are dead. That much I know. And the one that killed them... I'm going to kill him myself." Sasuke heard that, and his eyes widened. _'He is after revenge, too?'_

"I'm not so arrogant to believe I can take him on easily though. In fact, I doubt it would be easy to even survive the fight. After all, he survived a one on one fight with the Yondaime Hokage the day the Kyuubi Attacked, before forcing the Kyuubi to attack the village as a last ditch move. I want him dead, but I won't be willing to forsake everything I have, just to gain the power to beat him. He's not someone that power can defeat, and this is a fact, since he could control the Kyuubi no Yoko. He's done so twice, actually." Naruto explained. He made another Shadow Clone. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll get back to training my own mind." He started up another game, and she watched the game intently. Sasuke also started to watch, suddenly interested in how he's preparing himself for his own revenge.

Both Narutos noticed his sudden interest, but didn't comment.

This one took longer than his first one. It took a good hour and a half for this one to finish. "Checkmate." The clone said.

"Fuck." The original stated.

"You can't win them all, boss."

"I can when I'm facing myself." The original stated. "Because, in a way, I win against myself. And since I'm using Shadow Clones, I'd still get what I did from both sides."

"How does this work for you?" Sasuke questioned, somewhat curious, though his face didn't show it.

Naruto looked at him. "The greatest obstacle to progression is oneself. You beat yourself, you will progress. In a simple board game like Shogi, playing yourself is one way to counter anything you will do. By figuring out how to counter yourself, you will learn what others will do to counter your moves. If you know where you are weak, train yourself to get around it, or least know how to counter what can counter you. In essence, I'm preparing myself for when someone that has more experience in finding weaknesses in a fight by learning how to find my own openings. To win a fight, you need more than just brute strength, speed, or pure brains. You need all three to win a fight. I've got the strength, and I'm working on the brains. Sasuke, you've got the speed. Sakura, you've got brains, as well. You just don't use it."

Naruto then looked at the door, 3 seconds before it opened. "Team 7?"

"As I thought." Naruto stated.

"My first impression of you... you bore me. Meet me on the roof." He vanished.

Naruto sealed up the board, and pieces. "Let's go. We don't want to keep him waiting." They all walked out of the room, and made it to the roof, where they saw him.

"Alright, so, since your my team, why don't you introduce yourselves."

"We don't know anything about you. You go first." Sasuke pointed out.

"Hmm... Alright. My name is Kakashi Hatake." Naruto's eyes registered recognition. He made a mental note to ask about that later. "I'm not a person that likes to talk about his likes, or dislikes. My dreams... I haven't thought about them. My hobbies... I have lots of hobbies."

"Let me rephrase that." Naruto stated. "His name is Kakashi Hatake. His likes are basically Porn, and if you go into his mind, you'd find that he'd worship the author of the half-famous Icha Icha Paradise series. His dislikes are those that call it smut, and those that would burn Icha Icha, along with those that disregard their comrades or friends. His dream... Last I heard his only dream when he was younger died when one of his teammates died on a mission gone wrong. And his hobby is reading Icha Icha." All 3 of them looked at him in shock. "What? I listen to more than you think you know?"

Sakura and Sasuke didn't expect that from him that quickly. "I must say you did your research." Kakashi stated. "You go next, then blondie."

Naruto then shrugged. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are few, and I'll only say them to those I trust implicitly, which are also few. In fact, there are only 5 people in this village on that list. My dislikes are those that make my shit list, very few, my Top-Shit List, One person there, Rapists, extreme perverts..." He looked at Sakura. "And don't comment about my Sexy Jutsu, because that was made for 2 reasons: Because I initially had trouble with the Henge, and to bust perverts. I also dislike people who judge others based off of name or rumor. You won't find me doing that. My hobbies... I had a mental re-evaluation recently. I really have no hobbies. Pranking is just a way to train. My dream... I have 2. One, is to be like my idol. The other... I said it earlier in the classroom, and that same person is on my Top-shit list."

"And who might that be?" Kakashi stated.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, so why say anything on his name?" Naruto stated. Kakashi had to give him that.

"Pinky, you're up."

" My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are..." Looks at Sasuke. "My hobbies..." Looks at Sasuke and blushes. "My Dream..." she looks into the sky. "it got confused earlier."

"And your dislikes?" Kakashi asked.

"INO-PIG!" Sakura screeched. Naruto didn't even flinch. Sasuke, and Kakashi did, though. Naruto just looked at Sakura. "Did you say something?" Sakura, face-faulted.

Kakashi did a mental cheer. _'He's already got one of my traits... I'm gonna like him.'_

"You idiot! What was that about hearing more than we think, huh?!" Sakura screeched.

Naruto sighed. "I can't hear you right now, and for a reason. I don't like your screech. It's like a banshee. So, I have a counter for it. As such, as long as the counter measure is in effect, like it is now, I can't hear a damn thing."

Kakashi looked at Naruto, who had a half-ram seal, before Kakashi noticed a small Chakra spike. "Sound barrier?"

Naruto nodded. "It helps."

"How did you learn it?"

"Fuuinjutsu." Kakashi nodded at that.

"Duck butt. You're up."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My dislikes are many, and I don't like anything. My hobbies are running around the village, so ask about them. Dreams, that's just a word. But I do have determination. I plan to restore my clan, and destroy, a certain someone."

Naruto pulled out a tomato. "So, you're telling me that stash of tomatoes in your house is worth nothing?" He asked. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"How did you..."

"I get around." Naruto stated, tossed the tomato. Sasuke caught it and ate the tomato.

"Naruto..."

"Can it sensei. Or do you want me to burn your limited edition, author signed, first volume Icha Icha Paradise?"

"You wouldn't!" His eye widened in alarm.

Naruto got up and walked to the balcony. "Don't tempt me. Someone tried that, and ended up with his pride and honor shattered beyond repair."

Kakashi's hand went towards his pouch. He tried to shake it off. "Tomorrow, meet me at training ground 7 at 0700. You'll have the true Genin test then and there. And don't eat breakfast. You'll puke." He left in a puff of smoke.

Naruto didn't even look at the others. "If I were you, I'd eat. Word of advice, from your friendly neighborhood orphan." He jumped over the balcony, causing the other two to run towards it. They didn't see Naruto, however.

"Where did he..." Sakura started.

"He's insane." Sasuke stated, before walking off.

"Sasuke, do you think we should take his advice?"

"Do what you want, as long as it doesn't involve me." Sasuke stated. _'I'll follow his suggestion, but I doubt Sakura will.'_

Sakura thought about it. _'What did Naruto say before? Look underneath the underneath... if he doesn't want us to eat breakfast... is he really trying to weaken us? I need to think about it.'_

She walked home on her own, for once, not thinking about Sasuke.

-elsewhere-

A female with golden yellow hair in a ponytail in a 2 piece bikini and sunglasses was laying on a beach, enjoying the clouds. A man in a black suit walked up to her. "Samus Aran?"

The girl looked at him. "What does the federation what with me now? I'm retired."

"They are calling a favor. Something they seem to think you could help with."

She looked over the sunglasses. "And they can't get someone else to do it?"

"They explained that only you could do so for some reason, but are not explaining why." the man stated.

The girl, Samus, thought about it. "I'll see what it is, but if I take it, I do so my way. Not theirs." She got up and went into a nearby locker room to change into a completely blue sweatsuit, underneath a pair of jeans and a red T-shirt that read "Don't mess with me." On the front, and "Or pay the consequences." On the back.

They walked into a nearby city, and went to a 33 story building, going up to the 30th floor, before taking a few turns and ending up in a briefing room with a single table. Another man entered, carrying a folder. "So, why are you calling me out of retirement? I don't work for the federation anymore. Not after the incident with the X."

"You remember your old Power Suit?"

"Why do you ask that question? I still have it, and managed to integrate the abilities I gained during the whole X incident that it didn't have. Why?"

"A few weeks ago, we had a suit activate. It had the same frequency as your Power Suit. Being as you were nowhere near the area it happened, it being out of Federation territory, and you being nearby."

This caught her attention. "Do you know how? I could show you exactly where my Power Suit is. It has been there for the past 5 weeks. I've got 1 more week before I go looking for another bounty."

The man nodded at that. "We of the federation are asking that you find out where this suit is, and if necessary, destroy it."

"And why me?"

"Because, officially, you're not a part of the federation, and the area is not within Federation territory. We can provide you coordinates, but we cannot send you any help, if you need it. There is no planet in the archives at that particular location, either. If it is a space shuttle, then that means someone managed to reproduce your Power suit, but if that were the case, it wouldn't have the same code."

"Do you think it could be that Dark Samus again? He survived one death blow. It could be he survived a second." Samus suggested.

"In any case, you're the only one we'd trust with this. Do you accept?"

"I have conditions."

"Name them."

"Number 1: I do this my way. Not the federation's way." Samus stated.

"We figured you would say that, and we couldn't correct anything you do either way. It's not our jurisdiction."

"Number 2: I get a full upgrade to my ship prior to leaving, and no tracers."

"We can do that."

"Number 3: if there are any other bounty hunters after me, you let me know, but do not intercept them."

"That is debatable." the man said. Samus raised an eyebrow. "If we find them heading your way, we can intercept them, but letting you know about it without doing so is against protocol."

"So is calling in a retired soldier. Your point?" She retorted.

The man had to agree to that. "We will keep an eye on the area, and any bounty hunters going there. We will send a message on who they are, but that is all I can do for sure."

Samus thought about it, and nodded. "Pay?"

"If you can bring the suit back intact, then you will get 3 million. If the suit must be destroyed, 2 million."

"2.5 million if destroyed. 3 Million if it's Dark Samus. Do you have any of its abilities?"

"Everything we know is in this folder." He set it down in front of her. "And that should be acceptable." She went through it, and found that they only knew it had the code of her Power suit. _'Wait a minute... The code changed during the X Incident, and it remained changed since then. It never reverted back. Could it be? Did any of the X survive? No... I made sure they wouldn't. It was why I retired. But, if this is the doing of the X, then...'_

"This just hit the top of my priority list." Samus stated.

"Alright. We'll get everything ready. Make sure your suit is ready as well. We'll need you at your best."

Samus nodded and got up, before walking to the door. "I hope my best is enough." She whispered to herself as she left. _'I just hope I'm wrong.'_

As she walked into the elevator, she thought something else. _'But knowing my luck, I'm right, and this is something that I'd have to do anyway.'_

00000x00000

Alright, so this is the first chapter. If you want to try it, the challenge itself is in my profile. The age is actually debatable, but it has to be before 8 years old. I'm putting it right after Metroid Fusion for the GBA, 10 years after it, and she resigned right after it, and became a Bounty Hunter.


	2. Chapter 2

OKAY!

LET'S A-GO!

**Chapter 2**

-Hokage's office-

Sarutobi was meeting with a Bear Masked ANBU. "What did you find out?"

"It appears Uzumaki is not under the Kyuubi's control at this point in time." He pulled out a scroll. "Exact details are in here."

Sarutobi opened the scroll and read it. He nodded. "Good. However, there is something that startles me."

"The one that made his Top-shit list?" the ANBU asked, earning a nod. "I only hope that it isn't anyone from this village."

"It would have to be. However, what you put in here about his parents being killed... I have a feeling that whoever made that list, is the one that killed his parents. But I know that his parents died against the Kyuubi."

"I am beginning to think that it isn't the Kyuubi, but someone who managed to force the Kyuubi into attacking. It is only speculation, of course, but the possibility is there." Kuma stated. "I do not believe there is much to worry about regarding the matter, but there must be a damn good reason for this person to make his Top-shit list, if the village hasn't hit his Shit List, and I doubt it has."

Sarutobi nodded his agreement. "Any concerns from your point of view?"

"Only one: Anyone that makes his Top-Shit list should fear for their life. That is all I have."

Sarutobi nodded at that. "On that, we can agree."

"If Naruto does not pass the Secondary Genin Exam, then I would like to take him on as an apprentice." Kuma stated.

"I do not think it is necessary. Jiraiya has already claimed that spot. I have sent word he finally made it past the first Genin Exam. If he doesn't pass the second one, Jiraiya will return and train him as an apprentice. Knowing the council, however, Kakashi will be forced to train the Uchiha anyway, so I doubt they will fail."

The ANBU nodded.

-the next day, 0830-

Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for both Naruto and Kakashi to show up at Training ground 7. Naruto walked up to them with a small gelatinous being on his shoulder. It was a bright green color. "You're late, dobe." Sasuke stated.

"Well, I had breakfast this morning, and knowing his reputation I got an extra hour of sleep. I figured he'd be late anyway, and as long as I'm here before he is, then, by all means, I am not late." Naruto replied. "So, who took my suggestion?"

Sakura raised her hand as did Sasuke. "Good. Sakura, out of all 3 of us, you'd need it the most."

Sasuke nodded at that, though Sakura's head was down. "Look, I'm only stating the facts. Out of all 3 of us, you're the weakest physically. However, you've got the most brains in the book department. I've got the most Street Smarts, and Sasuke has the most accuracy in skills. I can pretty much spam disposable units the same way I played myself in Shogi yesterday. On a full tank, I can make maybe 1,000. Possibly more. Most Jounin can only make 50 at most. 100, but that's pushing it. That's also the reason why I could never get the Clone Jutsu down. I simply have way too much Chakra, and no where near enough control of it. Sakura has the opposite problem. She has way too little Chakra, and a lot more control. Sasuke has more Chakra than the average Genin, but also less control than Sakura. More than I do, to be honest. Sakura couldn't even make a single Shadow Clone, while Sasuke... you could probably make 2, but you'd pass out from Chakra Exhaustion right after doing so. You'd barely have any chakra to spare for anything, so don't ask me to teach it either of you until you get to Chuunin, at least. If I find you could benefit from it earlier, then I will talk to you about it. Otherwise, I'd say don't ask."

He then sat down near one of the 3 stumps. "I'll be waiting for Kakashi to show up. For now, don't bother me. I need a clear head for this."

"Wait, what's with that blob on your shoulder?"

"A friend. He'll be able to heal me if I need it." Naruto replied, his eyes closed. "And don't get any ideas. For anyone but me, the side effects could be drastic. The last one, aside from myself, almost died from it. I'm unaffected, for some reason, but I don't know why. It's one of the things I could question all day, every day, and never get an answer. I since I found out about them, and I haven't found the slightest clue as to why, but I'm not about to chance the risk."

It was almost an hour later that Kakashi Showed up. It was 10:00 in the morning. "Yo!"

"You're late!" Sakura shouted.

"Sorry, but I got lost on the Road of life."

Naruto opened his eyes. "I get lost on the Highway to Hell frequently. You want some advice?" Kakashi looked at Naruto. "What you want to do, is go over Slamback Mountain, it's the second tallest among the entire road. Once you do that, you find a small cave with an Emerald over the entrance, and go in. You'll end up on a bridge. That bridge... is the Highway to Hell. Go the way everyone else is coming from. You'll end up here sooner or later."

Kakashi sweatdropped. "Okay... Your test is to get these from me." He pulled out 2 bells, and then an alarm clock. "You have until Noon. Those who do not get the bell will go without lunch, and will be sent back to the academy." At the lack of growls, he raised and eyebrow, before putting the alarm clock on a stump. Sasuke and Sakura were glad they followed Naruto's suggestion. "If you want to get the bells, you have to come at me with the intent to kill. Ready? Go!"

Sasuke and Sakura jumped off and hid. Naruto didn't even move. "You do realize that you'd have to hide now."

"What's the point?" Naruto asked. "This test is bound to fail anyways. I already see your game, Kakashi."

"What game?"

"The bells, Suggesting us to forgo eating, Showing up late, it all points to 2 things. One, you want our mental ability to diminish for number two. Two, you want to split us up. Have us argue for the bells. All this points to a third point. This test isn't about the bells. It's about teamwork." Naruto explained.

Kakashi didn't show any visible reaction, but inwardly, he was shocked to the core. _'How did he figure it out so quickly?'_ "Do you have any proof of your claim?"

"I've got some really good help on my side, but take a look into the history of our village. Sakura, I know you can hear me too, so listen up. How many of the Genin Teams started out with 2 Genin and a Jounin? There are none in all of recorded history. It happens with Chuunin, and even Jounin from time to time, but never with Genin. There are cases with 1 Genin and 1 Jounin, but that's an apprentice learning under a master in one area. It never works out with 2 Genin and 1 Jounin. If you were really going for an apprentice, you'd only have 1 bell, not 2. If you're going for a team Academy Graduates, there can only be 3. Finally, you're an Elite Jounin, retired from the ANBU. What chance do 3 Fresh Genin have to beat you one on one? Even with all the skills I have, all the skills Sasuke has, and Sakura's brains, we wouldn't even come close to hitting you to get the bells. So I ask again: What's the point?"

Sakura saw what he was saying and thought, _'He's throwing everything everyone knows about him out the window. Wait... if everyone hates him like he said... he was hiding his true skill.'_

Sasuke was looking at Naruto. _'Was he really hiding his skills like I thought? How much does he truly know. I must find out the source of his strength. But... if he's really after revenge, why does he act like this? It doesn't make any sense!'_

"So, if I gave you both bells, right here and now, without a fight, what would you do with them?"

"I'd give them to Sasuke and Sakura. Besides, believe it or not, I have a back-up in case I don't become a Genin here." Naruto replied.

Kakashi nodded. "Sasuke, Sakura, get out here."

Sakura and Sasuke landed next to Naruto. "Prove it." Kakashi said, putting the bells in Naruto's hands. He put them in Sasuke's and Sakura's hands, like he said. He didn't even show any hesitation in doing so. "So, you really did. However, the fact that you don't have a bell means you would fail."

The Blob floated over to Naruto's hand, and dropped a book. A book that Kakashi recognized. "Thank you." Naruto said before showing Kakashi the book. "I believe you know what this is, correct?"

Kakashi's eye widened in alarm. He checked his pocket and realized the book was there. "that's not mine."

"Then pull out the one in your pouch." Naruto retorted, causing Kakashi to do just that. It was a plain romance novel.

_And he couldn't even read it._

"What the..." His eye darted to the book in Naruto's hand, and then Naruto's face, which had a sadistic grin. "I could destroy this book right here, right now. Unless you pass all 3 of us."

"You're bluffing."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, and sent some of Kira's Youki into it. Not enough to be noticed by anyone outside of a 50 meter radius, nor would it seem that dangerous, either. The book was set on fire. "I told you yesterday. Don't tempt me."

"NO!" Kakashi shouted, dropping on his knees. "You... you pass... and I'm ruined..."

"No you're not." Naruto stated, before snapping. The romance book shimmered into an Icha Icha Paradise book. "That was just a regular copy I burned. Not your limited edition."

Kakashi's eye took in the book that was on the ground. He picked it up, and rubbed his cheek on it. "My precious..." He then realized he wasn't alone and cleared his throat. "Meet me tomorrow on the bridge at 0800. You're a team now, if only because of Naruto. We start missions tomorrow. Dismissed." Kakashi left quickly.

Sasuke held out a hand towards Naruto. "Underhanded. But whatever works."

Naruto grabbed it. "If it works, it works. If not, try another approach."

Sakura put her hand on theirs. "We're a team, right? Maybe you could help me. Sasuke?"

"Not interested."

"Come off it, Sasuke. She needs the help. I can get her stamina up with ease. That I can do. Stamina means little without accuracy, or speed. That's your department. Sakura needs both of us, and you need my stamina. I need your accuracy, and I've got my own way to improve my mental capacity. Sakura's a walking dictionary, after all. Her current talents would put her in either Medical Ninjutsu, or Genjutsu. If you have any of those in the Uchiha Clan Jutsu Archives, provided they write down all Jutsu they copy, then you could hand those to her, and have her work on that. Maybe then, she wouldn't be nearly worthless. In the ninja world, she would be worthless... aside from her Banshee's Wail, which could effectively stun the opponent, though I would easily say that it would be a double edged sword in that respect."

Sasuke had just remembered the library. "Now that I think about it... We probably do. I'd have to check, but there's an entire library filled with Jutsu over the years. There might be something in there she could use."

Naruto nodded. "I'm a chakra tank, through and through. I could spam Shadow Clones with ease, and I could probably spam Ninjutsu out the wazoo if I had any decent ones. I'd still need Control to the highest level possible. Either way, I'm working on my Fuuinjutsu. I've got quite a bit on hand, but I've still got a ways to go to be a true master."

Sakura looked at him. "Why are you even trying Fuuinjutsu? That's the most complicated area of the Shinobi area. Even with your recent showings, I don't see how it would help you much."

Naruto looked to the sky. "My mother." They both looked at him. "My mother was an expert in the subject. I have to at least try it out. If not for me, than for her." He sighed. "Well, I did, and it was pretty good so far."

"My mother left a message for me. I found it, and she was an expert at Fuuinjutsu. An unknown master. Something that was both rare, and being unknown and a master was unheard of. There are very few true masters of the art, and the Yondaime was considered a master. She beat him out there. Her best works in Fuuinjutsu beats out the Yondaime's Hiraishin with relative ease. The only thing that she could never outdo, however, was how the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi. That's all there is to it."

"How do you know that?"

"Well... it ties into how I graduated." Naruto admitted. "The whole matter was considered an S-class secret, so I can't say anything under penalty of death. The Hokage is the one you'd have to ask, but I doubt he'd tell you, to be honest."

Sakura saw the dodge, and nodded. "Alright. Sasuke, why don't you go check and see if there are any Medical Ninjutsu in that library of yours. For now, I'd have to get my stamina up. That's Naruto's department... right?" She ended up unsure.

"She's got a point there. You've got the sources. Why not make use of them? I doubt Medical Ninjutsu is your thing, anyway."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "I'll look. But if I don't find anything, then it's your loss."

Sakura nodded. He walked off, while Sakura turned to Naruto, and nearly shit herself at his smirk. "If you want stamina, I can easily get you where you need to be. I will listen to no complaints." Sakura was suddenly scared. _'Why do I feel like I made possibly the worst and best decision in my life?'_

Oh, you have no idea.

-2 weeks later-

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were in a clearing with Kakashi looking at them. They had improved much over the last two weeks. Sasuke had been sharing Jutsu from his clan's Library, and handed Sakura every single Medical Jutsu that was in there. Sasuke had begun to learn everything he could from the Fire element, though it was pretty hard with the amount of Chakra.

Naruto turned out to be a natural with Wind Jutsu. He got a C-rank Wind Jutsu down in one hour flat. Sasuke had found that Wind Jutsu was Naruto's forte, so he let Naruto work on them, but he didn't ask for many. He was more concerned with his Fuuinjutsu, which Kakashi raised an eyebrow at. He had just gotten to Level 3, and working his way through it. He was about ready to go into the Cryo-Storage Seal. The one he'd been after from the beginning.

The only ones he'd gone through after he finished with the levels, was the Exploding Tags and Storage seals. The team benefited from it immensely.

After seeing their progress as a team, and how they help each other out already, he decided to teach them one thing. "Alright, Team come over here." Sakura put up the scroll, looking like she went through hell... which she probably had.

It was called Naruto's Boot Camp.

Naruto and Sasuke were in better condition than her, because of their training of their bodies for years. "Alright, I've noticed how you were acting as a team, and I am impressed. I was beginning to think that this wasn't going to work out. But that's in the past. And here's the present: I'm going to teach you something I figure you'll all need. Control."

This caused them all to raise an eyebrow. "How?" went unsaid, but it was a given.

"It is simple, really. Climb a Tree." he pointed up. "But there's a catch."

Naruto shook his head.

"What catch?" Sakura asked.

"You can't use your hands." Kakashi stated. The Genin looked at him like he was crazy. "I'll demonstrate." he made the Ram handsign, and put his foot to the Trunk. He then walked up the trunk, and then hung upside on a branch. "it's simple really. Channel Chakra to the soles of your feet to stick. You might want a running start." He pulled out 3 Kunai, and tossed them at the Genin's feet. "Use those to mark your progress."

Naruto walked up to a tree, realizing what was needed. After putting a foot to the Tree, he channeled Chakra and judged reactions. One time, it pushed the foot back. He judged that as too much. He lowered it quite a bit, almost to the point of a Charged Shot. _'Still too much.'_ he lowered it to a normal shot, and lifted his other leg, before his foot slipped. "Too much, it pushes me off. Too little, I don't stick. As I thought." Kakashi heard him.

"And what did you think, Naruto?"

"That this is to get a feel for how to get it to a specific point, at a specific level."

"You are showing knowledge that you shouldn't have, but yes. That's exactly the point. Sasuke had just fallen, however. And looked at Naruto. "Why haven't you gone up yet?"

"Testing a theory. And I was right." he tried to get it to the right point, and walk up the trunk. He got up there a lot faster than Sasuke, who was running from the start. Once Naruto reached the top, after falling 3 times, he started running, which was slightly harder. He was still working on it like the other two for a while, and went through a few Taijutsu forms on the Tree Trunk to prove he had mastered it. "3 hours. I'm impressed, Naruto."

Naruto blinked and looked at Kakashi. "It's only a matter of knowing what to do, and keeping it where you need to. Once you get that down, it's quite easy."

"I also notice that you aren't affected by the change in gravity direction. Care to explain that?"

"All in the head." Naruto tapped his temple. "Your mind puts you on the ground, when really you're horizontal. With that in mind, it's really only a matter of perspective."

Sasuke listened to this, and decided to try out his method, and work on finding the right spot first. Once he did, he walked up, and found it a lot easier. He got higher than before, and then dropped down, partially exhausted. "How?"

"How did I get so good so quickly?" Naruto asked. "Well, I actually question nearly everything. I told you that. When you find out you really know nothing, you start asking the right questions. You ask the right questions, you get the answer you're really looking for. The right question here is not "How did I get this strong so quickly?" but rather, "What is helping me get this good this quickly?" That is the true question here. One that is not going to be answered, because I cannot answer it. It is a question I have not found the answer to."

"And why don't you know how you get better?" Sasuke nearly hissed, though he tried holding it back.

"Because I could blame it on the teacher, but that has no merit, since nobody in the academy really taught me anything, aside from Iruka-sensei, but even he started too late to undo what was done. It could be that I'm finally learning something helpful, for the first time in my life. There are too many reasons for my progress, that I don't even know where to begin."

"The academy is supposed to teach the basics." Kakashi pointed out. Naruto walked to the ground, and looked at Kakashi.

"It's hard to learn the basics, when no one will bother to teach. Everything I learned to the point I graduated was self-taught. Everyone else wanted me out of the picture anyway. In their eyes, better that I die than them." he shrugged. "I'm used to it, to be honest. I learned to get around it, and not let other's judge me for who I am... I'd still prank them, though. Pranking was twofold in my case. Training, and revenge on the village. No one gets hurt... physically, at least. I get the satisfaction that I did something, and a lot of people get a few laughs."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Pranks for revenge?"

"Killing someone that just ticks me off and they are only partially right in the eyes of the law would only mean trouble for me. So what I target is not their life, or even their body. What I target is their pride. Their Honor. That is the worst punishment for a civilian. Make it so they can't even look themselves in the mirror anymore. THAT, my friend, is sweet revenge. And no one goes to the hospital, or the morgue. It's safe, it's easy if you know what you're doing, and can easily be gratifying. There are some where that wouldn't cut it, however. There is only one that I would go after his life at this point, and I'm not ready to take him on yet. Besides, even if I didn't go after him, I have a feeling he'll come after me someday soon."

Sakura understood what he was saying. "for revenge in the village, you do things that could kill them, but make it completely non-lethal?"

"Bingo. It's so I don't get in trouble with the law, and I still get gratification. The chases are training my stamina. The act trains me in other areas. Such as when I got the Nara Clan. I had to figure out anything I could to get in there, do what I needed to, and get out."

-in the reaches of space-

Samus was in a spaceship heading at light speed towards the last known coordinates of the suit. _Samus, we are approaching our destination. ETA 10 minutes._

"Roger that. Get the suit ready."

_Understood. Pod 3 has the suit._ The computer stated. Samus went into the pod, and felt the Suit being donned, she closed her eyes, and the suit appeared on her body, and finally the helmet. She walked out and looked at the computer. There was a voice changer, though it was inactive. "Computer, when we reach the coordinates, if it is a planet, scan it for signs life, and if there is, if it is hospitable."

_Understood._ Samus looked out the windshield. (It's the window in the front) _'God, I hope I'm wrong.'_

A few minutes later, she dropped out of Light speed, and the computer spoke. _Scanning for signs of life... Scan complete. Life is abundant. Atmosphere... identical to planet Earth in Gamma quadrant._

Samus raised an eyebrow at that. "Technology?"

_Unknown._

"Anything you can use to contact someone down there?"

_Scanning... Yes, though inactive._

"Contact them."

_Processing... unable to contact. Location confirmed, but systems are completely shut down._

"Dammit... Head to that location. Whatever it is, something used it to get there. It may be where the suit was found."

_Warning. Trace elements of X detected._ The computer stated. "I was right..." Samus stated. "Are the X near the device?"

_Close, yes. However, there are more signs of life near the X than the site with technology. Destination?_

Samus hummed. "Get me to the site with technology, and get an entire topographic map, and download into my suit."

_Understood. Anything else?_

"For the moment, no." _'Man am I glad I made an X sensor for this ship, and the suit. It seems the X are not beaten yet... and that means one of the SA-X managed to survive the explosion. I just hope it isn't terrorizing the citizens here.'_

The ship went into the atmosphere. _Brace for landing._

Samus strapped in.

-with Naruto and Team 7-

Naruto noticed something was falling from the sky. "Hey guys, is it just me, or is that a meteor?"

"Stop changing the subject!" Sasuke shouted.

"No, I'm serious. Look." He pointed up, and Sasuke glanced over there, only to turn his head completely.

"What the..."

The so-called meteor got bigger, however X was the first to realize what it was. Naruto was a quick second, being as the small Green blob on went towards him. It was scared, and Naruto realized that it wasn't a meteor.

"What's wrong?"

There was a myriad of squeaks. Naruto understood them, but no one else did. _"It's dangerous. I can feel it. It wants to kill me, I know it."_

Naruto heard this and turned his head to what his friend deemed a threat. "I'm beginning to think it's not a meteor." Naruto said, turning a glare on it, before squinting his eyes. _'X, I think you'd be the most knowledgeable on this.'_

"_It's a ship. But not just any ship. It belongs to Samus Aran. I'd know that Suit frequency anywhere."_ X replied.

_'Wait... you mean Samus Aran is coming here?'_ Naruto replied mentally. _'Why?'_

"_I don't know. But I believe she knows we're here. You'll need to be careful with the ones we have right now. I would not suggest donning your Suit unless she attacks you."_ X warned.

_'I understand. We need to see why she's here, first. If she's on a hunt for you guys, then I'll have to dissuade you her from going after you. If it's another reason, then I'll try to help out, as long as it doesn't get you guys in danger.'_

"**Be careful, Kit. She'll be on guard. I doubt she's been here before."**

Naruto watched as the ship had veered slightly to the north.

-Fire Country Forests-

It was a clearing with a wreckage. Another ship had landed nearby, and a small opening was made at the bottom, and Samus came out, in her Power Suit. She had the abilities of her fusion suit integrated into it, so she had no worries about the X coming for her. She examined the wreckage and found that it was a wrecked ship. But not just any ship.

_'Wait... this ship is... Does this mean that he is here?'_ Samus thought. The Voice Changer was activated. "Computer, can you extract any information from this wreckage?"

_On it._

"Get the topography first. Then get the information." Samus ordered. Before looking around. _Topography scanned for the entire land mass you are on, and the surrounding islands. Downloading it into your visor._

Samus checked the map, and found where she was at. "Where is the closest X on this map?"

A red dot appeared on the map. It zoomed in and landed on a a larger village which seemed to be like a town. _This is the closest location that has X. It is approximately 30 miles from your location._

"Do you have the cardinal directions?" Samus asked.

_The map is set in the cardinal directions already. Updating the visor to fit into the directions._

"Thanks."

_Data extraction complete._ Samus looked at the ship. "That was fast. Is the ship registered to anyone?"

_Yes. One Minato Aetherway. By cross reference, it appears as though he is your brother by birth._

Samus sighed. "He is. Or was. Looks like this is a more personal side. I only remember what he looks like as a child. Not how he acted, or reacted. How long have the systems been down?"

_Last log dated 13 years ago set in 2 dates. Galactic calendar, and what appears to be the calendar of this planet. It is the same in essence. 12 months in a year. Year span is identical to Earth._

Samus nodded. "Are there any records there on people or events?"

_Already extracted. Shall I send them to your suit?_

"No, I'm coming back in. I'll need to see them myself." Samus said, before going back into the ship, and going into the cockpit. "Bring up the extracted files on the main screen."

The logs came up. She went through them for hours. She found out a lot about this world she was on. The final log is what got to her, however.

Minato's Log

Being as I haven't gone by my real name in forever, I think I should put it here now. I have become Minato Namikaze, and am no longer an Aetherway. Should anyone find this ship as a wreckage, then I am probably dead, as I am the only one that knew of my ship's location.

In any case, I have a wife as Minato Namikaze, and she is 6 months pregnant. The test results state that it will be a boy, and the name we have chosen for him is Naruto. My wife and I are overjoyed at the occasion, but she is also slightly scared. It is because she is a Jinchuuriki.

You see, I've done immense research into Fuuinjutsu, and found out something that could turn drastic. When a female Jinchuuriki is about to give birth, the seal holding back the demon weakens.

I have learned everything I can about Fuuinjutsu, and I should be able to keep it steady, but still... I worry for my son. If the Kyuubi no Yoko is released, Kushina will die from it, and not be able to see our son grow. As Hokage, I'd have to see to it that it doesn't destroy the village. My home. I would have to seal it away.

As I have stated in a few of my previous logs, Fuuinjutsu is eerily similar to technology in usage, but can more efficient, but also more deadly if something goes wrong. If I am no longer alive, I probably died while sealing the Kyuubi. And if you extracted these logs from my ship...

Send it to my sister. Samus Aetherway. Samus, I'm sorry if I cannot meet you, but I cannot bring my son into the federation. It will do him more harm than good. Attached is a file of people that I can only hope are still alive. Names, abilities, specialties, everything there is to know about them as of this log. No suit is needed, but the ones on this list can be trusted with ease, because I trusted them with my life.

If you find yourself in a bind on this planet, look for these people and ask them about me under the name I've used here.

Be careful with limited ammunition, however. I doubt there are any refill stations here. Guns are non-existent. Cannons... rare, but not enough to warrant mass production of ammunition. Plasma weapons? I cannot say. We use something similar here, but it's Chakra. If I am not alive, find my son. Make sure he is safe.

If I know Hiruzen, he will take up the mantle of Hokage with my death, and if my son is alive, but I am not, he would name him Naruto Uzumaki. That is where you should start your search. If I cannot trust Jiraiya with my son, hopefully I can trust my sister.

Samus opened the file and saw the complete dossiers. "Looks like he prepared for me coming here... I guess he learned to predict things in the future after a while. A trait we shared." Samus mused. "Computer, ready Pod 3 for complete merging. I'll be going out in civilian clothing, and making the journey on foot."

_Understood... Prepared._

Samus stepped into the pod, and was the suit disappeared, and she was in jeans and a long sleeve shirt. She also had track shoes on. "I'm heading out. Set all locks to setting 9, with the key as Setting 4."

_Understood._ Samus walked out, and the door closed. She started walking to the nearest town.

Usually, it would take her 4 days to get to what Minato told her was Konohagakure, but she wouldn't make it there before running into trouble.

-3 days after Samus landed-

Team 7 was getting briefed for another mission. "Team 7 here, requesting a C-rank mission."

Iruka looked at Kakashi incredulously. "Are you serious? They're only fresh Genin!"

"And yet they are High Genin level already. They can handle a low C-rank." Kakashi stated.

The Hokage nodded. "I will give your team an escort mission. You are to escort a bridge builder from Wave Country while he builds his bridge. He is not expecting anything above Bandits and thugs."

"We'll take it."

"Send him in." Sarutobi stated, as the door opened.

It showed a drunk old man. "I ask for ninja and I only get a group of kids?" The sake bottle in his hand shattered. A kunai was in the wall, and Naruto walked up to it, ignoring the shocked looks everyone had. As he pulled it out of the wall, he spoke. "Don't underestimate us. You will regret it."

"Naruto... did you have to do that?" Sakura questioned.

"He wants proof we're ninja, I gave him proof. If I was really trying to kill him, I would have. And he wouldn't have know it until it was too late." Naruto replied.

"My name is Tazuna... and I see at least one of you has got brass balls." the old man stated.

"His balls aren't brass." Sasuke stated. "They've got to be diamond studded or something."

"He does call the Hokage Old Man." Sakura added.

"Is it so wrong to call someone in power something other than what is respectful?"

"Yes." Sasuke and Sakura deadpanned.

"If you ask me, I'd find it refreshing. It acknowledges who they are, not what they are. Anyway, sensei, I might as well pack up my supplies. Which gate, and how long?"

"North Gate, 2 hours." Naruto nodded and simply vanished.

"How does he do that?" Sasuke questioned. "I mean, I can never see any Chakra manipulation whatsoever."

"Remember, he's got a few lessons in Fuuinjutsu. I wouldn't be surprised if it took him to his house or something."

-with Naruto-

Naruto found himself in a secret area of his house. There was a seal on his body that allowed him to come to this particular area of it, and no one else could get in without going through 50 meters of dirt and soil, along with 5 meters of concrete. It took him a while to build this point, without others knowing about it, but since the property was his, there was no need to do so otherwise.

The room he was in had Green, Yellow, and Red X floating around happily. "I've got an out of village mission. It's likely to take several weeks, so I'll need some help, and supplies. Anyone want to come?"

Several of the Green X came to him, along with a Red X. Naruto had found out that each of the X can do different things. Like the yellow one could heal wounds, or the Green one could heal Chakra. Red X were tricky, though. The Red X could heal any wound, no matter what, as long as the brain was intact. He had tried it with a wild rabbit, and it worked. It hadn't died yet, and the Red X couldn't bring someone back to life if needed. He packed a few storage scrolls, Cryo-Storage scrolls, and his Long-term Mission pack scroll. Several X went into his bag, while one Green one stayed on his shoulder. He went into the teleporter, ending up in his small apartment.

He then went through his Kunai stores, Shuriken, and put them where they needed to be. After that, he left his house, locked it, and went towards the North Gate. He made it there quickly, but also had a sense of foreboding. _'Something's not right. I don't know if it's with the mission or something else.'_

The others arrived on time, aside from Kakashi, who was five minutes late. "Alright. Just to be on the safe side. What did you all pack?"

Sakura showed what she packed. "I have everything I really need, and a few things just in case. I also have some scrolls on Medical Ninjutsu, to work on if we have cycles." Kakashi nodded.

Sasuke had the basic necessities, and Kakashi approved of it.

Naruto sighed. "I've got my Long Term mission scroll, a few Storage Scrolls, 6 Cryo-Storage Scrolls, just in case I need it for some reason. I also have 5,000 Exploding tags ready for use in another scroll. You know, in case we need to blow some shit up." Kakashi nodded, though Tazuna sweatdropped. "I also have nearly 600 Kunai sealed, and another 500 Shuriken, 20 Fuuma Shuriken, and various other weapons. Basically, if you need an army, a demolition specialist, or, well, anything you need, I probably got it."

"What is this kid? An armory?"

"Nah, this is only my Long Term Mission scroll. My armory scroll has at least four times as many weapons, and a much wider variety."

Tazuna looked at Kakashi. "I think he's crazy."

"Crazy? Maybe. Insane? A lot of people think so. Does he have a point? Most likely." Kakashi stated. "Bad feeling?"

Naruto nodded. "I can't tell if it's the mission or something else, though. It could be both. If it wasn't, I'd only take 3 Cryo-Storage scrolls, not 6."

Kakashi looked at Tazuna who was slightly nervous at this point. "Is there something you're hiding, Tazuna?"

"Not that I know of... just... how often are his bad feelings wrong?"

"Not once has my "Danger Sense" failed me. If I get a bad feeling, more likely than not, things are not going to go as normally planned. So I prepare for any event. Still... this feeling has good and bad points in it, and, unlike normally, I can't say where it comes from, or why." Naruto explained.

"Well, let's just hope you're wrong. I don't think I'd be able to pay for a mission upgrade." Tazuna said. _'I REALLY hope he's wrong.'_

"Alright, let's move out." Kakashi stated.

A few hours out, Naruto's strange feeling increased, and he tensed up. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura noticed. _'Whatever was wrong is coming this way... or we're going in it's direction.'_ Was the thought between the 3.

It was an hour later they found someone in front of tied up Ninja. Naruto knew that this was what he was feeling. Naruto ignored his team and went up to the girl that sighed, before reaching for her Stun pistol, before pointing it at Naruto, who stopped. "Who are you?" He asked, curiosity and malice in his voice.

"Who wants to know?" She asked.

"That depends on why you're here." Naruto retorted.

"Na..." Kakashi started, but Naruto cut him off.

"For all I know, she could be after us, sensei." Naruto said, his arm out. "I know that weapon. It may only be for stunning, but no one in the Elemental Nations would be able to produce it."

That caught Kakashi's attention. "What do you mean?"

Naruto eyed the weapon, which was a Stun blaster, with a Whip attachment. "Tell me why you're here, and if you mean no harm to me, or my friends, I will not bother you."

"I am here for 2 reasons. One is to find my brother. The other is to find a battle suit that activated a few weeks back."

_'Battle suit... she must be talking about my suit.'_ Naruto thought. "And your name?"

"Samus. Samus Aran." the now identified Samus stated. "Now what is yours?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." There was recognition in her eyes. "As far as I know, I have no siblings, so how do you know the name?"

"Do you know where your father is?"

"Dead, but that's not the point."

"It is the point." Samus stated. "My brother was named Minato Aetherway. After crash landing here some 30 odd years ago, he had changed his name to fit the place. The last log that he made, he had a wife that 6 months pregnant. It was to be male, and named Naruto. He planned for the event that he might die, along with his wife because of... complications, and that the person in charge would give him his mother's maiden name: Uzumaki."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You mean..."

"It seems I have family that's alive after all." Samus stated. "Quick question. Did a man named Jiraiya stick around?"

"No... I haven't seen him."

"That idiot." Samus stated. "Look, I can't go into the mission the Federation called me out of retirement for, but I will stick with you. You are part of my family, after all."

Naruto looked at her. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't." Samus stated. "I went all this time thinking my brother was dead, but really he was outside of the Federation's Jurisdiction. That's why I was called in. Are you aware of the different suits?"

"I don't think my dad wrote anything about them. I don't even know my father's name. Only that he's dead, and has been since the day I was born." Naruto replied. He then looked at the two tied up. "So do you know who these two are?"

"No." Samus admitted. "But they were hiding in a puddle. With my experience with danger and threats, I found them easily. I broke his neck." She pointed to one of them. "And he's currently unconscious. All I got was he was working with a man named Zabuza, for a midget named Gato. That's when he passed out."

Naruto looked at Kakashi. "You know anything about these two, sensei?"

"The Demon Brothers... Chuunin level Rogues. You said they were working with Zabuza?"

"Didn't get a surname." Samus admitted. "But that's what he said."

Kakashi studied the two, and looked at Tazuna. "Tazuna this mission just escalated to a B-rank. I have the sinking feeling that Naruto here was right, and there is more to this mission than you said."

"Misinformation?" Samus asked, earning a nod from Naruto. "Most likely."

"Look, I didn't know he hired this guys, but... he does have the money for it, and I couldn't pay for anything higher than a C-rank." Tazuna went through the whole story, which Naruto could tell was the truth, regardless of it being a bit of a sob story. He sighed. "Sensei, I think we should go on with this. What he can't pay for will come from Gato's accounts."

"I was thinking on that as well." Samus stated. "This Gato runs a legit business, but has dark side dealings. I hate those kinds of people."

Naruto nodded. Kakashi sighed. "Alright, I'll leave it to a vote. Who wants in?"

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto all raised their hands. "Well, looks like we're continuing." He looked at Samus. "You may have been able to handle 2 Chuunin level rogues, but I am not sure if you can handle a Jounin Level."

"Compared to these two, where would he be?"

"Probably twice as powerful." Kakashi stated.

Samus looked in thought. "These guys weren't much of a challenge compared to Ridley. I think I can handle it. I've got access to my Power Suit. I'll be fine."

"Power suit?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't know about it." Samus replied.

"He doesn't. But I think I know." Naruto stated. "It's like the battle suit you're looking for, right?" Samus nodded. "I think it's the same one that got rid of Mizuki, when he went traitor. It hasn't been seen since. But... I was there. I saw it. It walked off, after that. It was almost 5 weeks ago."

"Then it was probably the first activation they found. Over the next to weeks they continued getting signals. But they haven't gotten a single signal since the end of that two week period." Samus admitted. "Let's get going. But first..." she took her stun pistol and hit the other one in the neck, busting it. "Just to make sure he won't wake up."

Naruto took out a scroll, and sealed them both in it. "Normal Storage scroll. They're already dead. It's useless to use a Cryo-Storage Scroll. I'll keep these two on me so you can get a good start with their bounty." Samus nodded, and they all continued walking. Naruto was on a higher alert than usual.

Sasuke and Sakura stuck close together, so they could team up, Naruto and Samus did the same, while Kakashi was on guard completely. Though Naruto had put up a bit of a display, talking with Samus about what the federation was like, and other things. Kakashi heard most of the questions, but didn't understand most of it. Some of the questions were about her Power Suit, which Kakashi paid extreme attention to. She gave an extremely complicated explanation of each piece, mainly to try and confuse everyone, but Naruto seemed to understand each word, like missiles, and Arm Cannon Beams. The only thing Kakashi could make out were the Bomb and Power bomb abilities, but partially understood the Gravity Suit.

It was closing in on the end of the second day of travel, and they set up camp. "Samus, I have to say that Naruto probably doesn't understand most of what you said."

"Actually, Sensei, I understood it all." Naruto stated, causing Kakashi to raise an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"Well, most of the explanations give out some of the data that went into it. Some abilities are self explanatory, I'll admit. The Ice Beam, for example. It freezes the target if it hits." Naruto shrugged. "I know the programming was supposed to confuse people, but only those that knew of the programming side would know about that kind of stuff. It's the words in between that mattered. That's the funny thing. She says everything she does so she can confuse others, and still give out the information that she was asked. It's like giving too much information, to confuse others."

Samus ruffled Naruto's hair. "Hey!"

"You're not just smart, but you're also observant. Apparently they did at least a decent job raising you, whoever was there."

Naruto looked down. Samus knew what that meant. "There wasn't anyone, was there?" She asked, a little saddened. He shook his head slightly. "There will be now." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Because now, you've got me. Your father and I may have been separated when we were just kids, but I never forgot what he looks like. And you look like he did back then."

Naruto then made the connection. "I look like my father?" Samus nodded. "That means that..." _'Kira, did you know?'_

"**Yeah, I knew."**

_'Why didn't you say anything?'_

"**You never asked. If you did, I would've told you."** Naruto had a sweatdrop.

"Talk about your wake up call." Naruto commented. Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. Naruto then looked at Kakashi. "Sensei, you said your sensei was the Yondaime. Would you say that..."

"Yes, you look like him, and yes I had my suspicion of you being his son. I'm one of the few that knew he was married, after all." Kakashi stated. "That's why I protected you as an ANBU. Jiraiya wouldn't, so I would. You being on my team is more for his sake than my own, though. I wanted you, and the council wanted me to ignore you, and focus on Sasuke."

"And yet you haven't done that." Naruto pointed out.

"I'd be a hypocrite if I did. Besides, I don't really have to teach you three anything. Just tell you where you need to go, and you three can get there. It makes my job a hell of a lot easier."

"Yeah, no kidding. Training new recruits is tough going. Doesn't matter what kind of military you're in." Samus stated.

Kakashi and Samus chuckled at that. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing." Samus said.

"You'd understand it if you took a team of Genin." Kakashi explained. "Iruka probably knows this as well. He had to deal with you, after all."

"Hey!" Naruto shouted.

"He's got a point there." Sakura stated.

"Like you could talk." Naruto retorted. "You were louder than I was a pain. And that's saying something."

"He's right, you know?" Sasuke pointed out. "You were the loudest out of everyone. With all the pranks he pulled, the trouble he caused for the village, you were still louder than he was a pain."

"Not you too!" Sakura complained. Naruto and Sasuke laughed with Sakura soon joining in. Samus looked at Kakashi. "Did I miss something?"

"This happens from time to time." Kakashi admitted. "They tease each other and complain before laughing at it. All because its in the past."

"So, what makes you think you can take on these guys?"

"From what I experienced so far, as long as they don't get the drop on me, I'll be fine. How close are we to the clients home?"

"About a days worth of travel to Wave Country." Kakashi stated. "But we'll have to take a boat. A small one, that won't make much noise."

Samus stated. "I also doubt you could fit in it with us."

"You won't have to worry about me." Samus put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, earning his attention. She handed him a small disc. "As long as he carries this, I'll be able to find him. I'll be taking an underwater route."

"And the water?"

"It's water proof, able to go 7,000 leagues under water and still hold together." Samus stated.

"Sweet." Naruto put it in a pocket. It was at this point a yellow X came up to him, and Samus's eyes widened, before drawing her stun Pistol and firing at the X, which dodged it. Naruto was instantly on guard. "What did you do that for?"

"Those things are dangerous! Don't you know that..."

"I know the danger they could pose!" Naruto stated. "but they listen to me. They don't do anything without me saying they can. They can't harm me, because my body adapted to it years ago!"

"What are you saying?!"

"A red one entered my body when I was 6. I woke up 3 days later, but I was fine. My healing factor doubled at that point going from 5 times the usual amount to 10. Recently, I've been gathering more of them. I found out what they can do, and they're here to help." Naruto said, sternly. "Believe it or not, they're friends."

"How are you so sure that they're dangerous?" Kakashi said, his voice wary, holding a slight edge.

"If the federation found it they were still around, they would stop at nothing to get them into their possession as a weapon. They did it before, and I had to get rid of all of them. I thought they were all wiped out at that point." Samus's voice also had a edge. "I can't let the Federation find out about this, or they'd be all over this planet trying to grab any of them they can."

Naruto's eyes hardened. "They won't get them if they don't know about them. You said it yourself, you retired 10 years ago. You don't have to tell them about this."

"I would've preferred Dark Samus, the other half of my Power Suit to the X. The X are far more dangerous."

"Only if provoked." Naruto stated. "Leave them be for now. If your suit can still be recharged with the X, then they will still prove useful, and you know it."

"I..."

"What the federation doesn't know won't hurt them, or us. Besides, they've been with me for a while, and become friends. I don't let others harm my friends." Samus and Naruto's eyes met for a full 30 seconds. Samus put her Stun Pistol up. "If they harm anyone, then I will get rid of them. Remember that."

Naruto then turned his attention to the X. "So, what did you find out?" Samus heard the question, and found that he was talking to it. _'Am I going crazy?'_

Naruto nodded a few times. "Thanks. And I'm sorry about that. I know you guys were scared of her when she was coming in. Still, she claims to be my aunt." more squeaks. "I'm not sure. In any case, we'll have to be careful. But if what you say is true then this is not good. I'm tempted to have one of you guys go and take over Gato's body. But right now, I don't think it would help you guys out one bit."

"_But what about her? She'll kill us given a reason to."_

"I know. But she has to realize that you guys can be helpful to the right person." Naruto explained.

Kakashi then looked at Naruto. "When did you send that one out?"

"Last night, I sent one out, knowing that Samus was asleep. I knew of the threat the X posed beforehand, and that she'd attack in a heartbeat. It was my watch, anyway. I sent it out to take note of the situation in Wave country. What Tazuna said was sugarcoated." that caught everyone's attention. "Gato's almost bled the entire country dry. At most, they've got 3 months, before foreclosures set in. In towns, it's worse than Slums."

"Wait a minute. How can you understand them?"

Naruto looked at Samus. "It's because of the one that I absorbed when I was younger. I can understand what they say, and talk with them. They only really want to live in piece. They are still afraid of you, knowing that you killed their brethren. They can absorb themselves into me and help heal me. What's more is, I think it pass down through my children one day as a Genetic trait. Besides, the X that went into me all those years ago has been teaching me what he found out from _you_ went it was surgically removed from your body. It was one of the original X from your Power Suit. It left, and found it's way here. It found me, and my body adapted. I don't need a suit to absorb them. They can merge with me without any bad side effects. I know this because I've tried it out. I brought quite a few because I knew they could help out. We'll talk about it when the mission is over. For now. Don't go after them, until they can prove they only wish to help."

Samus looked at Naruto, and though he could tell she was angry, it wasn't at him. She was angry because she didn't realize he was keeping it from her.

Naruto had his bag in his lap and slept with his back to a tree. Several of the X left the bag and stopped on his shoulders, his head, and various other body parts, when they realized he was shaking. Samus noticed that he stopped shaking when they did, and that he was probably cold. She took a blanket, and walked over to him, putting it over him. The X snuggled into it, but didn't absorb into the blanket or him. She was still wary of them, but she would trust Naruto for now.

-the next day-

They found themselves on a water bank. Samus donned her Power Suit, and Naruto saw this. _'It looks like mine.'_ "So, you're going underwater?"

Samus looked at Naruto and nodded slightly. "Before I go, I want to say sorry. I shouldn't have judged them that quickly. I will put my trust in you, whether I trust them or not."

Naruto eyed her warily. "Alright, but I'll still be keeping a close eye. I don't appreciate the fact you went after them when they're friends of mine."

"I know. And that's why I'm apologizing. Old memories resurfacing does that from time to time. I had the same reaction after I found out the Federation had been breeding Metroids after they had me get rid of them all."

_Incoming call from the Federation._ Samus heard this, and put a hand to her helmet.

"This is Samus, go ahead."

_There appears to be a Bounty Hunter heading in your direction, Samus. We believe it to be a bounty hunter named Trace._

"Trace? You mean the Trace the Spider Demon?" Samus asked, earning everyone's attention.

_The very one. I hope you found the suit already. Trace has just exited our territory._

"Understood. Out."

_Don't die on us Samus._ The call was cut. "I never thought they'd pick up the trail this quickly. And of all of them, it just _had_ to be Trace."

"Alright, who's Trace?"

"A Bounty Hunter. He once went after me. He's a long range sniper, his main weapon, the Imperialist, is hard to determine anything about. It's range is twice that of a normal Sniper Rifle, and it's a laser. If you've got a good enough eye, you can follow the path, but if he shows up here, then you'll be better off leaving him to me."

Naruto eyed her. "This Imperialist... do you think the X can absorb its programming to use in your Power Suit?"

Samus looked at Naruto in surprise. "What makes you think they could do that?"

"They are beings that can replicate Genetic code. Why wouldn't they be able to?" Naruto questioned. Samus considered that for a moment. "You think they will?"

A Red X popped out. "Are you sure?" Naruto asked. "Alright. They're in, as long as you don't use it against them."

Samus gave a small nod. "Alright. You take the boat. I'll stay hidden for as long as I can, and take them by surprise." Naruto nodded.

Several Yellow X left the bag, and one went to in front of Samus. "He's asking for a description." Naruto clarified. Samus gave out what she remembered of both forms. "That's all I remember from our last encounter." the X went back to the others, before they all split up and spread out. A boat came up, and Tazuna along with Team 7 got in it. Samus stuck to underneath them while staying underwater.

When they saw the bridge, everyone was in slight awe at it. Naruto had one thought. _'That bridge is this country's last hope. One person wants it gone, and never finished. Gato, you are one mean son of a bitch, and have earned a place on my shit list.'_

Kakashi noted Naruto's face, which had a hint of anger. "Don't be mad at Samus, Naruto. She obviously..."

"It's not that." Naruto cut him off, quietly. "Gato has made my shit list. Mizuki made my shit list, and look where it got him."

Kakashi then realized that Naruto might have killed before. "Naruto, did you..."

"I did... but at the same time it wasn't me that did. I know who has the suit Samus is looking for, but she won't find a single trace of it, until the person puts it on. It first appeared that night, and killed Mizuki. I went missing for 2 weeks because of that. I learned what I could about it. That's what she's looking for. That's why I asked about her Power Suit. To see possibilities of the suit I have."

Kakashi was surprised. "So you did..."

"Let's leave that out of the report for the mission. I have a feeling I'll need it during this mission. I can put in on in a heartbeat if I need it. Just... be mindful of my aim. You'll also find out how I got a bit of control up faster." Naruto stated. "For now, we'll need silence."

Kakashi nodded, realizing he was right. "We've been lucky so far. Just to be on the safe side, we'll take the inner route with the Mangroves as cover." The boatman stated.

Naruto had the sinking feeling they were already found.

He wasn't too far off, either. Samus knew it too.

The disk she handed him glowed slightly. He looked at it, and saw a message. "2 People. Be wary. One Kakashi level. Big Sword. Other twice Sasuke reserves. Speed build." Naruto read it all, and nodded slightly. He said two words, that everyone knew. "They know." Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura got a chill down their spines.

They docked quickly afterwards. Samus came up on the bank, but keeping her suit on. Naruto looked at Samus and gave a nod. She nodded back. They knew they were being watched. Naruto got closer to Sakura. "Remember the sensory trick I taught you. It will come in handy." She nodded slightly.

Samus found one of them, as did Naruto, who threw a Kunai in the right direction. She noticed he moved elsewhere. Naruto then checked it out, figuring that they got out of the way. He found a Snow Hare. "Oh look. A Snow Hare. It's fur is white and it's spring. I wonder if it's an exotic breed..." He mused, before feeling the Killing Intent blasting him. Sakura felt it, and it wasn't even directed at her. "It seems I pissed someone off."

Kakashi and Samus felt something coming their way, fast. "GET DOWN!" Everyone hit the ground, except for Naruto, who dodged as it was spinning around. "Whoever threw that almost hit the cute little bunny." Naruto stated, as the Killing Intent blasting him grew. The giant sword hit a tree, and a man stood right on top of it. "If I were you kid, I'd drop the rabbit."

"Why would I do that?" Naruto asked. "It's so cute and fluffy."

"You ever hear of Righteous Female Fury? If you don't, you'll learn quickly what it is."

Naruto looked at Sakura. "I think I have. I'll take my chances." Then Zabuza noticed something about his jumpsuit. "Wait... what's that on your arm?" His voice sounded off for a moment, and Kakashi noticed.

"Don't think redirecting my attention will work."

"That spiral..." Zabuza mused. "Uzu... OH SHIT! UZUMAKI!" This caused raised eyebrows from everyone, including Samus and Tazuna.

"What's so wrong about me being an Uzumaki?" Naruto questioned. "It's not like it's a disease of some sort."

He unsealed a sword and tossed it Naruto's way, who caught it. "That is rightfully yours. Now let's see if you can USE IT!" Naruto dodged the incoming sword easily. Naruto tossed the sword to Kakashi, who caught it. "Hang on to that! Samus, keep watching!" He dodged another strike and glowed slightly, before being covered in a brighter light that nearly stopped Zabuza.

Naruto appeared in his Power Suit, the exact same as Samus was wearing, which caused her eyes to widen. "I'll be honest I didn't want to pull this out so early, but I know I have no choice in the matter. I stand no chance against you without it." he said.

"You're supposed to use the sword."

"I have no training with a sword. How can I use a weapon that I know nothing about?" Naruto questioned.

"I'll still kill you for attempting to take the Hare. I'm the nicer choice in that matter." Zabuza charged again, but Kakashi intercepted the strike with the metal plate on his hand, his headband up revealing a Sharingan Eye.

"And you think I'll let you?" He asked, his voice serious. Naruto found his chance and launched a Beam into Zabuza's stomach, but only hit his leg since he dodged.

"The hell?" He shouted, before a beam of light had him grappled. It was Samus, and she had him pinned. "He's pinned! Hit him hard, and do it now!" Samus yelled, voice changer active. Just then, 2 Senbon pierced his neck. A young person in a mask showed himself.

"I thank you for pinning him, for me. It made my job a lot easier." They said.

"A Hunter Ninja from Kiri?"

"Yes. He was supposed to be my quarry, however. They seem to think me capable, despite my age." Kakashi nodded, and put his Sharingan away. "It's secrets must not be revealed. I must be off." The wind picked up, and the two left.

"That Hunter Ninja... she's with Zabuza." Naruto stated, drawing everyone's attention.

"Based on what my brother put in his logs, I'd have to agree with you there."

"As would I." Kakashi admitted. "We'll see them again. Of that, we can be certain."

Samus and Naruto's faces never left the other. "Uh... something wrong?"

"No... nothing." Samus stated.

"We'll talk about this later, Samus." Naruto turned to Tazuna. "I think we'd be better off going to your place to rest up."

"Of course. It's the least I can do." Tazuna stated. "It shouldn't be far." Naruto's suit glowed and disappeared, before he fell to his knees, panting. "That... was... hard..." He passed out and collapsed. Samus disengaged her suit, and and picked Naruto up. A few Green X came up to him, but stopped in front of Samus, before, somehow, gesturing to Naruto. Kakashi looked at Naruto. "Chakra Exhaustion... With his reserves? That's got to be impossible."

"What do you mean?"

"His reserves are far beyond even my own." Kakashi pointed out. "It also means he has a lot less control over it. Maintaining that suit must take quite the toll on his reserves for it to do this. I think that X wishes to help, though."

Samus looked at the X, and hesitantly nodded. It went towards Naruto's navel, and absorbed itself into him. She carried him Bridal Style, and they walked off towards Tazuna's home.

It only took 10 minutes to get there, and Samus was directed to a Guest Room to put Naruto in. She didn't leave his side though, and the X that were still there were the same.

In the Living Room, Sakura and Sasuke were trying to grill Kakashi for information. He always replied with, "I don't know." Then Sasuke asked something else.

"How did he get the suit?"

Kakashi had a slightly different response. "I don't know... but I will find out. He's already revealed the X, though not exactly how he wanted to... and I intend on leaving that out of the report when we return."

"What caused him to pass out?"

"Chakra Exhaustion is the easiest way to explain it." Kakashi stated. "Some tea should work for when he wakes up."

"I don't think that's the problem." Sakura said, looking down the hall. "I think it's that he used too much Chakra for his Coils to handle. If he really has more Chakra than you, Sensei, then using that suit for long periods of time isn't a good thing until he has more Control. He needs his control up to near perfect, if not beyond perfect for any Kage. Either that, or get used to using the suit, which isn't a good idea for now."

"What about those floating things?" A young woman named Tsunami asked. "You called them X?"

"They're friends of Naruto. I'm not even sure of their full abilities, though. You'd have to ask him."

"Genetic Engineering." Samus spoke from the door to the guest room.

"Genetic Engineering is too complicated for the mass majority of beings to understand. Care to elaborate?" Kakashi asked.

Samus sighed, and walked to the couch. "The X were originally a primitive race that relied solely on taking over the body and mind of any being they absorbed themselves into. If they deem one a threat, they will do so, and attack the nervous system of said threat, thus killing them from the inside. The process would be quick, and extremely painful. Over the time-span of 10 days, one could easily die from their entire body being overrun by a foreign organism. I speak from experience."

This caused eyes to widen. "You... you were targeted by them?"

"It was 10 years ago." Samus went into the whole X Incident, including what led up to it. (Check Metroid Fusion for the GBA) "At the end of it all, I had to face off with an Omega Metroid, before one of the SA-X intervened and caused its own destruction. It revealed the core that had flew off earlier, and I absorbed it. I had everything I had with my original Power Suit, and the X absorption ability was gone, as I'd find out later. I had been working on recreating the effect, though wondering why I did, I didn't question it. It was a gut feeling, and I had learned to trust them. I'm glad I did, because one of them survived, and made it here."

This had everyone in a state of shock. "And you're not worried about those X near him?"

"For some reason, he has the same ability of the "Fusion Suit" as it was called. His own body has the ability to absorb the X itself. As the Fusion Suit was able to restore Energy or weapons ammunition based on the X type, Yellow for Energy, Green for Weapons, Red for both, and then the core, which was really just a way to regain an ability I had lost, along with being a Super-Charged Red X, it is different for him. If I look at things based on what I know and saw firsthand, and what is in use around here, I'd say Yellow heals wounds, Green restores Chakra, and Red does both. I may not be sure about it, but that's the only thing I can think of... and it will only work for him, Suit, or no Suit. It would only work for me with my Suit, but could very well be deadly if I don't have my suit on."

Kakashi had taken all of this in, and then a plan formed in his head. "Do you think we could use this to get rid of Gato? He is a menace, and has already made Naruto's Shit List."

"If that's what Naruto wants, they will do so. As I said before, the federation wanted them because of seemingly limitless potential. Most of their abilities are based off of Genetic Engineering at a level never seen before, or since. It can be more dangerous than ever before, now that someone can control them willingly. Quite literally, Naruto has this planet in his hands. If he wanted everyone to die, and he asked them to do so, they would probably do it without hesitation."

"Like a Bee hive." Sakura said, earning a few raised eyebrows. "Think of it like a Bee hive. The leader of the Bee hive is the Queen. Naruto would basically hold that position for the X, which are the workers."

Samus nodded, seeing what she was getting at. "That seems to be the situation here."

"So, if Naruto told them to, he could wipe out the entire population of Konohagakure?" Kakashi asked, suddenly fearful.

"Easily."

Kakashi hung his head. "The moment he figures that out, or if he does, and just hasn't, the moment he snaps, Konoha is doomed."

Samus raised an eyebrow. "Why would this be?"

"Picture an entire village, the same one your parents died protecting, scorning you, hating you, all for a reason beyond your control. No family to lead you right from wrong. Beatings every other day by drunken villagers, which only get worse on your birthday, all until you reached 8 years old, before it started to get less frequent, until the attacks died out, due to those that do attack get imprisoned." Kakashi explained. "I know this... because I stopped the majority of the mobs myself. Only me, and 3 other ANBU would do so willingly, and it was my ANBU squad. Their codenames were Neko, Kuma, and Weasel. Weasel was an Uchiha. Kuma has become a captain, as did Neko. Among us, Neko was the only female. We did everything we could for him, but I still fear it was not enough. The moment he snaps, the village is doomed for the way they treated him."

Samus narrowed her eyes at Kakashi, and he saw the hatred in her eyes. "I did what I could, but there's only so much we could do. Weasel had left after the Uchiha Massacre. He was gone. Neko and Kuma still guarded him alternating from time to time, and making sure nothing happens. Human Ignorance knows no bounds, and it all ties back to the Civilian Council, which praises Sasuke here, and constantly calls for Naruto's blood in council meetings. It always was a slight majority for it being a no, since the Clan heads tend to back him, minus the Uchiha Clan. The majority of the Shinobi wanted him to be treated right, not killed. The elders wanted him as a weapon for the gift he was given at birth. Everyone else wanted him dead. The Hokage constantly wanted his childhood to be normal. I knew, from the day that he was born, that his life will never be normal."

"And he actually stays there?" Samus questioned, her tone cold.

"I don't know why he didn't leave years ago. It could've been because he didn't know where to go, or it could've been that he didn't know why. A decree was that no one could mention his gift in the village, under penalty of death. Even saying this now could get me in trouble if the village finds out. He learned about it the day he graduated. Mizuki's death would've been ordered by the Sandaime anyway, so his death was going to happen once the ANBU got to him. There's also the little thing about his memories. His head was blown clear off his shoulders. They can't get any memories from him. I'm not sure if Naruto can with his X, but..."

"I don't think he'd want to. Then again, finding out who put him up to it would make his shit list if he knew." Samus pointed out.

"Or his Top-shit list." Sasuke added. "that's even worse."

Samus sighed at that. "Anyone I should be careful of in the village?"

"I'd steer clear of the council in general, but one person you need to be extremely careful with is a man named Danzou. If he knew anything about these X, or those suits, he will try to take them. He is old, decrepit, nowadays has one eye and his right arm covered in bandages, while still holding a wooden cane. In the political world here, he's the most dangerous I've ever come across." Kakashi told her. "That's if you come with us."

"Well, I found the suit, so technically I did complete the mission they asked me to do. I see no reason to destroy it, so that's out. Besides, someone's got to teach him how to use it properly. Who better than someone who's used it herself?" Samus asked. She pulled out a small rectangular device, which gave off a light vibration and flipped it open, while walking to the hall. "Samus here."

_Samus, Trace has landed in what is known to the locals as Wave Country. The target was also seen in that location, along with several X._

"Adam?"

_Yes, Lady?_

"Oh, good. I know where the suit is, and it's impossible to destroy it."

_The suit is not physical? Just a hologram?_

"I'm afraid not. It's hidden within someone soul. My Nephew, to be exact."

_That is a problem. Could you not eliminate him?_

"Not gonna happen. This is going to be done my way. The orders said to find the suit. They never said I had to bring it back. Only destroy it if were necessary. I do not find it necessary."

_And the X?_

Samus looked around. "Not a threat at the moment, but will not listen to me. Only my nephew."

_The threat of Trace is still there._

"Once I knew of Trace's involvement on this planet, Naruto had sent several X out to try and replicate Trace's signature weapon, the Imperialist. We'll be on guard, but we can only hope they pull through. The X I encountered were dangerous and tried to kill me on multiple occasions. These X don't seem that way, but it would seem as though they listen to Naruto."

_Your nephew?_

"Correct."

_I will continue to track Trace. Should I send a message to the federation?_

"Only let them know that the suit has been found, but I cannot take it to the federation. The owner would not agree to it."

_You mean to say, the suit is in the hands of someone that wants nothing to do with the Federation?_

"It's either that, or there's no reason to go to the federation with it. He is also not aware of federation laws, and regulations. And you ran the scans for technology. There is none that he could've used to get there."

_I see. After that incident with the X, which I believe you don't want them knowing about, this is quite the turn around._

"Oh yeah. It's a turn around, alright. Anyway, that mission is complete, but I won't be leaving this planet. It's outside of the Federation's Jurisdiction. They can't force him to come, and this place isn't even aware of them, lacking the means to get there. If there is some reason for him to get to safety from here, I will take him to a different location myself, and train him there. I can teach him how to use the suit. That's easy."

_Convincing him will not be?_

"Given his history with his home, it would be. However he has the stubbornness of any Aetherway, combined with a hot head. He's a Class 6 protector, if you know what I mean."

_I understand. The federation will not like this._

"If they don't, they can shove it. They need to remember that I retired 10 years ago. Unless provoked, he will not go after anyone in the federation. A hostage situation using one of his friends is a Death Warrant. Plain and simple. A few days, and this much I can easily say is a fact."

_I understand. I will let them know that you will not be taking the suit back, because there is no way to, and does not feel anything for them, good or bad, and therefore will only be a threat if they provoke the owner. Any objections, lady?_

Samus had a small smile. "None. Go ahead and let them know." There was a small chuckle, and the line was cut. She put the phone up, and found Kakashi looking at her. "Class 6 Protector?"

"A Class 6 Protector doesn't hold much respect for those in power, or above him. Rarely follows orders. Prefers to do things their own way. Telling them their way is wrong can end up bad for the one saying it. Can be a complete brute from time to time. However, they have a kind heart. They usually cherish life, and would protect nearly anyone that needs the help. If they can help, they will. They are too independent for the Federation, so that's why I resigned. The X incident was just the thing pushing me to that. I am a Class 6 Protector, too. A lot of those in the Aetherway family are like that from a young age. Not to mention stubborn in their ideals. There's one more thing that I think about him, though." Samus looked into the room Naruto was in. "He takes it to the next level with those he considers friends and family. I'm not sure of the actual extent, but I figure he'd probably go to hell just to get a friend back."

"Let me guess, it's hard to make their shit list?"

"Immensely. Making the shit list of a Class 6 protector is usually a death warrant ready to be signed. But Naruto has something worse. His Top-Shit List... for anyone that makes that list, they better hope that whatever deity they worship shows them mercy, for he will show none."

Kakashi nodded. "You've basically described what I've seen of Naruto, as well. I still think that he's well within his right to destroy the village. If he does, I'd ask you to take care of him. Make sure he's safe. Something I couldn't do myself."

"My life so far is extremely dangerous. It can only really get more dangerous if my past comes for me... or worse, him."

"His life is filled with impossible feats. In his position... would you try to prove everyone wrong?"

Samus blinked a few times and imagined it. "Come to think of it... I probably would. You think that's what he really wants?"

"I can't say for sure, but I think it is." Kakashi admitted.

Samus went into the room, and sat down on a chair in the room, near his bed. Several X were ticking close to him, though it was mainly Green and Red X. _'Naruto... please recover.'_

-Mindscape-

Naruto was sitting down with Kira and X. "So, she's back."

"**And it looks like she's disappointed."**

"I thought so." Naruto said, his head down.

X shook his head. _"She is not disappointed in you, Naruto. She is disappointed in herself. One of the X heard her idea, and has the full events of what happened on her end with my kind. Her attacking like she did is something any human would do, given what she knew."_

"It was just a reaction?"

"_She was trying to protect you, though it wasn't necessary, she didn't know that you had already adapted. Probably the only secret you have from her is Kira, here."_

"**Which she should probably learn of quickly. If she doesn't, though I doubt it, she could hold it against you."**

"_Oh, and Kakashi said the village is, more than likely, doomed the moment you snap."_

"It's because I can send all the X to get rid of them, isn't it?" X nodded at Naruto's guess. "Not happening, unless they try to banish me."

"**Didn't think it would."**

"_Although I am wondering about a suggestion she had."_ Naruto and Kira both looked at him. _"It's about Gato. Would you have an X go to him, take all his memories, and kill off the body?"_

Naruto's eyes widened at that. "You know... I just might do that."

"_I thought you might like it."_ X had a small smile on his face.

Naruto nodded. "So..."

"**We can't do anything about the Chakra coils. If I try to do anything with my own, the situation will only get worse. They'll be back to normal after about 12 hours. No chakra usage until then."**

Naruto nodded. He then had a thoughtful look on his face. "Hey X? Do you think you guys can help Samus understand your kind? I'm curious."

"_You would have to wait for her opinion on the matter. It will have to be willingly, not forced. If she tries to fight it, then it will not work, and could easily kill her in the process. I doubt you want that."_

"And if she agrees?"

"_We can make it so she will not be affected by us any longer, through her genetic code. Doing this will also allow her to communicate with us. Once again, you'd have to ask her."_

Naruto sighed. "Alright, is there anything else that I'll need to know?"

"_Kira and I have been talking. That hunter Ninja had a bloodline, and bloodlines are genetic. We could easily replicate the bloodline by copying the genetic code."_

"We're not going to go and take bloodlines for no reason. I'm not a power hungry idiot. That's the council." Naruto pointed out. "If the opportunity arrives, then we can. Can you contact the X outside?"

"_Yes."_

"The ones that are finding Trace should keep an eye on him, and find the Data for his Imperialist, and copy his memories. Only kill him if he gets hired by Gato, and do it from the inside, not the outside."

"_I can understand that point. But if he goes after you?"_

"Same if he gets hired by Gato. If his target is Samus, me, or Tazuna, then he dies."

"_Now that, is more like it."_

"**From what we found out about what he's done? I'm tempted to go out there myself and raze his buildings to the ground."**

Naruto shook his head. "No... He doesn't deserve to be killed by you. For some people, getting killed by you could be considered a pleasure."

"_Then why have us do it?"_

"Because of what I have in mind for them to do after they get his memories." Naruto had a devilish smirk on his face, and Kira was a little scared of it. "Okay. Here's what I've got in mind..."

And the end of it all, X was speechless, and Kira was looking on in silent awe. **"Honestly? I think that's overkill."**

"_You think we shouldn't?"_

"**Never said I didn't like it. I'm all for it, but with one little stipulation."** Kira explained her idea. Naruto's grin went from devilish to bat-shit sadistic.

"Oh yeah. That'll work."

"_I am in agreement as well."_

"**Good. He hit my shit list, too. There are 3 people that have ever made my Top-shit list, and I have only encountered 1 of them recently. He's also on yours."**

"We'll get him when the time comes." Naruto said. "Can I sleep in your fur?"

"**Get in here."** Naruto did just that and snuggled into it.

-outside-

One of the X resting on Naruto got a message. It went in front of Samus, who was watching it with a bit of caution. It gestured to her, and then turned a bit towards Naruto.

"Is he okay?" The moving up and down seemed to be a yes. "Does he have a plan?" Same motion. She sighed in relief. It tapped her on the head. "I can't really understand what you're saying. I can only infer from your movements." The green X stopped for a moment.

It then went towards Naruto's mouth, and then got close to her forehead. Not close enough to touch it, but enough that she got the idea. Then it got closer to another, and back to her mouth. She almost recoiled. Years of military training is the only thing that kept her from doing so. "You want to teach me how to talk to you?" the X made the yes motion.

Samus looked at Naruto. "As much as I want to say yes, I'm not sure. If he wants me to, I'd rather him say it himself. I also wouldn't want my DNA to be rewritten. I heard from someone on another planet saying that it hurts like hell. He had to do so multiple times over a 3-day loop. I'd rather get the full explanation from him first. Then I'll decide as to yes or no."

The X relented. Another came up to her. "Could you at least tell me what's wrong, with some guesses of my own?" A yes. "Chakra Exhaustion?" That was moving side to side. A no. "Chakra burn out?" A pause, before a nod. She sighed. "So, he used too much Chakra, his coils overheated, in a sense... I guess that's just an effect. He'll have to work on that." She paused. "Will he sleep until the Chakra coils are repaired?" A yes. "I'll let the others know." She got up and went towards the door. "But if he doesn't have a plan for Gato, then I'll come up with one myself. I'm not sure whether Gato would like my plan more, or his." A Red X went over to her, and rested calmly above her right shoulder.

00000x00000

Chapter complete.


	3. Chapter 3

…

**Chapter 3**

Naruto woke up to find himself in a bed, with Sasuke leaning against the wall. "12 hours?" He asked.

"Shut it." Naruto said, though his voice didn't hold any feeling to it.

"Samus said something about the X making her an offer. She didn't explain it but, she wants to talk to you before she accepts it."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Is she awake?"

Sasuke shook his head. "She was up late last night, before I stepped in and told her to get some shut eye, and that I'd watch over you myself. That was 4 hours ago."

Naruto sighed. "Where is she?"

"Hang on. I'll let the others know you're awake. I'll try letting Samus know, but I doubt she'll wake up." Sasuke left the room, and within seconds, Samus burst through the door, a worried expression on her face. Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Tazuna entered the room behind her.

"Naruto, I'm..."

"It's okay. I was in my mindscape. I knew what was going on... and about that offer from the X?" Her eyes widened. She was going to talk to him about it, but didn't think he knew all about it. "It was my idea in the first place. If you're going to understand someone, see through their eyes. Whether you agree or not is your choice. That's what I was thinking when I asked about it. It's possible."

"And the DNA?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. It would probably be best to figure out if its compatible first. If not, then it might have to be changed slightly. Not enough to alter your appearance, just enough to get what is needed for it." he then noticed the Red X that was on her Shoulder. "You've been doing that already, haven't you?"

"_Yeah, I knew you'd need the information. I was just getting it. There isn't much changing needing to be done. Just one of has to go into her without her suit. As long as there is no intention to harm, she will not be harmed. Along with that, the absorption ability will work in both states. Her suit will also gain the same storage abilities as yours does. No physical storage needed."_

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "That's quite a bit. I only suggested the language, not all of that."

"_Well, it's compatible with her genetics. Should be a simple matter. She'll be unconscious for about 5 hours while her body adapts, but other than that, she should be fine."_

Naruto then relayed what was found out. Samus and the others were surprised. "Hold on!" Naruto took a look at Sakura. "If you can do this for her, why not do it for us?"

"Because she already has a suit, and that suit also has the ability to restore her abilities with the X. It's merely transferring the abilities to her normal state, without the Suit. It is dependent on the person. We'd have to know if your genetics were compatible before I even bothered to try. You could die, if we're not careful." Naruto explained, and Sakura shrunk back.

"Is it worth it?" Naruto looked back at Samus. "Is it worth seeing it from their side?"

"I'd say yes. I doubt you could produce X-abilities like I can, but this much is a fact. It happened to me by pure accident. I was just at the right place at the right time. Recreating that effect is what we're trying to do. You up for it?"

"What about Trace?"

"I've got plans for him if he goes after you, me, or Tazuna." Just then a yellow X entered the room through a window.

"_Good you're awake. I got the order, and the transfers are already done. Gato won't remember any of it."_

"And the other points?"

"_Four are following Trace. They aren't attacking, but he found his way to Gato's hideout. He promised pay, but Trace turned it down. It's official. He's after you."_ Naruto's face went cold. _"More specifically, your suit. He knows the suit is here. And a few others probably also know. It's funny, though. He didn't know what it looks like... but Zabuza told him what was seen. He was not happy. He wants Samus dead, and he's going after you for your suit."_

"Did you get the data?"

"_Already done. Memories as well."_

Naruto nodded. He looked at Samus. "Trace is after both of us." This sent shock through her features, before rage set in. "Termination?"

Naruto smirked when she said that, and turned to the X. "Once all data is extracted, including possible others that know... Kill him in front of Gato. Then do the same to the greedy bastard Gato. Make him explode after several convulsions, and rapid multiplication."

The X flew off. Everyone looked at Naruto. "You're insane. You really think they could do that?" A small boy asked. "No one can..."

"Within 2 hours, Gato and Trace will be dead. There will be no reason to fear that coward anymore." Naruto then turned to Kakashi. "By the way, we already got our pay transferred. 500,000 to each of our accounts enough?"

"That's twice the payment of an A-rank." Kakashi questioned. "And how did you..."

"Gato paid us handsomely. And now he's going to die. The rest of the money he had was sent via mail to those in the villages, in disguise as eviction notices. Everyone will fear them, and his men won't question them... that is, until they are opened, and they find checks, and their own deeds back in their own hands." Naruto stated, with a small smile.

"Gato would never do that! He's too cruel!"

Naruto grinned. "And that's why I had one of the X to make him do so and then forget he ever did it." He looked at Samus. "Are you ready?" She nodded. The Red X then went into her navel, and she was knocked out by a green touch to her forehead by Sakura. Naruto looked at her. "Did you have to do that?"

"You said it would be easier if she didn't fight it. I just made it so she couldn't."

"It's a mental fight that I'm worried about." Naruto stated, before a Core-X was seen floating outside. He went to the window and opened it. "What are you doing?"

"_I got the data from the Imperialist. Trace is blissfully unaware of our abilities. I transformed into a Core-X after I was far enough away from the source. I immediately came back here. 3 others went into him when I left."_

Naruto nodded. "Can you replicate the data you have?"

"_It will take some time, but yes. Why?"_

"Because we're gonna need to download the Imperialist Data in 2 suits." Naruto smirked.

"_Oh... Shall I head back home until I can do so?"_

"Please do. And make sure no one knows you are there."

"_Understood. I'll be there waiting in the main Room."_ Naruto nodded and the Core-X left.

"What kind of X was that?" Kakashi questioned.

"That, my friends, was a Core-X." Naruto stated. "I may not be sure if the X will be more of a Bloodline, or if it just rests with me, but I really hope it's the latter."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"CRA." Everyone, sans Samus, looked at Sasuke. "You don't want the CRA, do you?"

"I don't believe in polygamy. It's not right in my opinion. Even if I probably deserve it with my childhood, I don't want something like that. It's demeaning, and only for those who are power hungry bastards."

"_It might pass down, but I am not sure. I'm not even sure if Samus will have it pass down, either."_ X said in his mind.

"**It's not tied into your Genes. That much is certain. However it is tied with your soul. It might pass down. Only time will tell."**

Naruto mentally nodded. "Anyway, let's get to work. Gato's gonna be dead soon, and everything he owns personally, now belongs to me. Meaning, all his mercenaries are mine, Zabuza and his apprentice work for me, as well." Seeing the confused looks, he elaborated. "The fake Hunter Nin." At their nod, he continued. "Any slaves he had are also mine, and I have to go there to set them free. Those who are broken may follow me back, because there is no other reason to. After that, I'm giving Gato's company, to Tsunami, and renaming it."

"How did you already get everything he owns?" Kakashi questioned.

"It was after everything was transferred. He wrote up a will. Everything in his name becomes mine. 60% of his funds are going to the towns in Wave Country. Not even 1% was used to pay us. His properties are mine, and all stocks to Gato Shipping and Production are mine. 20% of his funds are going into research and development."

"What do you plan on developing?"

"More efficient water based traveling, and the beginnings of Aerial Travel. It'll take a while, though, I'll admit. Along with an energy source that is much more efficient here. The rest was going to me, including all staff and mercenaries. Upon his death, even Zabuza and his apprentice are essentially mine to control."

"So, in a few hours, you'll be heading out there to get everything that is yours?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto nodded. "Good. Think you can get them to train us?"

Naruto merely smirked. "That was the plan. Zabuza would be teaching me to use a sword, and then free to go. You and Sakura would also learn from his apprentice. Sakura would need the help of an experienced Medic, and it turns out she is."

"I'm not an experienced Medic." Sakura pointed out.

"His apprentice is." Naruto retorted. "Zabuza will have to teach me Kenjutsu. I'll be talking to him about that."

Everyone nodded at that. Getting the sword from Zabuza would mean he knew how to use it.

"What makes you so sure that Gato will die from this? For all you know, they could leave him alone!" The kid shouted.

Naruto sighed. "They listen to me. I told them what I wanted. They'll do it, especially since I'm the only one keeping _them_ alive. If not for me, Samus here," He thumbed at the unconscious Bounty hunter. "Would have killed them already. The only reason she hasn't is because I want them alive to help out. Their fate is in my hands. She and I are the only ones that know how to eliminate them."

This surprised everyone else. "If they, for some reason, turned against me, then I would have to know how to get rid of those that want to get rid of me. They may listen now, but that's only because I was the only one that could understand them. If someone else finds out about what they could do, then they'll go after them. As a friend, not their leader, I won't let anything happen to them if I can help it." A red X entered the room. "What's up?"

"_Gato is dead. Trace is injured, but we couldn't kill him. He'll be fine after 4 days, at least. You'll have to take him out soon. We no longer can."_

"Damn. To think that Trace has already gained a resistance. I guess that's why they call him the Spider demon. He adapts too quickly." Naruto admitted.

"What do you mean? This Trace guy isn't dead?" Kakashi questioned.

Naruto shook his head. "Samus has the majority of the information on him. Until she wakes up, we'll have to get Sasuke his Sharingan. Gato is already dead, and his will distributed. I'll go and get what's mine, and go from there. When Samus wakes up, tell her to try and contact my suit. It's obvious she has the processor core number. She can contact me. Without my suit, she can actually contact me through Telepathy. By contacting my suit with her own, she can talk to me wherever I am. I'll give her my progress then. Hers will run off of her Physical Energy after her Energy Tanks run out. It'll be much more linked to her central nervous system than before. After the Energy Tanks are depleted, any damage to the suit will actually damage her physically. It won't shut down after that. The Energy Tanks are, quite literally, shield generators, and no longer have any bearing on how the suit operates. It's also impossible to sleep with it out. Make sure you tell her that." Kakashi nodded. "Anyway, I'm out. I'm not sure if he knows who has the suit, or how it works, but he knows what it can do. He just doesn't know what I can do."

Everyone nodded. Naruto jumped out the open window, and ran through the nearby forest to where Gato's main base was.

-30 minutes later-

Samus woke up, only to find that Sakura was there. "Where is my nephew?"

"He went out to claim what became his." She replied. "He also gave us a message to give to you."

Samus nodded, and Sakura repeated the message. "I see. That's good to know, actually. The Energy Tank remodeling should actually come in handy."

"Oddly enough, I understood more than what Kakashi-sensei understood." Sakura admitted. "That's why they're watching over Tazuna and the Bridge, while I wait for you. And about Trace..."

"I should have seen that one coming. Trace was known as the Spider Demon for a reason. I just didn't know what that reason was. Now, I think I do." Samus admitted. "And you're right, I should contact him."

-with Naruto-

Naruto reached Gato Industries Main Research labs and as going over everything they had there, with a few people in lab coats. "You are the new owner, but I don't think you could understand this."

After a few moments of silence, he spoke. "You going for short or long range?" Naruto looked at the leader.

"You mean, you already know what this is for?" He asked.

"Of course. Missile Launching Systems." Naruto said, before turning back to the screen. "Sadly, Missiles using this system are only good for 10 yards out, unless you're going line of sight."

"How did you come to that conclusion?" The leader questioned.

"The programming alone can tell a lot about a system, but only to those familiar with the complexity. Fuuinjutsu is about twice as complex, and 50 times as dangerous if something goes wrong." Naruto pointed out. "Anyway, you got a map of the area? Along with every other base?"

The man nodded, and pointed to a table. "It's a parchment map of Wave Country. All of Gato's old bases are there. I'm surprised you weren't told about this yet. Did he really choose you as his successor?"

Naruto went over to the table. "There's a reason he chose to leave all of his assets to me." He then unfurled the map, and studied it intensely. "The biggest reason is Trace. He's a Spider Demon, and wasn't sure how Trace could kill him. I know. What's more is, the first thing I'm gonna do is make sure he goes down. I'll need to know every point in every base Gato has. It's unknown if Trace is really the one that killed Gato, but he mentioned me by name. That's why I asked for a map."

The man nodded. "I'll send you some suggestions for the Missile Launching Systems once Trace is taken care of. You can't count me out just yet. I'm a Shinobi as well. I can handle most of what he can throw at me." He then turned around, and walked out. "I've got other things to do right now, such as finding out where Trace is currently hiding, and letting the one person to ever defeat him know. He's a dead Demon once Samus gets to him." After that, he left the room completely, before using the Shunshin to get to another area.

-Warehouse 19, Wave Country-

Naruto appeared in front of a warehouse seemingly in the middle of the forest. He was about to enter before he heard a voice. _"Naruto, do you copy?"_ It was Samus.

He thought back a response. _'I hear ya, Samus. It seems you're finally awake, eh?'_

"_Yeah, I am. Why didn't you eat breakfast?"_

"_Chakra Overburn is like a Power Surge. It's not like Chakra Exhaustion, which is more like a Fuel Tank being near empty. Besides, I got a few things from Gato's men. They already know that I've got everything in my name, now. Zabuza and his apprentice, who I now know as Haku, are on their way to the house. They work for me, and for the time being, they're guarding Tazuna's family."_ Naruto told her. _"I've got plenty of chakra to use right now, and no, my suit is not active."_

"_I see. Now, what about the mercs?"_

"_Not a problem. I laid off 80% of them. The rest merely guard the scientists, which I had just found out were working on a Missile Launching system. Severely underdone, but it's what they had. All things considered, they were far beyond what this planet has to offer."_

"_Trace?"_

"_Not sure of his location. The X are currently searching for him."_

"_I know that. I was already told they were."_

"_You mean it worked alright?"_

"_Yeah, it did. I can understand them, and I can see why things are going like they did. Someone has to teach you how to use your suit."_

"_My suit training will have to wait until Trace is dead. We've got 4 days, at most. That's why I want you on call, and ready to go when Trace is found. You're the only one that I can trust with this at the moment. There's no Jutsu to my knowledge that can reach as far as the Imperialist."_

"_I figured that much. I know how to counter the Imperialist, but I can't use it, because I don't have the programming for it."_

"_Programming is in Konohagakure at the moment. Anyway, I'm about to check up on all of the slaves Gato had in his possession. If I get pissed at their living conditions, you might feel a draft... and I'm currently about 40 miles away from Tazuna's place."_

"_You mean to say you could make a wind go that far?"_

"_I'm saying, you might see a Tornado... or a Hurricane. One of the two."_ Naruto corrected. _"Anyway, I'll talk to you later."_

"_Alright. I'll let them know. Sakura is currently here with me. Kakashi and Sasuke are with Tazuna at the Bridge. I'll let Sakura know that Zabuza is under your command. Samus out."_

"_Naruto Out."_ Naruto then turned to the door, and went through, to find a lot of females tied up in less than decent clothing. A lot of them looked broken, and scared of him. He walked to the nearest one, and undid her shackles. "Are you okay, miss?"

The girl looked at him, and he nearly blew his top. "What is your desire?" she asked, her tone lifeless.

"What is your name?" Naruto asked, trying to keep himself from blowing up in anger.

"You wish to know my name?" She asked in that lifeless tone.

"They broke your will, didn't they?" He asked, softly. She didn't respond. "Yes or no. Did they break your will?"

"Yes. I do what I am told. As do all of us. We all belong to Gato. We do as he wants. We are his play things. If he wishes, we kill ourselves." she said, in that same lifeless voice.

"Is anyone here not broken of their will?" She shook her head. "Does anyone have family left?" Another no. "Gato had killed all of their family and friends, didn't he?" A nod.

He turned the rest, and used a voice projection Jutsu. "Gato has left everything of his to me. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Gato is dead. As of this point, you are to follow my orders, and my orders alone, unless I myself say otherwise, in person. If someone claims to be me, tell them to Upgrade themselves. If they are not covered in this armor..." He activated his own suit. "Then you are not to listen to them." He got rid of the suit. "I am your new master. Anyone that had family left, speak up."

There were a few that responded, and Naruto had a total of 5 Shadow Clones release them. They all had the lifeless eyes that the first one he saw had. "I'll pay for transport as to where you came from. You'll be going back to your family. Everyone in here is no longer on the market. All of you will be returned to your family. Let them know that you have been freed, and the one that took you from your families happens to be dead. His replacement is sending you back to your families. Make sure they know what happened to each of you. I claim no responsibility for what Gato has done, and neither does Gato Corporation."

He looked at each of them, and saw a small amount of life in their eyes. He managed to give them slight happiness. "If you're from the Mainland, head to Port 3. If you're from one of the sea countries, head to Port 5. Gato Shipping is going to bring you home after the last owner had died. These are the orders from the new President and CEO of Gato Shipping and Transport. Understand?" They all nodded. "4 Shadow Clones will escort you to where you are to go. Get moving." They all followed the Shadow clones out. The rest of them released the others, and brought them forward.

"Anyone left have someone that can help you regain yourselves?" 2 raised their hands. "Where are they?"

"I last heard mine was in Bird Country. Her name is Toki." One of them said. Naruto nodded. "Port 3. And you?"

"He is in Konohagakure, last I checked. He went to become a Shinobi. I was a Kunoichi there years ago, as well." This girl had brown unkempt hair. There was small markings on her cheeks in the shape of rectangles, which just now hit Naruto's vision. _'How did I miss those?'_

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What's his name? I may know him."

"Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake. Out of everything I do remember of that time, that's all there is. I don't remember anything else. I don't even remember what my skills were."

Naruto looked at her blankly. "Come here for second." She did so. "Turn around. I need to check something." She did so, and he checked the back of her head for anything resembling a seal. He found it quickly, but the majority of it was hidden by her hair. He whipped out a Kunai, and carefully cut the hair with it revealing the rest of it. "Hmm..." He begun analyzing it, and found out what it was in 3 seconds. _'A memory blocking seal. That's really high level. Kira, you got anything on this?'_

"**Yeah, I do. A Class 7 Reverse should do the trick."** Naruto mentally nodded.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Do you remember your name?" He asked, earning a nod. "What is it?"

"Rin. Rin is my name. I don't remember my surname, if I have any." She replied.

Naruto nodded. "Rin, I'm going to attempt to remove this seal on you. It's a Memory Block Seal. It's extremely high level Fuuinjutsu. I had just gotten to that level myself, so I can remove it. I still have a long way to go before I can be called a master, so you know. This may cause a massive headache, or cause you to fall unconscious."

"Why does this sound so... familiar?" She asked.

"I don't know, but this seal has to be removed if you are to recover at all." Naruto told her. "Do you understand?" She nodded. "Alright. Here goes. 8 Star reverse: Class 7!" He smacked the seal, sending her forward, straight on to her face.

She groaned on the ground. "My head... Huh?" She looked at Naruto. "Sensei? But you're... wait, you aren't my sensei. You're..."

"Gato's replacement as CEO and President." Naruto said. "What happened to you, and how do you know Kakashi? This I have to know." He tapped his headband, causing her to look, and she nodded. "My name is Rin. I was on a mission to Kumogakure for diplomacy. Kakashi was on my team during the Third War, along with the Black Sheep of the Uchiha Clan, Obito Uchiha. Obito died in a rockslide, if you must know, and gave Kakashi one of his Sharingan, since he had just activated it. It's in Kakashi's left eye. I myself did the transplant. Last I heard, Kakashi was trying to get away from Kumo-ninja, and I held back to buy him time. He had the information. I took them out and fell unconscious due to Chakra Exhaustion. Woke up here, and I couldn't remember anything. That was 8 years ago. The only thing that kept me from being broken completely is an image of Kakashi in my mind the moment I was about to give up."

Naruto tossed her a Kunai. "You may want this." She caught it. "If I were you, I'd ask around for Tazuna's Place. When you get there, ask for Tsunami or Samus Aran. And tell them that you're looking for Kakashi of Team 7."

"Team 7 has been disbanded ever since the Third War. Kakashi and I were the last two members."

"A lot changes in 8 years. I'm a part of Team 7. Kakashi happens to be my sensei. Recently found out his sensei was my father. Minato Namikaze."

"Well, that explains why you talking about the seal they put on me sounded familiar. Our sensei was a Seal master, after all. How far are you?"

"Just got to Class 7, myself. Memory block seals are usually a Class 5 or 6. That one was far more advanced than usual. Someone made it specifically to make it seem as if it did something else. If not for the fact that I picked it apart piece by piece I wouldn't have made the connection. And sorry about making fall on your face."

"It's alright. The worst I got is a headache, and that was from the fall." Rin admitted. "Just know that if you don't warn me next time," Her eyes hardened. "I'll castrate you."

"Samus is my aunt, and I just recently met up with her. Father's side. And be careful not to piss her off. If you tell her that Naruto sent you, she should be at least somewhat friendly. Before you go... Do you know what Kakashi-sensei's face looks like under the mask? I swear, he never takes the damn thing off!"

"Did you know that there's a 100,000 Ryou reward for a picture of Kakashi's full face?" Rin asked.

"There is?" Naruto asked. "Why didn't I hear of it?"

"Not widely known. I've seen it, but I wasn't able to get a picture. Believe me when I say... I made my own mark there. He knows it, too. The reason he has it now is to hide the mark I made, which can't be removed unless I remove it."

"What rank were you?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"He doesn't talk much about his past. Sadly, what I knew is that the Sharingan is not his, but he has a nasty habit of being 2 or 3 hours late on the dot. Not a second earlier or later for either one."

She shook her head. "Still taking Obito's habits... I'll set him straight. Don't you worry about that." Naruto nodded, and nodded his head to the door. "The nearest town is about 10 miles out. If you want to help out, make sure Tsunami knows about you first."

She nodded, and walked out. He then turned to everyone else. He counted them all out. _'There's 43 of them left. Any ideas on what to do with them?'_

"**Turn them into a Harem for you?"** Kira asked.

_'Since when did you become a pervert?'_ Naruto asked.

"**Kid, there is no one that isn't a pervert. Even you have hints of perversion. Active perverts, like Kakashi, have no trouble admitting it. You don't like perverts, because they demean females. At this point, these girls have nothing to live for, and their will is shattered. By being around you, you could help rebuild their minds, and make them better than before. The Harem idea will just help you out in that department."**

_'I... I don't like that idea. You got a different one?'_

"**Sorry kit. That's the only one that's feasible. They are all broken emotionally, and mentally. Someone has to help them rebuild themselves. You can do so through this Harem. If you want them to be a lot more decent, you'll have to get measurements. I can help with that, but I'll have to be in control, as I know exactly what to look for."**

Naruto mentally nodded. _'The current clothing has to go. As long as it shows nothing that shouldn't be shown, meaning all of their modest parts are covered, and there is no cleavage, then I have no problems.'_

"**How about this?"** Kira sent a mental image of the clothing.

_'That'll work.'_ Naruto replied. "Alright, everyone listen up. I"m going to take measurements. You're going to be getting some new clothing. What's you've got on right now is not fitting of any woman." They all nodded, and started stripping. Naruto closed his eyes, before they opened as Red with black slits. _'Kira, I'm leaving the measurements to you. Make sure you have everything you need from all of them. One false move, and I'll send you back.'_

_**'Don't think I didn't think you'd say that. I'm not about to harm them.'** _Kira replied. _**'It's not worth the consequences. They need help, and you are the only one they will listen to. I've got your body, so they'll listen to me.'**_

As Kira took the measurements, Naruto and X watched carefully. As all the measurements were taken, Kira wrote down the order, along with making the designs right next to them. _**'Naruto, I'm done with the measurements, and have the entire thing drawn up, with the order right next to it.'**_

_'Got it.'_

"_**We're not switching back yet. I know only one person that could get this order done in 2 hours flat. I'll have to use your Chakra to get there, though. You have enough, but if I don't talk to him, it won't get done. Pay close attention, because I plan on teaching this to you one day, anyway."**_

_'Wait, you mean you know a Jutsu and you haven't taught me it?'_

"_**I'll talk about it later. For now, we have to get the new uniforms for them."**_

-with Tsunami, 20 minutes later-

Tsunami was doing the dishes, when someone knocked on the door. Samus walked to the door, and opened it, in her Power Suit. "Zabuza."

"Uzumaki?"

"You mean my nephew. He already informed me of what's going on here. You have to tell me what you saw when Trace was in front of you."

"You mean that green and red guy that didn't even look human?" Zabuza asked, still being supported by his apprentice. Samus showed a hologram over her Arm Cannon. "Did he look like this?"

"Exactly like that. He said he was after a suit. I assume it's yours?"

"My life, and my nephew's suit. I shamed him 3 times already. He's a long range fighter. No one else has gotten close enough to harm him when he goes after his targets. I'm the only target that he's failed to kill." Samus pointed out. "Come on in, and don't destroy anything."

"Well, the Uzumaki has complete control of everything Gato owned. He checked the R&D department, but that's the last I saw of him." Zabuza said, his voice somewhat hoarse.

"Zabuza-sama, you shouldn't talk too much."

"Follow me, you two."

"I think you should know something. I found out that Gato had a Kunoichi in his slave ring. It's a sensory thing, but I'm not sure where they're from."

"Good to know." Samus stated, as she lead Zabuza and Haku to a room, and they put Zabuza on the bed. A few green X came into the room. "Yes, I'm fine." she pulled out a disc. "Can you take this to Kakashi? Tell him to push the button, please. It'll pass on my message."

"_It's because he can't understand me, isn't it?"_

"Yes. That's the only reason why. I'm starting to understand what Naruto was up to with you guys."

"_He claims he's not our leader. In all honesty, we see him as our leader. We listen to him first. You may be his aunt, but if he says something that clashes with what you say, we'll follow him over you. Remember that."_

"I'm aware." Samus replied, as the X flew out towards the bridge. She then got a message. "Naruto, what's up?"

"_Samus, I just figured something out. Tell Kakashi I'm giving him permission to tell you the truth about the Kyuubi. But know this: I am not the Kyuubi, who happens to be female. Her name is Kira, and she's currently helping with the remaining slaves. Their wills are broken, so someone has to help rebuild them from scratch. I'll be gone for a while. I'm leaving Trace to you. Has Zabuza arrived?"_

"Yes, he has. He's still injured."

"_Not surprised. Shutting down the heart temporarily is a hard thing to do. Anyway, I found out there was a Kunoichi from Konohagakure in Gato's Slave Ring. Her memories were sealed off, and she knows Kakashi-sensei. I told her to search out Tsunami, or you. Her name is Rin. She should be there soon. She's Kakashi's teammate. Tell her that you know that she put a mark on Kakashi's face."_

"You're serious?"

"_She never told me where, but I'm assuming a cheek. Anyway, About the Kyuubi, don't tell Kakashi-sensei that her real name is Kira, or what she's doing. Kira is currently using my body to get an order done for the slaves that have nowhere to go, and no one to rely on. When I get back, I'll send a Shadow Clone for an update. The X know to let you know when they find Trace. Remember, you're the only one I'd trust to take him out."_

"I know that. Thanks for the information. And give the R&D the Long Range Missile programming if you can."

"_I'll be giving them the Missile, Super Missile, Ice Missile, and Diffusion Missile programming, and have an X download it, so I can use it later on. Alpha X already has the programming for them, and the data to use it. I don't have the Missile Function on my suit, sadly."_

"Alright. Anything else?"

"_Nothing else at the time."_

"Alright. Samus out." The connection was cut.

-2 days later-

Samus found herself in front of a Cave, 6 Yellow X and 3 Green X in the area behind her. She looked over her shoulder. "You guys ready for this?"

"_We're taking out a threat to Naruto, right?"_

"It's a threat to everyone on the planet if he's not stopped. Naruto is only one of them, but he's also the main target. He'll go through anyone and anything to get to his target." Samus replied.

"_As long as Naruto is safe, all else doesn't matter to us."_

Samus resisted the urge to sigh. "Since the main target Trace has is Naruto's suit, he'd be after Naruto. I want to help him out, and he put his trust in me. Since he's already gained an immunity to the X infection, there is nothing you can do, but support."

"_Alright. We're ready."_

Samus nodded, and went in, the X following her closely. She was ready to fire a Diffusion Missile the first chance she got. She caught him in his Alt Form, and he was sleeping. She launched the missile at him, waking him up. He didn't get out of the blast radius in time, and ended up with slight Frostbite. She launched another missile, freezing him completely. She then launched a multitude of Missiles, launching an ice Missile, until he finally fell to the ground. She latched on to him and pulled the corpse to her. There was a slight twitch one one of the legs, and she launched a missile to blow it off, making Trace release a screech. She looked at the X. "What?"

"_You're being a lot harsher than I was told."_

"He threatened my family. My _only_ family member left to my knowledge. I'm not letting him get any leverage. Any chance that he survives is a chance that Naruto will die. I'm not taking that chance." Samus replied. "If it means I have to be brutal, then so be it."

Trace twitched again, resulting in another Missile blowing off the limb. There was no screech this time. "As I said, I'm not taking any chances. Not this time." Another twitch, another Missile. The rest of the body then dissolved into a dark green dust. "That means either Trace is dead, or that wasn't Trace. I'm severely hoping for the Former. Let's head back."

The X followed Samus back to Tazuna's Place, where Zabuza, Haku, and Rin were at. It took 2 hours to get back, and they found Kakashi talking with Naruto in front of the house. They both noticed her, and turned to her. "Hey, is he gone?"

"Trace turned to dust." Samus replied. "I wasn't going to let him get you. I froze him, and even the X thought it was overkill."

"_It was, Naruto. The slightest twitch and she blew off the limb with a missile."_

Naruto whistled. "Not overkill. That right there was probably the result of Female fury." Samus nodded. "Trace is dusted, Zabuza is teaching a Blood Clone everything he can about Kenjutsu. I'm giving my report so far. The reconditioning is going a lot better than I thought it would. The majority of them have been able to get information, so I've decided to make some use of them, and teach them a bit about Information gathering, before I send them out."

Samus nodded. "And the others?"

Naruto blushed a bit. "They're a little... clingy. They're the only ones that are learning, and yet, don't wish to sell themselves out to anyone else. This morning... they woke up with a limp, if you know what I mean."

"You didn't..."

"Not my choice. I just didn't fight them off. I probably should have, though. If nothing else, I've got massive amounts of stamina." Naruto retorted. "They're all fine, but they wish to follow me. They relieved a lot of stress last night, even though I wish it didn't happen. There's only 5 of them, and they all agreed on it. It helped them out a bit, as they got a bit of life back in their eyes. If it means I help them, then I'll do it. I don't like the actions, but so far, it's had the most desired effect. How long until the bridge is finished?"

"Tazuna is saying a week." Kakashi stated. "Rin has taken to teaching both Sakura and Haku Medical Ninjutsu. Zabuza also told me something. Haku is coming back with us. She's coming back with Sasuke. Zabuza and I caught them sleeping together last night. I took a picture, and plan on using it for blackmail later on. Zabuza and I have an agreement. Haku comes with us, and give you his sword. In return, he goes free."

"What about Haku? She will want to go with him." Naruto pointed out.

Kakashi pulled out a scroll. "I'll be showing her this when she gets back. Signed by Zabuza himself. Since Sasuke's an orphan, I signed it as well. They're already engaged." Kakashi showed an eyesmile. "And Rin is already aware of it, as she was the witness."

Naruto whistled. "Nice job. Anyway, I'll be doing what I can to help those still here. You glad I found Rin?"

"Oh yeah. A part of my past, and I'm still trying to catch up with her. Too much has happened... and she bonked my head 8 times already. I've done some stupid stuff over the last 8 years."

Naruto chuckled a bit. "Alright. I'm out. Aunt Samus, I suggest you get some rest and relax. Trust me, you'll want to relieve any stress you have before we get back to the village." he then poofed out.

Samus left her suit, and walked into the house to help Tsunami.

-1 week later-

Naruto stood in front of Wave Country at the Bridge that was finished the day before. "People of Wave. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am the current leader of the old Gato Corporation. The majority of you had received messages and checks disguised as eviction notices. I am sorry for the deception with that, however, it was only to get the word out that Gato is dead, and I am his replacement. I have helped to rebuild the orphanage, and helped a few of Gato's old slaves to find a few jobs. Some of them have left already. Others went back to their family, or friends with an armed escort. Only 6 have remained in Wave Country, and one of those 6 will be leaving today, as she was a Kunoichi thought dead in Konohagakure, and her mind wiped. Now, I bet you're wondering why I'm saying this. The reason is, Gato Shipping has been renamed, and will no longer be under my control. Tsunami, daughter of Tazuna, please step forward." She did just that, though a little shyly. "Tsunami, I'm giving you control of the new company. Your father is the new Daimyo, which Inari will inherit. The new name of the company is up to you. I know you will do what is necessary."

"Gato Shipping and Transport is from here on out, to be called Aetherway Corporation, in honor of the ones who saved us from tyranny. My father and I have also talked about this next point, and have decided to name the bridge in honor of the one that had killed Gato himself. This bridge shall be called The Great Naruto Bridge!" She got a round of applause for that. Naruto just looked at her like she was crazy.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No, Naruto. I'm not. It's thanks to you that the bridge was finished, and it was you that killed Gato. Those two events caused the hope in this country to rise. We are grateful for everything you've done for us, so we are doing this for you. We will also send you 10% of Aetherway Corporation's income, every year. Wave Country will always welcome you in its borders." Tsunami replied. "If you ever wish to come by, you will be welcomed with open arms, Naruto Uzumaki, the Hero of Wave."

"Hero of Wave, eh?" Naruto mused. "Catchy, but I can't take all the credit." he turned to his team, Samus, and Rin. "I had help. I couldn't have done all this without my team. I am an X Warrior, not just a Shinobi. If I am ever exiled, then I will come here, whether to visit or stay, I will say at the time." He jumped off the stage and stopped in front of his Team, Rin, Haku, and Samus. "I've said what I have to. You guys ready?"

"Honor Guard!" Tsunami called out. Two rows of samurai formed, holding their swords in the air. "Have a safe trip home, everyone. Just remember, you're welcome to drop by to visit."

Naruto flashed them a thumbs up. They all then continued to walk down the bridge.

It took 3 days until they reached the gates to Konohagakure.

When they did, the guards looked at them. "Team 7 returning from the escort mission in Wave."

"Kakashi, we're glad you're back. The report sent in via Naruto Uzumaki led the council and the Hokage to a few fits of worry. Who are the others?" One of the guards asked.

"Rin. Former Kunoichi of this village. Apparently, I was assumed dead a few years ago, and with my mind wiped through Fuuinjutsu, I had no memory of my time in the village. I would be giving my case to the Hokage, and ask for reinstatement." Rin replied in her old outfit.

"I am Haku Momochi, adopted daughter of Zabuza Momochi, and..." she blushed a bit. "Fiance to Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll explain your situation to the Hokage. Don't worry." Haku visibly relaxed, somewhat confusing the gate guards.

"My name is Samus Aran. I'm only here to see the current Hokage about my only living family at the moment. I will explain it all to him. I'm a bounty Hunter, not a Shinobi. I only happened by my brother's property by mere chance, and found that he had a son, which is the reason I am here."

"Perhaps we could tell you where your brother is." One of the guards stated.

"Sorry, but I already found my nephew." she put a hand on Naruto's head. "He's right here, after all. He's got everything an Aetherway does. He's my brother's son. I just need to know why he didn't know about his father when I found him."

"Wait, you're Naruto's Aunt?" One of them asked, somewhat scared. Apparently, Samus picked up on it.

"What did he do to scare you so much?"

The guard shook his head quickly. "N-nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Wait. Aren't you the one I hit with the Chicken Board prank?"

"Wait, did you just say Chicken Board?" Samus asked. "As in, Chicken suit, skateboard, going through the Town Square. That Chicken Board?"

"The very same." Naruto admitted with a smile on his face. "I should probably tell you of my pranks all this time."

"Make your way to the Hokage's Tower. Kakashi, you'll need to see the Hokage and tell him why you continued with what you knew."

Kakashi nodded, and they all walked off.

-Hokage's office-

Team 7, Samus, Haku and Rin were standing in front of the Hokage, as Kakashi finished the oral report. "I see. And you were successful?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Kakashi stated.

"Alright. I'll write it up as an A-rank." The Hokage stated, before looking at Samus. "You claim to be Naruto's aunt. I was not aware that his mother had any living relatives."

"It wasn't his mother. My name is Samus Aran, formally, Samus Aetherway. My brother was sent out in a ship, and apparently survived long enough to reach Fire country, and made his way here, where he had adopted the name Minato Namikaze. That man was my brother, and I came across his ship. I know what most of his life was like, up until his wife, named Kushina Uzumaki, was 6 months pregnant. Since he is not here, that means he is currently dead, and Naruto is alone in life."

"Minato had no known relatives. He was an orphan in every sense of the word." Sarutobi retorted. "If he had family out there, he would have gone to them."

"It's not like he could. His ship would not be able to get back to me. It wasn't until I was called back in to one of my old employers that I found out about this place. I didn't even know he was alive at all. The last I saw of him, he was being taken away by a ship, to an unknown place. Apparently, we both went for different military forces that have never met. I had retired after a mission 10 years ago, and became a bounty hunter. I was called back in to investigate something, and ended up finding, not only his ship, but that he had a son, and the possible names of his son. Everything he had said so far is spot on, Hiruzen Sarutobi." Samus pointed out.

"How detailed did he get?"

"He had a complete record of every mission he went on, all of his skills, the differences in culture, technology, and what he found. I would have gotten the message from him if anyone else found it, anyway. It's one of the reasons he went for Fuuinjutsu. The Technology we're used to is similar enough to Fuuinjutsu in usage."

"I see. And how do you plan to prove your relation?" Sarutobi questioned. Samus merely pulled out a small disc. "This is a Hologram projector. I will replay his last log. It will explain everything." And explain it did. After everyone viewed the log, a secret was revealed that shouldn't have been.

Samus looked at the Sandaime, and spoke. "Is that enough?"

Sarutobi just nodded. "Samus, everything that was said is true. I am not surprised that he thought it out that far. Everything he said played out like it stated."

"He will need his inheritance. You know as well as I do, that he will need to know."

"I was given strict instructions to only give Naruto his Inheritance under one of 2 conditions. The first is that he becomes a Chuunin. The second is that he turns 18. Whichever came first. Being that he has family alive, the council will have to know about his heritage now, as well. They will be calling for the CRA."

"If I may?" Naruto started.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sarutobi asked, annoyed at the news.

"Perhaps this tidbit of information can help. Article 2 of the CRA laid down by the Nidaime Hokage, states that the CRA can only be forced on a civilian that has no Marriage contracts, and has a bloodline. I have no known bloodline, for one. I am also a Shinobi. They cannot put me under the CRA until I am Jounin, and, in the case I do have a bloodline, they cannot force me to marry multiple women. It will only come to light if I reach Jounin before I turn 16. And even then, I can set the terms as long as it has at least 5 females. Not happening."

Sarutobi then looked at Naruto, before looking at Sasuke. "I believe you looked at it, and made sure you knew what it entailed, so you can stop yourself from being put on it?"

"Actually... I did that for Sasuke. Turns out Haku can remain a civilian, since she already has a Marriage Contract, signed by Kakashi Hatake, Zabuza Momochi, with Rin here as a witness."

"You just love pissing the council off, don't you?" Sarutobi deadpanned.

"You know it, Jiji." Naruto replied with a small smile.

"You cause them more trouble, they cause me some trouble, but its worth it to see their faces after you hit them. With them calling for your blood every time, though, I'm not sure."

"That council calls for his blood?" Sarutobi nodded sadly. Samus then turned to Kakashi. "You're right. He'd have every right to decimate this village if he wanted to. This village is lucky he's a Class 6 protector. If he were anything but a Class 4-6 Protector, this village would already have been razed to the ground."

"What are you talking about?" Sarutobi narrowed his eyes.

"Naruto would be well within his rights to decimate this village if he wanted to. I have a strong feeling that his childhood here was ruined to epic proportions. Am I right?"

Sarutobi glared at her. "I did everything I could to give him a normal childhood."

"Hokage-sama, I believe I should say this now. Naruto would never have had a normal childhood, unless his father had survived. I had refrained from saying this all this time, because I figured you would have figured it out by now."

"My childhood could be scrapped, and torn to pieces, and it wouldn't have done jack shit, jiji. There is nothing that can be done about it. Humans are ignorant. They fear what they don't know."

"They hate the wrong being." Sasuke added, surprising everyone. "Naruto is not the Kyuubi, no matter what others say, that much holds true."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "If Naruto were really the Kyuubi that nearly destroyed the village, then the village would have already been decimated for everything that happened to him. And yet, we're all still here."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't believe someone that would have taken out a tyrannical ruler, replace him, fix things under his jurisdiction, before giving the title to the most pure hearted local. Would a demon have done that?" Haku questioned.

Sarutobi smiled softly. "I am glad you all see him for him."

"Why wouldn't we? It just helps that he's on our side." Sasuke pointed out. "He's got my backing. If he is exiled, I'm going with."

"That means that I come with as well." Haku pointed out. "Your village would lose out on 2 bloodlines."

"Thanks guys." Naruto said, with a small smile.

"If it comes down to it, I'll take him to my home." Samus added.

"And I'm come with, anyway." Sakura added. "We're a team. If they leave, odds are, I'd leave as well."

"The Ichiraku's would come as well. This I can say for sure." Sarutobi pointed out. "Also, you should know that someone else would also want to follow Naruto. She's been doing so for a while, after all."

"You've got a stalker?" Samus questioned.

"Of course he does. Everyone but him knows about it." Sakura pointed out.

"It's Hinata, isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"You knew?"

"I figured it out during Team Placements." Naruto admitted.

"Alright, you'll have 2 days off. However, Naruto, I'll have to give you another apartment."

"I have the entire building to myself. 3 years ago, I got the deed to the entire building, because no one wanted to live in the same building as me. I just need to fix up a room, and I can rent it out. You'd be surprised at what I've come across. The majority of the sixth floor is connected to my apartment. I've been doing what I can to keep the entire place in tip top shape. No one comes through for a building check, but new arrivals have come and taught me a few things. I'm not certified in anything, but I've completely remodeled the entire building, regardless of the place looking like a dump on the outside. I really only keep the outside looking like it does to keep others from coming in to destroy the place."

"I'll check it myself, since the majority of the building contractors are biased against you."

Naruto nodded. "The entire sixth floor, as I said, is my entire apartment at the moment. All doors connected are labeled 666, though the one that says 666A is the main entrance. It'll be open for those coming for the Chuunin Exams in a few months."

"It'll be checked out within a week. Don't worry about a thing. I'll make sure it is safe." Naruto nodded. "In which case, Samus, you'll be staying with Naruto during the duration of your stay." Samus nodded, and looked at Naruto with pride. "Is there a private training ground for you, Naruto?"

"I'm afraid that he doesn't have one at..."

"You bet I do." Naruto said with pride. "Built it myself."

"I'm sorry, but you don't have one at the apartment."

Naruto smirked. "Then that means it's done its job. It's 50 feet underground, with another 5 feet of concrete which I had a hard time building without anyone knowing about it. Inside is where I keep the majority of my stuff. It's a storage area that, at the moment, I am the only one that can enter. It leads to a much larger room which I have put seals in to keep all Chakra Spikes from being felt, no Earthquakes can be felt, and it will continually repair itself. Fuuinjutsu is a wondrous thing, ne? Those with the Byakugan can't find it. They haven't yet, have they?"

"If they have they haven't found a way to get there, or let me know." Sarutobi admitted. "I will have to get Hiashi on that."

Naruto shrugged. "Anyway, I'll get going. I've got a few things to go through regarding some of the apartments. I do a monthly inspection and cleaning of each apartment. Ever since I learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu, it was a lot easier, and I can get most of it done in an hour."

"How do you plan on getting me there?" Samus questioned.

"Once I get everything else done, I'll look for you, and place the seal to allow you to go there. As long as your in the Village, or one of the surrounding Training Grounds, you'll be able to teleport into there. The main lobby is where all the X are. That's the next thing I have to work on, especially since I have the Imperialist Data in one of them."

"Wait, what are these X?"

"Just some organisms that follow Naruto." Samus waved it off. "It's not like anyone else could find anything out from them. Naruto and I are the only ones that can understand their language anyway."

"I will have to see one for myself."

A Green X popped out of Naruto's bag. "This is an X." He then went on to explain what they do for Naruto and Samus, leaving out the suits. "However, the only problem is, anyone else would die if used on them, due to their nervous system attacking them, allowing them to multiply faster. They can be deadly parasites, or helpful Genetic modifiers. They only listen to me, and, to an extent, Samus. That's all I can say."

"The X will be left out of the report. And I am glad you all are safe, regardless of the circumstances. You are all dismissed." Naruto vanished, while Samus and the others walked out, aside from Kakashi. "Kakashi, is there something you left out of the report?"

"No, this isn't about the mission." Sarutobi looked at Kakashi, who looked serious for once. "Why didn't you force Jiraiya to return, and take care of Naruto?"

"If I did that, Jiraiya not have found information regarding a group of people that would be after Naruto. Jiraiya has Naruto's safety on the outside, and learning anything he can of threats to Konohagakure, along with outside threats to Naruto. It is unknown as to why, but he is currently trying to figure it out."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll have him explain it when he returns during the break for the Chuunin Exams." Sarutobi stated. "Rin was MIA and was unable to return until you had come across her, and removed the one thing keeping her from doing so. That is the official story. Only your team, and I will know the true story." He then gained a perverted grin. "Now, did Young Naruto get laid?"

Kakashi nodded in earnest. "5 girls."

"My word. If Hinata found out, she'd castrate him."

"She wouldn't do that if she knew the reason." Kakashi replied.

00000x00000

Chapter complete!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, being as I didn't post this story for almost 6 months after the idea came up, longer for The Second Lifestream Warrior, it's quite literally something that I haven't returned to until recently. This one had Chapter 3 only at 6 pages at that point, and Lifestream Warrior at Page 4.

In any case, I don't think it matters when its posted, but that's why it was such a big update.

I'll go where my instincts take me.

**Chapter 4**

It's been 4 months since Team 7 had returned from the mission to Wave Country. Naruto and Samus have been using the Private Area, which was still unknown to everyone, aside from Hiashi, and those in the Hokage's Office that day.

Team 8 has progressed in skills, and Hinata had gained a lot more confidence after Naruto had given her some advice.

Kakashi was no longer late every day, since Rin nearly castrated him each time. He learned within a week.

Now, at Team 7's meeting, Kakashi appeared. "Yo!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at him. "I thought you should know, there will be no more missions for the next week. I signed you up for the Chuunin Exams." He pulled out 3 pieces of paper. "These are your applications. Head to room 301 in 3 days at 1500."

They all took their application, and signed it on the spot, even Sakura. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Just like that? You're not even going to think on it?"

"We already did." Sakura admitted. "I was hesitant at first, but then Naruto showed me how much I've truly improved. We can handle it."

"I thought so. It's why I recommended you."

"Someone thought it was a bad idea, huh?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Iruka Umino was the one with the problem. He said that none of his students were ready. He was most worried about you, Naruto."

"He's been like a brother to me all this time. I'm not surprised." Naruto shrugged. "Sadly, I haven't given him an update for my skills. My aim had severely increased, as did my Suit arsenal. He's aware of Samus, though."

"Speaking of which, where is Samus?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto merely shrugged. "She's out of town. She's a Bounty Hunter. She'll be back in about 4 days."

"And the X?"

"They'll be coming with. They have some abilities, and have been flying around the village a lot more these days."

"Oh? How come I haven't seen them?" Sakura asked.

"Natural Cloaking." Naruto smirked. "I can still see them when they use it, but I need to have my suit active. I can still talk to them, though only if they start the conversation."

"And Missile count?"

"I can carry 400 in the suit, not counting the ones I use Chakra for. The Imperialist, however, is great for Long-range use. At point blank, let's just say that whatever is hit at that close is doomed. I also replicated Haku's Bloodline as another weapon. Apparently, the Ice Beam, and a weapon that Aunt Samus came across a while back was made from it. It was called the Judicator. With X's help, I managed to recreate that weapon without knowledge of it. Funny thing about that. It can pierce through like Senbon, and Accuracy is a lot harder to get down. Still, its great for instant kills, or incapacitation."

"So, if you hit a vital with it, they're dead?" Sasuke questioned, earning a nod. "Think you can get me one of them? Without the suit, I mean."

Naruto sighed. "It'll take a few years to recalibrate the systems, alter the form, and make it so that things are more to your speed. Sadly, there's nothing I can do at this point. The physical material is the problem. Programming is not much of a problem. It's making sure everything works as it should that's the problem. The only known materials here can't handle what is required. I've actually taken the liberty of trying to do so with the Imperialist. Not much luck, at the moment."

He snapped his fingers. "You still up for taking out Itachi?"

Naruto put a hand on his shoulder. "You know I wouldn't abandon you there. But remember, I'm not letting you go after him alone. We do this together. Orphan to Orphan. We are more than a team. We're a family. And yes, that includes Sakura."

Sasuke returned the gesture, and smirked. "As long as I get the final blow, I have no complaints."

"And you'd get it." Sakura said. "Thanks for the Earth Jutsu, by the way, Sasuke. They're easier now."

"Can you do them without handsigns?" Sasuke questioned.

"No, but all of them I can just use One handsign." Sakura admitted.

"Naruto?"

"Heh, I can use any Wind Jutsu under A-rank with the Wrong Handsigns." Naruto pointed out. "I think I can do it without handsigns. I really have a high affinity for Wind. I have mastered the Water Jutsu as well, since I can use them without handsigns, but not with the wrong handsigns."

Kakashi whistled. "That's impressive Naruto. How did you get that good with Wind Jutsu?"

"It's my main element, and I've gone above and beyond Wind Comprehension of the Shinobi. Once I get the Jutsu down, I try to use Nature Manipulation to reverse engineer them. That's what I did with Wind Jutsu, and I've got only 1 Wind Jutsu that's A-rank or higher. That one, I _made_ without handsigns."

Sasuke and Sakura whistled. "I know, badass. Too bad I don't know what I could do with it. 1,000 Shadow Clones for 5 hours a day does that."

Kakashi eye-smiled. "You know, Naruto. That right there is overkill."

"True. But when have I ever cared about that?" Naruto retorted.

"He's got a point sensei." Sakura admitted. "He doesn't care about overkill. Your Fuuinjutsu?"

"I can't apply for a Seal Master Certificate until I'm a Chuunin. Same thing with you being a Field Medic, Sakura." Naruto pointed out. "I've already reached my mother's level in it, though. That's what Kira is saying. I have all the knowledge. I've just been working on the practical application. Which reminds me." he unsealed 6 stacks on Exploding Tags. "3 stacks for both of you. Have fun."

They both took the stacks, and nodded. "Thanks. You ever think about selling these?"

"I have been. I don't really need to, though. Aetherway Inc. has been sending money to my account monthly. I also got a letter from Tsunami. Turns out, they've been taking out crime in Wave with a lot more ease. Inari has been using some of the things they've developed. It's funny how close they've got the Stun Blaster to Samus's. She's built a reputation, you know."

"Well, I'll leave you to your devices. Later." He left in a Shunshin.

A few hours later, Sakura and Naruto were walking down a street when they heard a grunt. Naruto immediately recognized it as the Hokage's Grandson and ran towards it, finding him in the hands of a Suna Shinobi. He immediately had his sword at the man's neck. "If I were you, I'd drop the kid." Naruto wasn't even looking at the guy, and he was behind him with his sword at the Suna-nin's jugular vein. "In your hands is the Sandaime Hokage's grandson and a friend of mine. Between me and the ANBU, the ANBU would be the nicer option."

The guy immediately dropped Konohamaru, and he ran behind Sakura. "Good choice." Naruto disappeared and reappeared next to Sakura, the sword out of sight. "Now that we have averted an international incident, am I to assume the two of you are the teammates of the red head in the tree?" This caused them both to look where he said, only to give off a scared shitless feel, which Naruto picked up. "I take it you know him?"

they both nodded slowly. The boy with red hair disappeared in a swirl of sand before appearing in front of Naruto. "Who are you to pick me up so easily?"

Naruto examined his face. "How many?" Naruto asked.

The boy raised an eyebrow. Naruto resisted the urge to sigh. "What's your name, Suna-nin?"

"Sabaku no Gaara." The red head replied.

Naruto nodded. "Alright, back to my original question. How many? And I know that you know, full well, what I'm talking about. The two behind you know about it as well, I take it."

This had all 3 of their eyes widen, though Gaara's wasn't easily noticed. "One."

Naruto nodded. "Remember this, Ichibi. This is Kira's Territory. By default, I rule it. If you step out of line, even once, I will not hesitate to put you in your place, as the lowest of our ranks." he turned to Sakura. "Sakura, could you take Konohamaru to Jiji?" She nodded, and got back, figuring that Naruto had it handled. Naruto then turned back to Gaara. "Who's your team?"

"Temari, and Kankuro. Sister and Brother. Mother is afraid. Why is she afraid?"

_'Kira? Any ideas on why Shukaku's playing mommy?'_

"**I'd put it as psychological control. He's a male, and he's clinically insane. As to why he's scared, I've been leaking my own Authority through you. Shukaku is already aware. And I will help you put him in his place."**

_'good to know. X?'_

"_No comment. You already know everything I do, and then some. The rest is up to you. I'm only here as an adviser now."_

Naruto mentally shrugged. "Alright, you want to know why Shukaku is scared? Ask him yourself." he turned around and started to walk off. "And remember my warning. If I have to kill you, so be it."

Gaara was silent for a few moments, before he turned to his teammates. "Do not provoke him. You do, you die. Mother wishes for me to listen to the warning, as he can do so. He also will not repeat the warning. If he doesn't kill you, I will. Let's go."

-North Gate, Konohagakure-

Samus came up to the gate in her civilian clothing. "Ah, Samus. Welcome back." The guard on duty said. "Go on through."

She nodded. "Any idea where Naruto is?"

"Probably walking around. He was nominated for the Chuunin Exams. Either that or training." She nodded and started walking around. She found him quickly. "Naruto, we've got someone coming."

Naruto looked at her blankly. "Who is it?"

"I told you about the other Bounty Hunters I came across. Sylux has been reported in the area for the last year. I just picked up his ship."

"Bad thing?"

"You have no idea." Samus replied. "He's been here for who knows how long."

Naruto nodded. "Good to know. If he comes into the area, I'd stay hidden. If he's after you, he'd strike at the first opportunity."

"That he would."

Naruto then had a thought. "Why does Sylux hate you so much, anyway? You told me you always felt an immense hatred every time you two met."

"I have no idea. Sylux was rumored to be a former Federation Soldier, but there is no proof."

"Exiled?"

"Maybe."

Naruto sighed. "You don't work for the Federation anymore. If this guy has a grudge against the federation, then maybe he would stop attacking you because you no longer have any lasting connection to them, aside from your suit, which has left Federation Regulations, unless I'm mistaken."

"I hope so. I have given up all ties to the Federation. Even after what happened with the X all those years ago, I am still invaluable to them as a mercenary. Even though I really want nothing to do with them, I can't eliminate my roots."

"Glad you took the mission that brought you here?" Naruto asked.

Samus nodded. "I'll admit I was conflicted when I heard about my old Suit Code appearing, and was really hoping I was wrong at the time. Now, I'm glad for it. It's the first time I've actually found something good for me on a mission. I still love Ramen, though. Noodles are really the only thing I can eat on long distance trips, you know?"

"They never spoil." Naruto admitted. "Though the creatures in the Forest of Death are also pretty good, Ichiraku's has the top spot on my taste buds."

"I'll be going to the bounty station. I caught 3 of them already. Man am I glad I can use my suit as a storage unit as well. I've got 2 B-ranks and an A-rank bounty."

"Alright. I'll be looking for Iruka-sensei. See you back at the house!" Naruto then ran off waving his hand, making her shake her head.

_'Maybe I should follow his lead.'_ She thought, before walking off. '_Nah.'_

-3 days later, Academy-

Team 7 was walking up to a group of people in front of a door marked 301. Sasuke was about to comment, but Naruto stopped him. "Don't. This is a test. Just keep moving." Sasuke was ready to argue, but didn't, and they kept walking.

They almost went unnoticed. Key word: Almost.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" A female voice asked, stopping him in his tracks. His teammates looked at her, but he did not.

"Tenten, I don't think you're aware of how well I know this building. We're supposed to go to Room 301. That's where I'm heading." Naruto then turned to look at her. "By the way, how's the sales?"

"Pretty good, actually. We've got Genin, Chuunin, Jounin, and even ANBU are buying the Exploding Tags. Thanks to you, we've got most of the Storage Scroll and Exploding Tag sales in the village. Those Cryo-Storage Scrolls are a hit with Hunter Nin, though."

Naruto nodded. "Get your team, and let's go."

She looked at him quizzically, before realizing that no one else was looking at them, and still trying to get into the room nearby. "What the..."

"Sound Barrier. Only you and my Team can hear me right now." Naruto smirked. "It's better that they don't know about this Genjutsu."

She nodded. "I'll see you up there, then."

Team 7 continued to walk off. Tenten and her two teammates soon left the pack unnoticed by the others.

In front of Room 301, Kakashi appeared. "Good to see you all made it on time."

"You're one to talk." Naruto retorted.

Team Gai, meaning Tenten, Neji, and Lee, showed up next, and Gai appeared. "Kakashi, your students actually decided to show up?"

"Of course, Gai." Kakashi shrugged. "They had decided to take the first shot a few weeks before nominations. They just didn't say anything to me."

"Gai-sensei, could you please tell us what's going on? And why _he's_ here?" Tenten asked, irritated.

"Tenten that is..."

"Enough Lee." Gai said. "Tenten, these 3 are on Kakashi's team. You're all 30 minutes early. So YOUTHFUL!"

Naruto did not hear the last word. "I'm sorry. What was that?" He asked.

Gai grabbed his head. "CURSE YOU KAKASHI! YOU PASSED ON YOUR HIP ATTITUDE!"

Naruto turned to Sakura and Sasuke. "Sorry, all I'm getting is his actions."

"You made it so anything above a certain volume is automatically blocked out, didn't you?" Sasuke asked, earning a nod. "Can I get one?"

"After the exams." Naruto replied. "I'll be giving Sakura one as well."

"Thanks, Naruto." Sakura replied.

Naruto looked at Kakashi. "I'm sorry Gai. Did you say something?"

Naruto extended his Sound Barrier to surround Sasuke and Sakura, preventing them from being affected by the _even higher_ screams from Gai. They then walked through, followed by Team Gai. Kakashi was holding his ears, which were bleeding, and managed to Shunshin out of there.

-outside Konohagakure-

A green light with 2 purple strips of metal around it was coming up to the West Gate. The guards looked at it, on guard. It then jumped up a bit, before turning into a blue mechanical being. The guards were instantly ready for a fight.

"I am not looking for a fight. Merely a place to rest." The being said.

The guards did not drop their guard. "Name and Purpose?"

"I am known only as Sylux. I merely wish to stay for a week, while I get what I need to repair my own ship."

"What kind of Ship?"

"It is known as the Delano 7."

"If you stick around for 6 weeks, you could watch over the Chuunin Exams."

"That must be why I came here instead of one of those other towns." Sylux mused. "I'll stick around, but if someone attacks me, then I will strike back. Word of warning."

"We'll pass on the message." the guard said. "The Tower with the Kanji for Fire is where the Hokage is. Head there to see if there's anything you're not familiar with."

"Good idea." Sylux stated. _'Maybe I can find out why Samus was at these Coordinates. It was a strike of luck that I caught it while I was out of Federation Territory. But if she strikes me, all hell will break loose.'_

At the Hokage's Office, Sylux entered the room, to find Sarutobi doing paperwork. "Are you the Hokage?"

The old man sighed, before looking at the person. "You are the Bounty Hunter Sylux, correct?"

"I do not remember telling the guards about my occupation."

"They didn't have to. 3 days ago, I received word about you."

"Look, if you're with the Federation, then I..."

"I am already aware of the Federation, but they are only recently aware of our existence. They have no clear reason to be here."

"Then how do you know of them?"

"One of their retired soldiers are in the village. She is the one that told me what they are after, and why she came here in the first place."

"Does this soldier go by the name Samus?" Sylux asked.

"Yes, she does."

"Great. Now I have to ask why she's here."

"She is a citizen in this village, along with being a blood relative to one of my own subordinates."

"So, she isn't here on Federation business?"

"No, she isn't. In fact, if anyone from the Federation comes here for her relative, she openly stated that she'd kill them on sight."

"Good. That means I won't have to worry about where her allegiance lies. If you see her, let her know that I'm in town. I need to repair my ship. She'll know what I mean. If she can help, I'd appreciate it. Especially considering our... past encounters."

"One of the many who tried to kill her, correct?"

"I was after the Federation's Goons. She fell into that category at the time." Sylux admitted. "I'll stick around, anyway. Might as well check out the Chuunin Exams while I'm here, you know?"

"Yes, well, try not to destroy the place if you see her. And be aware that she is very protective of Naruto Uzumaki, her nephew."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sylux turned around and walked out.

Sarutobi sighed. "Neko." And ANBU appeared. "Find Samus. Tell her that Sylux means no harm at the moment. He wishes to repair his ship, and has no other reason to be here."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The ANBU left.

-Academy, about 30 minutes later-

About 66 Genin stood infront of a female in front of a banner. She wore very revealing clothes with a Trench coat. Her hair was purple and tied in a pineapple. "Ibiki, you passed 22 teams?"

"If you want to blame me, then don't. The blonde one there is who caused the eliminations to stop." A big man replied, pointing at Naruto. "Though I really think you'd like him. The Village Prank Demon, after all."

"Heh. I'll knock their numbers down to less than half. Meet at Training Ground 69 N tomorrow at Noon. That'll be the Second Exam."

Naruto, once again, broke out in laughter. He wasn't fazed by the Kunai that cut open his cheek. The woman was right in front of him in an instant. "What's so funny gaki?"

Naruto calmed down a bit, and looked at her. "You're going to put these guys through the Phazon Gauntlet?"

Anko blinked a few times. "How do you know about it?"

"You'll find out." Naruto replied. "Sasuke. Sakura. MS. 10 minutes." they both nodded, and all three left in a Shunshin.

-10 minutes later, in front of the Memorial Stone-

Sasuke and Sakura were looked at Naruto. "Alright, what do you really know about that Phazon Gauntlet? And how did you know it holds any significance?" Sakura asked.

"For one, Training Ground 69 is really the codename of the Phazon Gauntlet. Really, the only difference is the name. Secondly, you're looking at the co-designer." Naruto replied. "I know that place inside and out. Some of my pranks pale in comparison regarding the complexity, and dangerousness. Only myself, Samus, and the current Head of the ANBU have gotten through it. Not even Jiji has tried. We lost 13 ANBU captains while trying to get through it at its maximum. I figure they'd lower it to 10% capacity. If it's any higher than 50%, though, I'll be lowering it remotely. Samus and I are the only ones that can." He then pulled out a scroll, and put it on the ground. "This is a map of the entire Gauntlet beyond the entrance. There are 7 sectors each with a different climate, and 3 ways to get to another sector. 6 of them are numbered. The place is really just the Biological Space Labs where the X originally stayed and fought my Aunt Samus. The X love it there, and the Tech is far beyond anything this planet is completely familiar with. Sad thing is, there are only 3 Navigation Rooms in this one, and one large briefing room, which is also the only real entrance."

"What are the percentages for, though?"

"The Power Level of Monsters that materialize. I can handle them at full strength, with or without my suit. Sectors 3, 4, and 5 will be a bit of a problem, though. Sector 3 has areas with Extreme Heat, and even lava. I can handle those areas with my suit, but you guys don't have that kind of protection. Sector 5 is the complete opposite. According to Kabuto, there are no Snow Ninjas here. Again, it can get unbearable, but is the complete opposite of Sector 3."

"Why is Sector 4 a problem?" Sakura asked.

"Sector 4 is called the Aqua Sector for a reason. 80% of the area is submerged in water. In some areas, the water has lightning flowing through it. I learned to Water Walk in those areas. Chuunin can barely handle 45%. Also, know that the X play an important part of the area."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

"Why Training Ground 69?" A voice asked. All 3 of them turned to the voice, and it turned out to be Sylux. Naruto looked at the suited person.

"Another one from the federation?" Sasuke questioned, his muscles tensed.

Naruto put out his arm. "Why are you here, Sylux?"

"If you know my name without me saying anything, I guess you'd understand the terminology. My ship crashed after a bout with some Space Pirates. One of them is named Weavel. My ship barely made it out, and I crashed a few clicks out. Any of this hitting home?" Sylux asked.

Naruto nodded. "You're looking for repairs, right?"

"Yeah. Sadly, the tech here is not that good."

"What do you expect? This isn't Federation Territory. Our tech is backwater compared to theirs in some areas. Others are only slightly behind." Naruto retorted. "Still, you didn't come to the right place. I doubt my aunt will want me talking to you."

"Look, if she has nothing to do with the Federation, I have nothing against her. Besides, I was only really walking around when I heard the words Phazon Gauntlet." Sylux admitted. "Federation tech?"

"Nah, just named after it. You probably heard this, but its based off of the BSL station near the Old Planet SR388. I built most of it myself. There are more traps, and special programming codes that allow for much more variable responses, and some locked areas that only respond to a certain Element. Those locked areas tend to hold anywhere from Class 6 tech, and above. Sadly, only my aunt can get into those."

Sylux nodded. "Well, tell me about these X. Are they really parasites, or are those just rumors?"

"Actually, they kind of are." Naruto admitted. "Any organic lifeform could die if they come into contact with one, as they could easily attack the nervous system, and destroy them from the inside."

Sylux gave a small nod. "Well, its a good thing I'm no longer Organic."

"Well, since I'm done with the explanation, I got some time to talk." Naruto sat down on the ground. "Take a seat. We've got time." Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, and walked off. After they were gone, Naruto looked at Sylux. "Now that they're gone, I have a question that I'm afraid only you can answer."

"I already told you why I'm here."

"It's about your hatred for the Federation. What did they do to you that caused it?" Naruto questioned. "Really, I'm curious."

"Hmm... Why does it matter to you?" Sylux questioned.

"I'm currently debating having the X make you a physical body. One that can put on your armor at will." Naruto admitted. "Depending on the reason, and whether or not you are willing to forgive my aunt for what she's done to you because of her missions, will give me reason to do so, or not."

Sylux let out what seemed to be a sigh. "Alright. Believe it or not, I was once a soldier for the Federation. I was sent on a mission, and failed due to an unknown circumstance that not even the Federation could predict."

"What happened?"

"Long story short, the mission failed, and I was the only survivor of the team. I only really got out of there barely alive. My failure caused imprisonment. I broke out of the prison, took this suit, along with a Prototype Weapon from the R&D Department. It's called the Shock Coil. Sadly, aside from the Plasma Beam and Missile capabilities, there was nothing on the suit. After a while, I managed to form something similar to the Ball form Samus has with her Power suit. I call it Lockjaw. I've had an hatred for them ever since. It only grew over time, and when Samus joined the ranks... well, she took assignments that I would have taken while I was there. If she ever failed a mission, she'd go through the same thing I did. I didn't want that to happen to someone else."

"From what I know, which isn't much mind you, you always try to kill Samus."

"I did that to get her away from them. The Federation is filled with Power Hungry fools. People who would take out those with more power than them, or use them for their own gain. As long as Samus has any allegiance to the Federation, she has to be a target. If she drops her allegiance to those bastards, than I have no quarrel with her."

Naruto nodded. "I get it. You only attack her because you think she's their lap dog, right?"

"In a nutshell, yes. Either she doesn't work for the Federation, or she's a target."

"Well, considering the fact that she hasn't really had any allegiance to the Federation for the last 10 or so years, I think some of your attacks on her since then are unfounded."

"Then how come she still has the suit?"

"It's tied into her Nervous System." Naruto pointed out. "Her Suit can't be used by anyone else. The only reason the Federation hasn't put her down is because they think they can still use her. Her abilities are invaluable to them, that much is certain. After the whole X Incident on SR388, she resigned. She only works for them when it pleases her, or when it doesn't conflict with her morals. Even then, it gets done her way. Either that, or it doesn't happen. She's only taken one mission from them since then, and it lead her here. It was to find an illegal suit activation. It lead her here, to me. Her last known living family."

"I heard about that from the Hokage." Sylux admitted. "Since she is not one of their lapdogs, I have no quarrel with her. He also said that if they came for you, she'd blow them apart. Her words, not his or mine."

"Yeah. She'd probably do the same thing to them she did to Trace when he came for me." Naruto added.

"Probably something crazy."

"Try overkill." Naruto retorted. "You ever seen anyone blow off a limb with a missile at Point Blank Range, just for twitching said limb?"

"She did that?" Sylux asked, slightly confused. "I don't believe she would."

"Oh, she did. Poor bastard disintegrated after the Third limb." Naruto said. "In any other case, I'd say that would be overkill. To protect that which is precious to you. That is why she did that. Family is always precious to you, whether they're annoying or not. I was actually touched she did that when he was after me."

"Weird family."

"It's family nonetheless." Naruto shrugged. "Before her, I didn't have any known relatives that were alive. She never saw her brother, who was my father, after he crash landed here."

"I see. And did she accomplish her mission here?"

"She did. The suit is not destroyed, as if it could be, but seeing as the orders never said to bring it back, then she completed the Mission. It was find it, and if necessary, destroy it. Those were her orders. She found it, and it is not necessary, or possible, to destroy the suit."

Sylux gave a slight nod. "I see. Thanks for the info on that. I have no quarrel with her, as I said before. When you see her later on, let her know that..."

"NARUTO!" A mechanically altered voice shouted at them, causing them both to turn their heads. It was Samus in her suit, a Charged shot ready to fire. "Get away from him, Sylux!"

Naruto looked at Sylux. "You think you could give her your message now?"

"I doubt she'd listen to me." Sylux admitted, ready to fire off the Shock Coil at a moments notice.

"Naruto! Step away from him!"

"There's no need for that." Sylux said, tense. "If anything, I am only after those who align themselves with the Federation. He says that you retired 10 years ago. If that is true, then any attacks on you were a mistake. My quarrel is only with those who serve the Federation blindly. Though I don't know why Trace or even the Federation would come for him, if they do, they'll have to deal with me."

"Why should I trust you?"

"I already told the kid why I hate the Federation. What they do to soldiers of our caliber is not right. Failing a mission for them will only lead to your own death. Take it from someone who's been there." Sylux retorted. "I was like you once. Strong willed, powerful, and of a high rank. I failed a mission. The result was a series of events that led to me becoming the way I am now. Put down your weapon, and I will put down mine."

"I don't trust you." Samus said, before the charge died down. "But I trust the Federation even less." She put her arm down. Sylux let out a sigh.

"Look, I only came here because Weavel and his goons found me in the area, and I barely got away. My ship was badly damaged. I've made whatever repairs I can, but I can't take off right now. My ship would crack apart in its current state." Sylux admitted. "If I had my choice, I wouldn't have landed here."

"Why wasn't I informed that Weavel was in the area?"

"Why would you be?"

"The Federation is aware of a suit activation at these coordinates. They sent me, and if any Bounty Hunters came to this neck of the woods, I would be informed. I was informed about you, but not Weavel."

"Weavel is on a normal Space Pirate Ship. I'm not surprised if they're only looking for Bounty Hunters." Sylux admitted. "If only I could ditch this suit. Maybe I'd fit in easier."

"Why is Weavel in the area?"

"If he's after you, I wouldn't be surprised. Still, I doubt that you'd let him take you on that easily. Believe it or not, if you go after him, I'll watch over this kid. Make sure that the Federation and any other Hunter doesn't get him."

"It'd be easier if it were Trace." Samus admitted. "Still, he was after Naruto. Why would you protect him?"

"I hold no love for the Federation. If protecting him from them lights their seats and blows their tops, then by all means I'll do it." Sylux pointed out.

Samus, still in her Power Suit, sighed. "You're sticking with me. Naruto, did you make it to the Second Part of the Chuunin Exams?" He nodded. "Then I assume you already know that our Second training ground is the stage for it?"

"Yeah, I explained the layout to my team. Why are they using it, though?"

"My suggestion, actually." Samus admitted. "Give them a taste of Aetherway Hell. Still, they only know that it has a lot of dangerous traps and organisms. They don't realize the severity of the situation. Anko and I are working together for the proctor spot."

"Where's the Difficulty setting?"

"40%. All Sectors are allowed, although the Command Deck and Generator areas are strictly off limits. Everything else is virtually the same as usual. The Ninja Council will be watching as will Ibiki. Several ANBU will also be watching, though I'm not sure which ones." Samus replied.

"Wow. Quite the audience."

"Mind if I watch as well? Could help out with my being here." Sylux asked.

Samus put her suit away, and was in her civilian clothes. "Might as well. But if I find that you do anything wrong, you're dead. Got it?"

Sylux gave off a sigh again. "By the way," Sylux turned back to Naruto, with a piece of paper in hand. "That's what I looked like before I joined the Federation. Feel free to make changes as you wish, if you make it."

Naruto took the photo, and examined it. "I can make do with this. But I never said I would be."

"I gave it to you in case you decide to do so. It'll help me if I ever have to return."

Naruto nodded. "I'll have to make a few changes to throw them off, but if I do, I'll get as close as I can."

Sylux then walked off. Naruto walked over to Samus. "What was that about?"

"I was thinking on whether or not to make her an organic body."

"Don't you mean he?" Samus questioned. Naruto showed her the photo, which clearly showed the figure. "My god. Sylux is..."

"Yeah. Sylux is a girl." Naruto finished for her.

"Ouch." Samus deadpanned. "I called her a him so many times in reference... okay, I've got a lot of other things to do, and you have to get home. Maybe you can help me understand what the heck happened to her."

"I think you should ask her. I doubt I could understand the ramifications of whatever mission she failed. I think only you could figure that out."

Samus sighed. "You're gonna make me work for her trust, aren't you?"

"I trust her, but I'm not sure she trusts you, or me. Then again, who could turn an enemy into an ally with a few short sentences?" Naruto asked. "Anyway, shouldn't we get home? I think we're gonna need the rest. I know I will." Samus gave off a small smile.

_'Maybe Naruto will be a good thing for me. I don't trust Sylux. Not in the slightest. Still, I should give her a chance. Maybe she's not all that bad.'_ Samus thought, as they walked back to their place.

-the next day-

66 Genin stood in front of Samus in her Zero Suit, and Anko. "Alright maggots, listen up. Behind me is the entrance to Training Ground 69. It looks like a ring of metal right?" there were a few nods.

In fact, it did look little more than a Ring of metal to all but 5 Ninja that looked. "Well, this ring is actually a portal. It'll lead to the actual training ground, and the test area. Samus, mind explaining the layout. I'm afraid I have little knowledge of it. In the meantime, I'll pass out the waivers."

"What are they for?" A random Genin asked.

"They're so we're not responsible if you die in this exam. Basically, if you die, it's your own damn fault." Anko said. "Samus?"

Samus stepped forward. "Got it." Her voice then went serious. "Alright everyone. This Training Ground is different from all other Training Grounds in the Elemental Nations and Beyond. There is only one place that was ever built like this, but I destroyed it myself 10 years ago. I rebuilt it over the last few months, and they're allowing the usage of it for the Second Exam." A Hologram appeared with the floor plan of the normal areas, separated by Sectors. As she explained each one, they zoom in.

"The original was a Biological Lab that was taken over. I recreated every nook and cranny that I went through myself. There are a total of 7 Sectors, all of which are fair game. There's a lot of things here that you'll find disturbing, or just downright creepy. Sectors 1 through 6 are varying areas. Sector one is a Recreation of a Breeding area that was codenamed SRX, based off of SR388. Don't ask what that is. Sector 2 is more of a Jungle area. Codename is TRO for Tropical." She paused for a few seconds to let that sink in. "Sector 3 is codenamed PYR, mainly because it's a heat influenced area, reaching temperatures above 2,500 Degrees in some areas. There is actual lava there in some areas. If you can't stand the heat, stay out of Sector 3 as much as possible... if you live in a Volcano, then by all means stick around. Sector 4 is codenamed AQU. At least 80% of the Sector is submerged underwater, but be warned. Some areas filled with Water have electricity flowing through them. You could compare it to an S-rank Raiton being channeled through a lake evenly. Just up the voltage by... 500%. Give or take."

After another pause she continued. "Sector 5 is basically a Winter Wonderland. Just a lot colder." She looked around. "I don't see anyone from Yukigakure. There probably won't be anything big fights there. Finally, Sector 6, codename NOC. The mass majority of the area is literally filled with Darkness. I would expect that a lot more blood will be shed here. Those who like to hide and kill silently, you'll love Sector 6. Now for the last Sector. This one doesn't have a code name. It's simply known as the Main Deck. It has 3 sections of its own. The Main Deck is split into the Back area, which is split into 2 more areas, one of which you cannot get into, and is off limits There's the Command Deck, which is also off limits." That area of the Main Deck (Where you defeat an SA-X near the end of the game) was zoomed in on. "This area is completely off limits. Meaning No entry. There's the Observation Deck, which was refitted. This area is the finish line." It zoomed in on the area. "Once you make it there, you are quite literally homefree. I'm done here."

Anko held up an orb with a Lightning Bolt on it. "Your objective is to find one of these somewhere in this Training Ground. You can't open it until you reach the Finish Line, and if a teammate of yours is dead, you will not be allowed to enter the Observation Deck. There are only 10 of them in there. Meaning, at most, 30 of you will make it past this round. What's more is, you only have 10 days to go through this course. If you don't make it through by then, an alarm will go off in all sectors, and any survivors will have to make it to... What area are the losers to go to?" Anko turned to Samus, who zoomed in on the Flight Deck.

"Right here. This is an exit point, but it is currently closed off. When you get there, you will find an Orange floating object. That area is how you're getting out." Samus stated.

"How will we find the objects?"

Anko snorted. "That's up to you. If you don't find one faster enough, it'll be picked up by one of the locals. They range from wimpy to Deadly."

Samus cleared her throat, before making another image appear. "I can tell you right here and now that if a certain one is not picked up by a certain time, this being will pick it up. It is actually so powerful it was named. This is Ridley, he is also one of the most dangerous beings that I've ever come across. A little friendly advice: If you see him, run. Even at 20%, he's far more dangerous than an S-rank Rogue. Each time I take him out I get lucky, and manage to find a weak point. It's different every time, so I can't tell you what it is. If he appears, then there is nothing that can be done about it unless you have a sharp eye, and can hit a flying opponent with an extremely powerful piercing move, something that most ANBU can't pull off. As to why its here: Beats the hell out of me. Blame the other co-designer."

"Wait, where are we entering?" A Konoha Genin questioned.

"When you go through this portal, you'll end up in a random position." Samus pointed out. "the only positions you won't find yourself in are the Off limits areas. Also, know that there are several rest points. Those rooms prevent any usage of Chakra, and are used for resting only. Any malicious intent will kick you out of the area. They also make good places to make a temporary alliance of sorts with another team." Several Genin nod in understanding. "Oh, and for the select few in this crowd that have been in here before, know that the locked areas from before are still locked."

Naruto snapped his fingers. "Tch. Damn." Naruto was actually in his familiar Orange Jumpsuit, though Sasuke was in a Dark blue suit similar but less baggy. Sakura was in a Red suit similar to the others on her team. A few looked in his direction as they heard him say it, and made a mental note to be wary of him.

Anko cleared her throat. "Final piece of advice: Don't die. Make sure your team is in physical contact with each other when you go through."

All 33 teams went through.

-with Team Gai-

Neji, Tenten and Lee landed in Sector 2. "So, we are in Sector 2?" Lee commented.

"Yeah. This is Sector 2." Tenten replied. "Naruto had told me about this particular area. Apparently, we're right next to a Rest Point."

"You mean the one that failed the Graduation Exam 3 times?" Neji raised an eyebrow. Tenten nodded in response. "We cannot rely on his information. He is destined to be a loser."

"Would a loser be the reason my family's store is selling 40% more items dealing with Fuuinjutsu? Because that's what he's been doing for the last 3 months."

"I cannot believe that a Dead last can provide enough funds to give your store that much." neji stated.

"You want to know why he failed all 3 times?" Tenten asked. "it was the Standard Clone Jutsu. He always had too much Chakra. He uses Shadow Clones so easily for a reason, you know? It's his reserves. He easily has more Chakra than all 4 Hokage in their _prime_. His control used to suck ass. He trained his Control in Sectors 3, 4, and 5, here. He mentioned Ridley once. He fled, knowing he would've been out of his league. And I'm not surprised. Now let's go find one of them. If we find Naruto's team, I would suggest we team up with them."

-with Team 10-

Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akimichi were standing on a platform above water. "I guess we ended up in Sector 4." Shikamaru said, bored, as he looked up and saw grips. (It's where you Fight Serris)

"Great. I didn't even bring a swimsuit." Ino complained.

"Hey guys, what's that?" Chouji asked, pointing into the water.

It was one of the Targets. Shikamaru squinted his eyes. "This has got to be a trap." Shikamaru stated. "going in right next to one of the Targets? I don't see any other explanation."

Ino bonked Shikamaru's head. "Don't be a chicken, Shikamaru!"

"You're one to talk Ino." Shikamaru retorted. "You want to trigger a possible trap so bad, you get it."

-with Team 8-

Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame looked around and found themselves with no sight. "What the hell?" Kiba nearly shouted.

"We are in Sector 6, apparently." Shino stated, calmly. "We can do our best in this area. That is, if Kiba can keep quiet long enough to find what we need."

"Shino is right, Kiba-kun." Hinata admitted. "If there is one in the area, we should be able to find it somewhat easily."

Kiba huffed. "Fine. We'll do it Shino's way."

-with Team 7-

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura found themselves right in front of a pit of Lava. Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sakura. "Glad I got you those suits now?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. I can't feel the heat at all." Sasuke admitted. "These suits are great."

"Gotta say I figured the Jumpsuit was just stupid at first. I'm glad I thought in a different light than usual. Otherwise, I'd probably be sweating my butt off right now." Sakura admitted.

"No shit." Naruto replied. Yes, he specifically made the suits with the same abilities of the Varia Suit. "Remember, I do everything I do for a reason. Whether I know the reason or not."

"Alright, Naruto. You know Samus. Where do you think she would put them?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "She showed a Picture of Ridley, and warned us that he would have one if it was left alone for too long. That means one is in the area that she fought Ridley in the original area. She may have put one in each area that she fought a Core-X. However, that wouldn't seem right, as there are too many Core-Xs and not enough targets." he closed his eyes for a few seconds. "Maybe its the areas where she retrieved an ability from a Core X."

"Come again?"

"Before she went into the BSL and fought the X, she had less than 10% of her abilities to start. She had taken out several Core-Xs, 11 of them, to regain abilities. One of which was a X version of Ridley."

"There are only 10 of them."

"The 11th one is in a Restricted area for this test. That leaves 10 areas she regained an ability through a Core-X." Naruto Clarified.

"You know, it would make sense if it were you." Sakura admitted. "So, since we're in Sector 3, obviously, how many would be here? Or do you know?"

Naruto hummed, before looking across the lava. "I'd say the closest one within traveling Distance would be the one in Sector 5."

"Why Sector 5?" Sasuke questioned.

"Remember, these suits can handle the extreme cold, too." Naruto pointed out. "Anyway, the reason I say Sector 5 is because the length of time to get where she gained the Wide Beam and Where she got the Gravity Suit abilities are roughly equal. The main difference is the path we have to take. You guys can't go through Lava. I can, but only in my Suit. Not these. You both can't go into those areas, and while I know you can handle yourself against Chuunin level Ninja, I'm not sure how well you'd fare against the big guns here."

"Alright, how do we get to Sector 5 the fastest?" Sakura asked, not bothering to question Naruto. She found that he was a wealth of knowledge in areas that dealt with Geography and physics. Naruto simply pointed on the other side of the Lava. "Right across this Lava pit there's going to be an area that'll take us directly to Sector 5. Samus showed a 2D map of the place. In reality, Sectors 1 through are in a circle. The direct route without going through the Main Deck, goes in a circle like this: 1, 3, 5, 6, 4, 2, then ends up back at Sector 1. Also, know that there are X everywhere, and all the locals give off an X when they are defeated. Remember that, and you'll do fine."

"You're right at home, then." Sasuke joked.

"Kind of, yeah." Naruto replied.

"And here I thought that would've been a good joke."

Naruto smiled. "I know." then his smile dropped. "Alright, let's go."

They then ran over the Lava, and went through a few doors, while Naruto busted through a few walls, until they came across a tunnel that looked like it had rocks reflecting light surrounding it. "These are what connect the Different Sectors. This way to Sector 5." They then ran down the tunnel, until they found another room. They saw a hatch, which Naruto just punched, before it opened.

"How did you..."

"Grey hatch. One hit is all it takes to open. Some areas I can only access in my Suit because of the path taken requires certain weaponry, but that's mainly because I go in without any Shinobi equipment."

-Observation Deck-

Samus, in her Zero Suit, Sylux, the Clan Heads, the ANBU Commander, and Anko were all in a room, sitting in chairs, watching several screens. "I have to admit, I'm impressed." Tsume Inuzuka, mother of Kiba Inuzuka, stated. "I never thought one room could watch every single area."

Sylux looked at Samus. "Are you sure this isn't Federation tech?"

"Not officially, it isn't. The entire place was actually built based off of a Federation Station. The Federation has no knowledge of this place being built at all." Samus said, punching in a few commands into the keyboard, confusing all but Shikaku Nara and Sylux. "Anyway, I'll be checking on the teams for now. Any requests?"

"Konoha Team Kakashi." The ANBU Commander said.

"Why that one?" Hiashi Hyuuga questioned.

"That one has a frequent visitor on it." The Commander stated. "I want to see what he plans on doing." A screen showed Naruto punching a gray hatch, causing it to open. "They're in Sector 6, right?"

"That's the tunnel path between Sectors 5 and 3, actually. They're going into Sector 5... now I see why they all have the Track Suits." Samus said. "Those suits have the same abilities of a Varia Suit. Go figure."

"Varia Suit?" Shibi Aburame inquired.

"The Varia Suit allows for access to areas of extreme Temperatures on both sides. What I want to know is: How come they aren't being affected on the uncovered parts of their bodies?" Sylux questioned Samus.

"I can only assume he used Fuuinjutsu to make it so that those suits emulate a Chakra Based Varia Suit. It won't stop Water or Lava from flowing in, but it will keep out the Heat and Cold." Samus admitted. "I'm not entirely sure, to be honest."

The Clan heads, on the other hand, seemed thoughtful. The ANBU commander watched them closely. "If Uzumaki makes Chuunin, I'd recommend him for ANBU. Jinchuuriki or not."

"Believe it or not, Naruto Uzumaki is my Nephew." Samus pointed out. "He probably already figured out where each one is located, too."

"Why not check on the targets?" Hiashi asked.

"Alright. I'll check the Serris Room first. That's the only one in Sector 4." Samus switched cameras, and found Serris using the Speed Booster Ability, with Team Asuma in the fray. "Shit. They're already facing off with someone? And it's Serris to Boot."

"Serris?" Sylux asked.

"Speed Demon, that's unaffected by Water Resistance." Samus explained. "I said I blew up the station this one was based off of. I wasn't kidding. This place has the exact same floor plan, aside from one area. It was a Restricted Zone in the other one. That area is not in this one. They're going up against a being that can go at least 100 MPH for a few seconds. That's when it glows. That's the Speed Booster Ability in a nutshell."

"They'll get it done." Shikaku stated. "However, it will take a bit. My son is already analyzing that thing."

"I see that. If they haven't beaten him in 30 minutes, I'd be surprised."

"What about interference?" Inoichi Yamanaka asked. "Wouldn't someone get in the way?"

"There are only Hatches in certain areas." Samus pointed out. "When there's a Hatch and its glowing, then you can open it. If it isn't glowing, they can't be opened from either side. The two hatches in there aren't glowing. This fight won't be interrupted. However, once Serris is dead, the target item that they already have will unlock the doors. I spent 10 days on the original station, before I blew it to kingdom come."

"Alright, check the next one." Sylux suggested. It was Sector 3, where she gained the Wave Beam. The Boiler Room. Oddly enough, there was a Genin from Kumogakure. It was a female, with Blonde Hair in a Ponytail. "I didn't think anyone would be able to get to that one without a single mark on them. Especially not this quickly. Naruto and I can get there without being singed, but that's with our suits." Samus mused.

"What do you mean by Suits?"

"It's not widely known, so I'm not surprised your asking that question." Samus pointed out. "The suits I'm talking about are ingrained with our bodies. It's similar to a Bloodline, but I'm not entirely sure it is. Mine was actually made separate from me, whereas Naruto got his when he fused with an X. Something this place is crawling with. His has the abilities of the Varia and Gravity Suits. Because of that combination, he can go into actual Lava and be unharmed. Mine has the same abilities. My suit, on the other hand, is far more dangerous to go up against. I have access to several more weapons, along with one that no one else is aware of... except Sylux. He knows when I got it, too."

"The Omega Cannon?" Sylux asked, earning a nod. "I thought that thing was made useless after you took out Gorea?"

"Don't think I wasn't able to recreate the damn thing. I used it when I was somehow sucked into some alternate universe without my Power Suit. Sadly, I overdid it when I used it. It nearly destroyed my Suit that time. I save that thing as a Last Ditch move. I don't like using it, and even if I do, I only use it when nothing else works. I wouldn't even use that against the Federation. They don't know of it, either. I did that... after I resigned from the Federation."

Sylux nodded. "So, they are still unaware of the Omega Cannon?"

"They were aware of the first one. They know I used it to defeat Gorea. That's the bad news. The Good news is, they have no idea I recreated it. Basically, I haven't used it since I was taken to that Alternate Universe. Still, the fact that I needed a certain ball to use it then is kind of bad. I can only use it once now. After I use it, if I have any energy left in my suit, I hide as soon as I possibly can, in case anything survives, and can still attack. One hit, and the suit is destroyed. Just be glad I don't like using it if I can help it."

The clan heads all nodded, seeing the risk too much to use frequently, or ask for. However, Shikaku had a questioned. "What's stopping you from using it on us?"

"Aside from the same reason I don't like using it? Naruto is the only other reason I wouldn't use it here." Samus admitted. "He wants to protect this place. That means, by proxy, I'll protect this place. As long as he is loyal, I will follow his lead. If he wants this place razed to the ground, I'd help. In the end, I'd side with my family over anyone else."

Shikaku nodded, liking her answer.

"We're doomed." Chouza said.

"Why would that be?" Sylux questioned.

"His childhood, frankly, was hell." Samus stated. "Picture 50 Space Pirate Fleets all filled with clones of Weavel, after you for a reason that you can't control."

"That bad?" Sylux would've raised an eyebrow if she could.

"Worse, actually." Samus admitted. "If he ever snaps, Konohagakure will meet its end right then and there. I wouldn't even have to use the Zero Laser, my recreated version of the Omega Cannon."

-meanwhile, with Team Kakashi-

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura just entered a much larger room. It was pretty plain, but had a scaling wall on one side, between 2 hatches. And neither Hatch was glowing. Naruto noticed this. "Be on guard. We may have gotten here too late to get it without interference."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded, ready to attack at any moment. Naruto donned his suit, earning slight surprise from Sakura and Sasuke. "Why are you bringing that out?" Sakura asked. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Last time I used it in a mission, my control wasn't near as good as now." Naruto pointed out. "I can keep it active for up to 7 hours straight, before it starts to harm my Coils at this point."

Sakura was hesitant but nodded. Sasuke just grunted. "Don't turn into dead weight now, dobe."

It was at that point a giant floating being came into the area, making the Target get trapped in the area. "Shit. I know she didn't something with this, but really? Nightmare?" Naruto complained.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nightmare has a unique ability. It can increase or decrease the gravity. We have to destroy the Gravity Flux Generator before we can do anything else to it." Naruto pointed at the spinning generator at the bottom on the main body, between the arms.

"How do you expect us to do that?" Sakura questioned. "In case you didn't notice, we don't have any long-range weapons that can hit something like that without worrying about Gravity!"

"Jutsu aren't affected by Gravity!" Naruto shouted back. "Besides, I've disabled my Gravity seals, as well!You two should do the same! It can only increase or decrease the Gravitational pull!"

This was news to the other Genin. "How do you know that?" Sasuke questioned.

"Trial and Error, of course!" Naruto replied. "And an ANBU Commander."

It was at that point, the viewers checked on that one.

-with Team Asuma-

Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji were panting hard. They had just defeated Serris the moment Shikamaru figured out what Serris did. "That thing... was tough." Ino said, panting. Both doors were glowing now.

"No kidding." Shikamaru stated. "If Chouji hadn't have landed that hit on its head, I wouldn't have known that it would have harmed it. Seriously, though. That thing was beyond Chuunin level."

Chouji just groaned. "Ow..."

Ino didn't bother to yell at them, knowing it was no use. She was too tired, and she barely did anything. "Hey, Shikamaru?" She started.

"What?" He replied, his breathing mostly under control.

"When we get out of here... remind me to ask how Naruto could outrun Jounin with ease." Ino said.

"No need." Shikamaru said. "I plan on asking that same question, anyway. Only Naruto or an ANBU could keep up with that. Then again, we may be understating its abilities."

Chouji was still groaning in pain. "We'll have to rest here. That thing is far too powerful, and something tells me... that Ridley character is more powerful."

"You don't really think it exists here, do you?" Ino asked, scared.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that Ridley is the second worst threat here." Shikamaru stated.

Ino would've paled if she could have. Instead, she fainted. Shikamaru didn't blame her, really. That serpent was a bitch to take down.

-with Team Kakashi-

Naruto had just fired another Full Charge Shot, damaging the Generator even more. "Sakura! Any chance of punching the damn thing?" he questioned.

"What makes you think I can do that?" Sakura retorted. "In case you haven't noticed, the Gravity won't let me jump that high!"

"Just run up the legs!" Naruto retorted.

"Katon: Fire Dragon Bullet!" Sasuke shouted, hitting the Generator, though barely. "Sakura!"

Sakura was already running up the arm, to the body, using Chakra to stick, and punched the base, making it fall off the body, and then causing an explosion. The Nightmare then screeched, and sent Sakura Flying, making an indent with her body in the floor. She got up, in pain. "Damn... That actually hurt."

"The Gravity Unit is destroyed. Time to kill the head!" Naruto shouted, firing a Super Missile at the head, causing it to groan, and move back a bit.

Sasuke then got on the wall, and went through 3 handsigns, making Naruto raise an eyebrow behind the helmet. Sasuke then jumped at the head, and plunged it straight into it. "CHIDORI!" it went straight through the head. Naruto Launched a Diffusion Missile into the hole made by the Chidori as Sasuke left, causing an even bigger Explosion, and Nightmare to fall. The Target then fell out and rolled over to Sakura, who was on the ground panting. "I'm so not ready for that thing." she said, her breathing now even.

Sasuke nodded his agreement. They were all unaware that the entire battle was watched.

-observation deck-

Everyone watching the fight between team Kakashi and Nightmare were stuck with their eyes glued to the screen... aside from Samus. "Punching the Generator off is, admittedly, something that I can't do. Missiles are far more effective, and then, when the Gravity was more intense, I had to resort to the Plasma Beam."

Sylux looked at her. "The three of them are pretty good, aren't they?"

"Naruto didn't use any of the suits major abilities, aside from the Basic Charge Beam, and Missiles... though I gather that last one was a Diffusion Missile."

"Blow it up from the inside, eh?" Sylux stated.

"Bingo."

"Those three are a deadly combination." Shibi said.

"I concur. Those three are like a Neo Sannin. They just need the summons." Hiashi added.

"That would be trouble, especially since the Uchiha is a flight risk." Shikaku pointed out.

"That would pose a problem... but I can see that Uzumaki has the Uchiha's trust." the ANBU pointed out. "That has some merit. However, that also means the village will be worse off he decides to turn against us."

"It's a good thing we supported Uzumaki in the councils." Chouza stated.

Samus inwardly smiled. _'Good. They realize what kind of person Naruto can be if threatened.'_

"This also brings something else to light." Tsume stated. "I heard tell that Naruto's progress in the academy was stunted. Apparently, whatever was done afterwards not only fixed him up, but also got him better than ever before."

"Partially my fault, I'll admit." Samus stated. "I trained him to the bone to get him where he is now. Gravity and Resistance Seals help out even more."

-5 days later-

Team Kakashi, Team Asuma, Gaara's team, the team from Kumogakure were sitting at a table with food on it. Gaara was right next to Naruto, though Temari and Kankuro were a little scared of what could happen. Naruto sighed, as he finished off his plate. "Gaara, we need to talk." he then sent a look at the Blonde Kunoichi from Kumogakure. "You're involved in this as well, miss." This caused Gaara to widen his eyes, realizing what that meant.

"Why am I involved?"

"It concerns a certain cat that I believe you know." Naruto replied. "You have 2, Gaara has 1. I outrank you both at 9." This caused the Kunoichi's eyes to widen, before she schooled her face, and got up. "Where to?"

Naruto got up, with Gaara following suit. "Follow me." They left the room, before going to a higher level, and into what looked to be a garden. Gaara and the Kunoichi looked around and felt at peace. "Welcome to my garden. It's relaxing, ne?" Naruto asked them both.

The Kunoichi nodded. "Alright, since Gaara and I have already introduced ourselves before the Exams, I believe we should learn your name, Nibi Jinchuuriki."

"I was right. You did know which one." She sighed. "My name is Yugito Nii. Nibi."

"Sabaku no Gaara. Ichibi."

"Naruto Uzumaki. Kyuubi."

"Now that we know each other, this is where I ask why you called us here." Yugito pointed out.

"Gaara, I was recently informed about an Invasion. One which Suna is involved in. What is your part?"

"Get to the final round, and cause as much destruction from the inside." Gaara replied. "That is all I have to do."

"Change in plans. You're attacking Otogakure."

Yugito's eyes widened. "You can't just order another village's Genin around!"

"I can with him and you. I outrank you both as a Jinchuuriki."

"I doubt you have full control of your Bijuu." Yugito countered.

"You're right, I don't. I can still control 8 tails, though barely. I still outrank you as a Jinchuuriki." Naruto retorted. Yugito shrank back.

"Now, why, exactly, are you here, Yugito? Aside from the Chuunin Exams."

"My teammates were supposed to get the seed of the Uchiha, and a male Hyuuga in these exams. I was supposed to guard them until they do." Yugito admitted. "I can't do much else, otherwise, the shock collar they have on me would activate, killing me."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Fuuinjutsu?" Yugito nodded sadly. "Let me see." This caused her to widen her eyes. "What?"

"I can probably decode it and make it so they can't place another one, after I remove it." Naruto pointed out. "but only if I see it."

"I... I also have a slave seal on me."

"You want that gone too?"

"Or modified." Yugito admitted. "If I disobey, the Slave Seal can be activated or the Shock Collar."

Naruto nodded. "I'll get rid of the Shock Collar, and modify the Slave Seal." She took off her shirt, and Naruto examined the seal on the back of her neck, realizing its the Shock Collar. "7 Star Release!" He slapped it, but Yugito didn't go forward. He then looked at the Slave Seal, and took out a scroll, writing a few things down from it, before making a few changes. "Stasis Activation!" He hit the Slave seal with an open palm. Yugito's eyes darkened, and looked dead. He then went through several handsigns. "Slave Re-coder!" Naruto nearly shouted, before continuing. "Seal!" Yugito passed out. Her face looked more at peace at the moment. Gaara looked at her, then at him. "Can you modify mother's seal?"

"I can try." Naruto admitted. "It won't be easy, though. I'm not a certified master or anything, and it would take a while, but I can do so."

"I wish to be able to sleep once more." Gaara admitted. "Shukaku won't allow me to without taking over my mind."

Naruto nodded. "I'll need to see your seal, as well. I'll wait until after the Second Part is over, however. I've been training myself nearly nonstop the last 5 months. Even I need rest."

Gaara nodded. "I understand, Kyuubi-sama."

"It's just Naruto." Naruto waved him off, before laying down on the ground. "Besides, this is a place where Mental abilities, Bijuu or not, cannot take place. This includes abilities that devour a mind from the inside out, or the outside in. You should be able to sleep here, Gaara. If Shukaku tries to take over, he'll go through epileptic shock. We've got 5 days. Make them count. Get as much sleep as you can." He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Gaara was wary, but tried it. He fell asleep quickly.

-3 hours before the Second Exam ends-

Gaara opened his eyes to see himself in the Garden he fell asleep in.

Wait. _'I fell asleep?!'_ He looked around frantically, to see the damage... that didn't exist? _'Shukaku, what is going on?'_

"**Sorry cub."** A male voice asked. **"In my defense, I had an insane monk sealed inside of me before I got slammed in you. This place allowed me to finally kill the bastard. Follow the orders of the Kyuubi's vessel. I was only really insane because of that damn monk. You can seal a Bijuu into a human, but sealing a human into a Demon, Bijuu or not, can destroy the mental state of the Bijuu. Thank the Kyuubi vessel for what he's done. It's thanks to him I can finally allow you to sleep."**

_'Why?'_

"**Don't question it. For now, we should play along with the invasion, but play it off as me wanting to destroy Oto instead. You're following my orders, and I'm following Kira-chan's orders."** Gaara nodded. **"Alright, let's get going. You'll need to eat."**

Just then, Naruto entered the Garden, and found Gaara awake. "Good to see you've awoken."

Gaara just looked at him, but Naruto found gratitude in his eyes. "What's the gratitude for?"

"Helping me sleep." Gaara stated. "I was unable to all my life. This place allowed Shukaku to ake out the source of his insanity."

Naruto nodded. "Good to know. You can sleep normally now, correct?"

"**I won't be letting you do so until after the invasion. Something is bound to happen, and when it does it would be better for you to be safe, than if someone tries to kill you to get a certain opponent to face off with."**

"He will keep me awake until after the Plan is executed. How is Yugito?" Gaara asked.

"She's fine. I got rid of 3 other seals, aside from the one holding back the Nibi. Believe it or not, Yugito has been trying to jump my bones all this time." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I can't order her to stop in front of others, because then people would know I modified her Slave Seal. I also integrated it into her Jinchuuriki Seal. If any modification is made to it, it will release the Nibi to destroy anything she wishes. Yugito is already aware of this, and she's making it so I have to use it. It's almost as if she wants it to happen."

"**Not surprised. Nibi always liked freedom, and this one literally gave her container a hell of a lot more freedom."** Shukaku explained. **"I knew her a lot better than the other Bijuu. Never got together though. She likes getting hit by lightning, and I hate it. Why do you think I always stuck to the deserts?"**

_'You have a point there.'_

Gaara looked at Naruto. "How long until the end?"

"3 hours from the time I entered." Naruto replied. "I came in here, to see if you had awoken. Good thing you did. You would've been disqualified, and, lower rank or not, I cannot have you disgrace the Bijuu from sleeping in during a fight." He then paused. "If it were Choumei's Jinchuuriki, then I wouldn't be surprised. But you and Yugito? You don't get that luxury. Your team has also been bugging me to find you, since they can't. I've still been getting 10 hours of sleep a night."

"They are worried about me falling asleep and killing everyone here." Gaara stated. "That is all."

"Let's go, then. We have to meet with the others in the Command Deck in a few hours. When time is up, all creatures will disappear, and all sectors will show the way to the exit for the losers."

"How many teams made it through?" Gaara questioned.

"Only 6. 4 of them are from Konohagakure. And to think its the Rookie Teams that made it through. In fact, aside from one of the ones from Kumogakure, all Genin at this point, aside from your siblings are guaranteed first timers. All 4 Teams from Konohagakure are First timers. 3 of those teams graduated from the last class almost 6 months ago." Naruto pointed out. "Let's get you something to eat."

Gaara nodded, and followed Naruto to the mess hall, where Yugito saw him and was about to jump him, before she notice Gaara was there. "So, he finally wakes. What took you so long, Ichi?" She questioned.

"Insomnia is a bitch." Gaara paused. "Shukaku believes that Ridley would be a welcome fight compared to Insanity-induced Insomnia."

Naruto whistled at that. "That bad, huh?"

"it's what he says."

"I should let you know right now that Ridley is on several different levels, based on the Genetic material. The lowest he ever has been is on Son's level of power with Isobu's dangerousness. Isobu is actually the most dangerous, really. He is always calm and patient. Never loses his cool. That's why Kira-chan appointed him as the Bijuu's Strategist way back when." Naruto pointed out. "Even Isobu would have a hard time against Ridley. Mainly because of his lack of speed and Ridley can fly. Those are the only things against Isobu in that matchup."

Just then, Temari and Kankuro ran up to Naruto. "Where is... Gaara!" Temari shouted before stopping 2 feet away from said red head. "Baki-sensei has had us looking all over for you!"

"You were only worried that I would destroy everything here. You were not worried for me at all." Gaara retorted. "What did Baki want?"

Kankuro sighed. "Temari, let's go. We have a bit of trouble to deal with."

"If it involves Gaara, then he should go." Naruto pointed out.

"It's just the matter of where he was, and how we couldn't find him." Temari admitted, not knowing why it mattered.

"You let him out of your sight, and couldn't find him afterwards, so your sensei was thinking you were incompetent?"

Kankuro snarled, but Temari answered. "That would be about right."

"Temari, what are you doing?!" Kankuro scolded. Temari then blinked.

"I... I don't know."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What kind of person is Kankuro, Temari?"

"Headstrong, stubborn, and I think he steals my makeup."

"I DO NOT!" Kankuro shouted.

Temari blinked again. "The hell?"

Naruto hummed. "Note to self: Experimental Seal 13 compels others in close proximity to answer against their better judgment." he then looked at Temari. "Supposedly, only females are affected. Opposite Gender affected only?" he then spoke louder. "Is there an invasion on Konohagakure coming during the Chuunin Exams?"

"Yes." Temari then covered her mouth.

"Who proposed it?"

Temari's hands left her mouth to say one word. "Orochimaru." She covered it back up. Naruto smirked. "Having trouble keeping secrets, Temari?"

"What are you doing?" Kankuro whispered in her ear.

"I don't know! I'm answering questions with things I don't want to say!" She retorted quietly.

"Temari." Temari immediately looked at Naruto. "Do you want to invade Konoha?"

"No, I don't."

"Why would you?"

"Orders."

Kankuro continued to protest, but they went unheard, as Naruto fired off question after question. Finally, a different question came up. "Are you a virgin?"

She immediately answered with a yes, before blushing in embarrassment. "What's your type of guy?" Kankuro then blinked a few times, wondering when the subject changed to personal questions.

"Alright, I'm done. We've got 30 minutes to get to the Command Deck. Let's go. I can show you a shortcut." Temari, Yugito, and Gaara immediately agreed. Kankuro went silent. Naruto simply walked to a wall, and went through, surprising the others.

His head popped back through. "What? Did you think we'd have you go through the entire place to get there?" Not seeing a reason to retort, they just walk through the wall.

00000x00000

chapter complete!

Sorry about the much longer chapter, but I couldn't stop for some reason. I didn't know why, and still don't.

Besides, Naruto Meets the Dragons has longer chapters than this one... Those go anywhere from 25-40 pages each. This one is only 29 pages.

Laters!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, since I'm taking a break from my LoDXNaruto crossover (Although I'm really listening to LoD music while I type this, not to mention torrenting Digimon Tamers (Season 3)) I'll be working on this for now.

Don't worry, I haven't given up on my other stories. My mind has just been focused on this one these days. Don't ask why, it just has.

Anyway, here's chapter 5 of The X-Warrior!

**Iku ze!**

There was a total of 18 Genin in 6 rows. Oddly enough, 5 of them were first timers in the Exams. The Clan Heads of Konohagakure, the Sandaime Hokage, and several Jounin along with Samus and Sylux were standing in front of them. "You know, I think I underestimated some of you." Samus started. "I guess what they say is true. Amateurs do better than professionals when given the chance."

This made some of the Genin Bristle. "Anyway, congratulations on getting through this gauntlet at 40% max strength. Frankly, I'm surprised that some of you made it through." Sylux continued, before looking at Team Asuma. "Especially some of you that were fighting right off the bat." She then turned to the Kumo team. "Or those of you that went swimming through Lava unaffected. Regardless, what you've done is something that most wouldn't be able to do. Lord Hokage?"

The Sandaime nodded. "As they said, I am glad you made it through here. Sadly, using this place is a first for all but 1 one my Shinobi, aside from ANBU, who have to take this place on at 100%. Now, to get away from all that, congratulations on passing the Second Exam." he then went into a long winded speech about the truth of the Exams, being a replacement for war, and the history of it all.

"This is troublesome." A certain red head said. "Can we get to the life or death part of it all now?"

"I see some of you are impatient. Very well, let us continue. First..." A jounin landed in front of him.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama. Perhaps you would let me, Hayate Gekkou, the Third Proctor to explain the Third Exam?"

The Hokage nodded, and backed up, allowing Hayate to turn. (usual look. Look it up if you don't know what it is) "Greetings everyone. I'm Hayate. I'll put it simple for those of you who don't realize what's going to happen. From here on out, it's all Individual. 1 on 1. Teams no longer matter at this point. There are also too many here, so we'll have to have a preliminary round. Before we continue, I'll have to ask who would like to quit?" Two Kunoichi from Kumo raised their hands. Neither of which, were Yugito. "Hmm... Ichinose and Karina Denina... Alright, you're free to go." They looked at Yugito, who silently told them there was more she had to do.

This somewhat surprised them, not knowing what she meant, what it was, or why they weren't told.

"Alright, if no one else will quit, then we'll have you draw a number. A Jounin will escort you to your battle area. Your opponent will have the same number you do." The Genin nodded, understanding the need for Secrecy. "Come forward, and pick a piece of paper from this box. When you have your number, call it out. When someone else calls your number, then both will follow the referee for the match to the assigned location."

Team 7 went up first. Naruto had a 3, Sasuke a 2, and Sakura an 8.

Team 8 came up second. Hinata had a 5. Kiba a 3, which earned Naruto's attention. Shino had a 7.

Team Gai came up next. Lee had a 1, Neji had a 5, drawing Hinata's attention. Tenten had a 4.

Hinata looked at Naruto, who simply nodded. He already knew what she was afraid of. _'Do it. Knock him out.'_ went unspoken. She nodded back, as Team Suna went up to it. Gaara had a 1, and looked at Naruto. Naruto simply shook his head. Temari drew a 4. Kankuro drew a 7.

Team 10 came up next. Ino had an 8. Shikamaru a 2. Chouji had a 6.

Yugito came up last and drew the final number. A 6. Naruto sent a silent command. _'Knock out. Do not kill.'_ She nodded after receiving the order mentally, not even looking at Naruto.

"If you got a 1, please come with me." An unknown Jounin stated. He wore the standard Jounin Uniform, and had Midnight black hair and brown eyes. Lee and Gaara walked up.

Asuma stepped forward. "If you have a 2, come with me." Shikamaru and Sasuke stepped towards him, Sasuke having a smirk on his face.

A female Jounin walked forward. She had purple hair and a Katana on her back. Her name was Yuugao Uzuki. "Those with a 3 will come with me."

Kakashi stepped forward. "4, come with me."

Kurenai Yuuhi stepped forward. "Those with a 5 is to follow me."

Gai stepped up. "Those with a 6 is to follow me."

A man named Raido stepped forward. "My name is Raido. Those with a 7 is to follow me."

Gekkou Hayate looked at the other two. "Fight 8 will happen in this room. I'll be the referee." Sakura and Ino nodded, before looking at each other. Ino glared at Sakura, who didn't flinch at all.

The other contestants followed their respective refs. Ino increased her glare, while Sakura remained unaffected. This confused her greatly. "Forehead..."

Sakura didn't reply. Instead, she took off her headband, and put it around her forehead. The action was lost to all but the two. "Ino... Until you go through hell, you will not be a match for me. Tell me something. What did you fight to get through? What did it look like?"

"Why should I tell you?" Ino retorted.

"Because I already know every being that would've had one of the targets. Mine was simply known as Nightmare. It was a machine that could manipulate Gravity. You couldn't even compare it to the Puppet Masters from Suna. This thing was more dangerous."

"A giant snake."

"So, you went against Serris, ne?" Sakura said, as if it interested her. "How'd you get by the speed? Relying on Shikamaru's wits? Or was it Chouji's Strength? Face it. You got by on the coattails of your team. You want to know what I did?" Ino was silent. "I punched a large chunk of Nightmare's Gravity Generator, and it went flying. Can you do that?"

"Yeah right! As if a weakling like you could do that!" Ino retorted. "You probably stayed on the sidelines! And what's with the jumpsuit? You starting to emulate Naruto, now?"

Sakura shook her head. "It was a gift from Naruto, yes. Emulate him? No. He gave this to me as a team member, not for romance, and made it known upfront. He gave one to Sasuke as well. Naruto put me through hell, and after the third day..." She gained a sadistic smirk. "I loved every second of it."

This shocked Ino, and it showed on her face. "What..."

"Ino..." She thumbed her headband. "You don't stand a chance. Naruto has the stamina. I have the brains. Sasuke has the refinement. We all trained each other. Not our sensei teaching us. In fact, he stayed on the sidelines during training, reading a book. Our team is self trained. Kakashi-sensei only taught us 3 things: Tree Climbing, Water walking, and Elemental Re-composition. The rest was all us. It's what happens when you have access to a Library filled with Jutsu from all over the Elemental Countries."

Ino grit her teeth, and growled. "You don't know when to shut up, you whore!"

"You know, Ino... if you think that a great body is what Sasuke's after, you'll never get him to like you." When Sakura spoke this, some of the others that heard it was a little surprised she brought it up. When Ino heard it, she shouted.

"START THE MATCH, PROCTOR! I'M GONNA SEND YOU BACK TO HELL!"

"Begin!" Hayate jumped back to one of the higher platforms. Ino immediately charged Sakura, who didn't even bother to dodge at first. When Ino was about to hit Sakura with a right hook, Sakura's arm was a blur, and blocked it at the forearm. That wasn't what got everyone, even Ino.

It was the fact that Sakura didn't even budge from it. "If that's all you've got Ino, you'd be better off forfeiting. Seriously, Naruto hits harder than that... not to mention faster." Sakura said, as if she were bored. "Seriously, though. If that's the best you've got, you'd never make it through Naruto's Stamina Boot Camp, much less the Accuracy and Speed down."

Sakura's right arm blurred and Ino went flying. Sakura hit her with a right straight, and Ino hit the wall, making cracks in it. Sakura looked like she just through a punch. No one noticed, but Sakura's eyes had a slight tinge of blue at the edge of the Iris. "To me, you're moving in slow motion. Naruto is faster than you, and I can block his strikes 4 out of 10 times. Sasuke I can block 8 out of 10 times. I can hit Naruto 9 out of 10 times, but none of them faze him. Sasuke, I can hit 5 out of 10 times, though it is increasingly harder when he uses his Sharingan."

"You make it sound... like Naruto... is a brute." Ino panted.

"Not a brute." Sakura retorted, without even moving. She was standing upright, right where she punched Ino. She then walked leisurely towards Ino. "Naruto is a Chakra tank. He is fast to think on his feet, and can improvise far better than even Sasuke. I've gone down 3 paths with their help. The first is a field medic. I can't get any proper training until Chuunin, when I can apply for any Medical Field Training, but Sasuke has gotten me what I need so far. The next is Genjutsu. You should know that the best Genjutsu users are female. Kurenai Yuuhi is the best, and I asked her for tips once. Naruto had told me the same thing, just with a lot more detail. The last one is a Sensor. I'm not exactly adept at it, but I'm good enough so far."

Ino just sat back a listened, trying to regain her strength. "You want to know what I found out when I tried looking into Naruto's Chakra?" This made Hayate raise an eyebrow. "I found he has more Chakra than 8 Jounin on his own. And even then, there's a Second Chakra source that he can use, that's been adding to his reserves all this time. It was closing in on 10 Jounin the day before the First Exam. You don't stand a chance against him, Gaara, or Yugito. I've seen their Chakra levels. They are the highest among these Exams. Even higher than the proctors."

Ino then slumped over, and Sakura raised an eyebrow, before she felt it. Sakura then closed her eyes.

-Grassy Field-

Sakura opened her eyes, and saw Ino right in front of her. "Nice try Ino. In order to take over my mind, I can fight you here."

"What the... Forehead?1 How the hell did you get in here?!"

Sakura shook her head. "Training. This field is a part of my mind. I've been in Naruto's Mind, and Sasuke's mind as well. All of our team have seen the other's minds. Normally, if you saw Naruto's mind, you'd think he was a pervert. It's a sewer, for corn's sake."

"What are...mmmph.." A bubble wrapped around her mouth.

"I wasn't done Ino. This is my mind. I control it." Sakura stated. "One." A board appeared behind her. "Two." Ino was then tied to the board with what seemed to be metal cuffs coming out of the board. The bubble then left Ino's mouth. "Naruto's mind is a sewer for a reason, but it's probably not what you think."

"He's a pervert, that's why!"

"No, he isn't. He was alone. He was hated. When I saw a few of his memories, I cut myself out of them. It was with his permission that I did. You and me would have committed suicide by the time we were 5 if we went through what he did." Just then, Naruto flashed in. "Naruto? What's going on?"

"Kiba went down. He probably grew 20% from Graduation." Naruto replied. "So, you're still fighting Ino, huh?"

"Trying to get her out of the Fangirl phase." Sakura admitted.

"Good luck." Naruto replied. "The only reason you're not a fangirl anymore, is because I broke you out of it."

"Those crocodiles with lasers are good enough for me. Seriously, how the hell did you get a hold of them?!"

"The X. Duh." Naruto admitted. "Kira's got my body right active right now. I decided to see what's up with you and Sasuke." He then looked at Ino. "So, how'd she get in here?"

"The Mind-transfer Jutsu. Its her Clan's Jutsu."

"You didn't tell her what I taught you about Mind and soul control, did you?"

"Didn't get that far. She did it when I was talking. Hell, I was literally giving her a chance to do so. Kira's a major help with that."

"No shit." Naruto grinned. "Alright, Ino. Here's the deal. You forfeit. Sakura passes to the finals. She could kill you while you're in here, and you'll never return to your body. The nature of the Shintenshin no Jutsu is to transfer your soul to the target and take over their body. Basically, if she cut off an arm in here, that same arm would be useless when you go back to your body. You are out of your league with Sakura. She has increase her Strength, Speed, and Stamina by 820% each. Her reserves went up 30 fold because of that. And she also has pinpoint control. Her practice attempts at Medical Ninjutsu were on herself. If she messed up, she'd kill herself, and she knew it. She learned quick."

"No kidding. You may be called a demon by everyone else, but to me you're what saved me from being a fangirl. Fangirls are useless." Sakura stated. "I was one myself, and I'm ashamed of it. I never did thank you for that."

"You didn't have to." Naruto admitted. "You didn't want to be dead weight. I made it so you _couldn't_ be dead weight. You're roughly Jounin Level already, though I will admit your Taijutsu still needs a little work. You should've been able to blow Ino's head off her shoulders in one hit."

Sakura looked at Ino. "I blocked one punch from her, and landed a 5% strength blow to her stomach. She crashed into the wall."

Naruto nodded. "Got it. Sasuke's probably still fighting. When you're done, Kira-chan wants to talk to you. Something about Level 4-I."

Sakura nodded. "I'll make this quick, then. I've been waiting for that set, anyway."

"Don't bother." Ino said, her voice dejected. "I... I forfeit. Please, let me go back to my body."

Sakura then forced Ino out of her mind, before looking at Naruto. "I'll come by when I first the chance."

Naruto nodded and flashed out. Sakura then closed her eyes and left the field.

-Command Deck-

Sakura opened her eyes, and looked at Ino, who just returned to her body. Ino looked up slightly at the proctor. "I forfeit." her voice was dejected, but she soon passed out.

"Looks like you win, Sakura." Hayate stated, as a Medic came in. Sakura beat the medics to Ino's body, and checked over it, knowing what to look for. She then began to heal Ino on the spot, while the Medics got up to her.

"We'll take it from here, Haruno."

"I"m only fixing the lower risk wounds that I've healed on myself." Sakura stated. "You can check how well I did afterwards, and fix any mistakes I may make, but I'm working towards a Field Medic position. I have been for a while."

The medic nodded, and watched carefully. Sakura stopped healing, and looked at the Medic, who went to check. "The remains of 6 broken ribs, a stitched stomach?" the medic looked at Sakura who nodded. "Pancreas is also slightly damaged..." the medic looked at Sakura after checking the rest of the body. "Aside from the job on the ribs and Pancreas, there is nothing that won't be good in 2 days without help. 3 days in a hospital bed would have her in good health. You've got a lot of potential, that's for sure."

Sakura nodded. "Thanks."

"Who taught you?"

"Myself, really." Sakura admitted. "My sensei is Kakashi Hatake, but he didn't train me in any of these. I got most of them from Scrolls, and worked on them myself... on myself. I did as much as I could, but I can see I've got a long way to go."

"I'll recommend you for Medical Training after the Exams. Good luck." the Medic took Ino out on a stretcher. Sakura looked at Hayate, who simply motioned for her to come along with him.

-Naruto and Kiba, before their match-

Naruto looked at Kiba in the desert area of Sector 3. They had gotten there quickly. "Kiba, I'm able to take you out in one move. Forfeit now." Naruto said.

"I'd like to see you try, dead last!" Kiba retorted loudly. "I won't even move to let you use it!"

Naruto inwardly smirked. _'Kira, I'm going to use _that_.'_

"**I told you never to use it again! So did Samus. And you want to use it?!"**

_'Kira... Kiba's a massive pervert. And besides, I'm not going for the original, or Level 2. I'm going level 3.'_

"_Wait, that one hasn't even been tested!" _X shouted. _"Why now?"_

"**Wait... Level 3?"**

_'It's level 2 with the Bunshin Daibakuha.'_ Naruto explained.

"**Do it. But if Samus says anything about it, it's not my fault."**

_'I'd take full responsibility for it then.'_ Naruto replied, as he charged Chakra. Smoke then appeared everywhere, causing Kiba to ready himself for... boobs pressing against his back?

"Kiba-kuuuun..." A sultry female voice stated. Kiba then saw what Naruto was trying, and was about to yell at him, before he found he was surrounded by... 100 of them. As he saw this, he forgot that Naruto was the one doing so, not seeing how it could be him.

Naruto was currently on a higher level, watching, before the Proctor, Yuugao crouched in front of him... looking at the popcorn in his hands. "I've got his one won." He tapped the ground next to him. Yuugao sat down.

"What makes you so sure about that?" Yuugao questioned.

"Kiba's a Pervert. This Jutsu really has 3 levels. Level 1 took out the Hokage in one shot... it's happened twice, Neko." Naruto pointed out. Yuugao flinched slightly at her ANBU cover being breached. "Don't worry, I haven't told anyone. Anyway, Level 2 combines Level 1 with 10 or more Shadow Clones. Level 3 is an addition to Level 2. There is one particular jutsu that helps. The moment I come across Jiraiya of the Sannin, he's getting Level 3. which you're about see in 3...2...1... Now." Just then, every single girl exploded in a ball of fire.

Kiba was completely unconscious, his body mangled, burned, and had scratches all over. "That was level 3." Naruto said, before jumping down to Kiba's broken body. He checked Kiba's pulse, and found he was still alive. "He's out. Not dead, but out."

Yuugao checked Kiba out. "You win this round." She said, before picking him up. "You ever plan on using that on whoever peeks on the hotsprings?"

"If my Aunt Samus is in there, then without a doubt." Naruto said. "Any other time, not really. Jiraiya is the reason I developed that one. Especially after I found out he was supposed to be godfather. He was never around. Sannin or not, he could've let me know about him."

"Alright, let's go."

"Are we heading to the exit?" Yuugao nodded. "Then take Kiba to the medics. I know this place better than most. Only Samus knows it better than me. I am a co-designer for this place, after all." Naruto then ran off and jumped to the higher levels before entering another sector. More specifically, Sector 1, and then back up. Yuugao watched as he did, before shaking her head and carrying Kiba out, while muttering under her breath. "Perverts..."

Unknown to her, the moment Naruto reached Sector 1, Kira had taken over, and Naruto went to Sakura's Mind.

-with Sasuke-

The fight had taken a total of 75 minutes. Their battlefield was in Sector 5, one of the frozen areas. Sasuke, in his Varia Track Suit, was unaffected by the cold. Shikamaru, on the other hand, passed out from frostbite. Sasuke was able to predict each of Shikamaru's moves without using a Single Jutsu, or his Sharingan. Shikamaru eventually collapsed, and Sasuke took him to a warmer area, while a Proctor followed. "Opponent or not, he's still a Konoha Shinobi. He passed out from frostbite." Sasuke stated. Asuma nodded. "Think you can help?"

"Heat him up, yes. Anything else, no. That's Sakura's department." Sasuke admitted. "The match is over, as it was a battle of attrition. He couldn't find me, in a place where I could go anywhere and be fine. The Varia Track Suit that Naruto developed helped me out. It's definitely worth the effort he put into it."

Asuma nodded. "Too bad that Shikamaru isn't moving on. Ino might pass on to the final round."

"From what I know, your team _won't_ be in the final round." Sasuke said, as he continued heating Shikamaru up slowly defrosting the frostbite. "Ino is against Sakura. Back in the Academy, Sakura wouldn't stand much of a chance. Sakura is at least 8 times as strong physically as she was then. She's a Medic, a Sensor, and a Genjutsu user. Not to mention a mean right hook. If Ino didn't change at all, she's either going to die, or outright be humiliated."

"And I think you figure that Chouji won't pass either?" Asuma raised and eyebrow.

"Chouji won't pass because he's up against a Jinchuuriki." Sasuke pointed out, surprising Asuma. "Yugito Nii is a Jinchuuriki, yes. Which one, I don't know. There are 3 Jinchuuriki at this point: Naruto, Gaara, and Yugito. All 3 of them are likely to pass to the final round."

"So, you already know of Naruto's burden, huh?"

"Kind of hard not to." Sasuke retorted. "I've been in his mind, and so has Sakura. We've all been in each other's minds. Kakashi is only vaguely aware of how we do it. Only that we meditate. Naruto is the only exception, being as he has the Kyuubi in him, allowing said Bijuu control of the body while he's out. No visible changes, really. I saw him like that once. He was talking to Sakura who was unconscious on the time." Sasuke stopped warming Shikamaru up, once he reached a good point. "He should be fine with rest, but that's about all I can do."

Asuma nodded, mentally adding that he should let the Hokage know of the information regarding Naruto. "By the way, the Kyuubi hasn't done anything Naruto hasn't wanted to, mainly to prove she's only a threat if threatened. If you're going to tell the Hokage that, then that should be a part of it."

Asuma sighed. "You seem to know protocol far too well."

"Blame Naruto for that. He knows every single one, as well as how to get around it. He's only let me in on those that apply to me." Sasuke admitted.

"If you know these people so well, who do you think would make it to the finals?"

"Naruto, Sakura, and me are a given. Yugito and Gaara, are also a given, nearly. Lee doesn't have Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, and he's up against a Jinchuuriki that has 2 layers of defense. Pure Taijutsu is not enough for Gaara." Sasuke stated. "Neji vs Hinata is slightly debatable. I don't know Neji's skill level, but his arrogance and hatred are worse than my own, and seems to be directed at Hinata. I'm not sure where Hinata stands at this point, however. I couldn't tell you which of them would move on. Temari vs Tenten is a one-sided match, unless it's in a darker area of Sector 6. Temari would win that fight aside from the Sector 6 stipulation."

"and the last one?"

"Shino vs Kankuro? That's actually a tough one to consider." Sasuke admitted. "It's an Aburame against a puppet user. Really it's an even match. That one will depend on who lasts longer."

Needless to say, Sasuke was right on each one. Temari and Tenten fought in Sector 1, not 6. Canon fight. Yugito took Chouji out in one punch, knocking him out, even while he was using the Human Boulder technique.

Gaara only severely injured Lee, leaving him unable to walk, or use his right arm for a few weeks. It will heal after some time, but will not endanger his career as a Shinobi.

Shino vs Kankuro ended with Shino as the winner, before he finally collapsed. It happened in Sector 4.

-Neji vs Hinata-

These two were going at it for a while. A good 30 minutes from the start of their match. Hinata would never forgive herself if she let Naruto down. She had to win for his sake. Neji had a hard time pinpointing Hinata's position, even with his Byakugan. The majority of what he saw, though, was a bunch of gelatinous beings, that also came from the monsters that were in the training grounds beforehand. He couldn't find her through them.

Meanwhile, Hinata was hidden with a bow in hand. She notched an arrow silently, hoping Neji wouldn't notice. The arrow itself was tied to her fingers with a single thin Chakra line, which she had refined to use for another Technique. She let the arrow loose, and guided it towards Neji's back, and struck true, before Neji could react. He coughed up a bit of blood, and Hinata moved silently. Neji turned around frantically, before passing out. Hinata was soon next to him, on the ground, bow in hand. "Neji-niisan, ranks and titles mean nothing in regards to skill level. In traditional Jyuuken, you'd win. I know this. That's why I went for a long range fight. I don't know why you didn't see me with your Byakugan, until I realized that those Gelatinous beings were probably blocking your view of me. I struck you, without my Byakugan active. I'm sorry, Niisan, but Fate doesn't exist as you believe. The elders call me weak. They don't bother to check up on my private practices. It's also why you lost. You said fate said you would win. Fate doesn't choose winners. Only when someone dies. That's it."

"You... You..."

"Fate, Destiny, and Chance have no bearing on how we live. Chance is too random to predict. Everyone's destiny is to be born. Everyone's fate is to die. How and when are dependent on the individual. It's called free will, something the Elders robbed you of... or so they think." Hinata pointed out. "I gave Naruto a copy of the seal on your forehead. He's been working on a way to remove the seal, and make it so they can't place another one. From what he told me, it should take him a week or more from this point. Just you wait... that seal will come off soon. I don't like it. Not one bit."

What they didn't know is, Hiashi heard that point, and made a note to talk to Naruto about it himself. Hinata actually had the gall to go against the elders.

-observation room-

Hiashi was there, watching the fight between Neji and Hinata. At the end, when Hinata was declared the winner, he let a small smile through. As she mentioned what she had done, his smile turned into a smirk as he thought. _'Hinata actually went behind the Elder's backs about this. I'll have to talk to Naruto about this. I've wanted this, and I also asked Hiashi for the same thing, but he died before it was finished. Maybe Naruto can do what his father wasn't able to.'_

The others saw the smirk, and nearly glared at him. He then turned off the screen that showed the fight. "Hinata was declared the winner of her match." he said, as the smirk fell back into a small smile, before his face went back into neutral.

Samus, nodded, as she input Hinata into the data. "All that's left is Sasuke and Shikamaru." She pointed out.

Sylux looked at Shikaku. "They're in Sector 5, and a Frozen section to boot. I'm not sure how long Shikamaru could stand the cold, but with the Suit Sasuke has, I wouldn't be surprised if he turned it into a battle of attrition, and had Shikamaru get frostbite."

All the Clan heads looked at the final screen, which showed Sasuke successfully hiding from Shikamaru in the frozen Wasteland. The ANBU Commander also watched, as Sasuke gave off no hints to his skills in anything but stealth. Admittedly, he was pretty damn good at it, too. He then commented after Sasuke finished. "If nothing else, I seriously hope that Naruto and Sasuke are made into Chuunin. If Sasuke passe the mental Exams, he'd make the ANBU easily. Naruto has the skills. Now, he needs the experience. Team Kakashi is a great team, and easily gotten through to."

-elsewhere-

A male with silver hair and glasses was standing in front of a silhouette. "Kabuto... why is it that I couldn't find Sasuke-kun?"

"I am unaware of what was going on at the time. Konohagakure has used the Forest of Death. The sudden change in location was as surprising to me as it was to you. I fully expected it to be in the forest of Death myself, My lord." The silver head person said.

"I am growing impatient, Kabuto. Do not fail me again. I must mark my new host before the invasion." The shadow said.

"I am not sure it would be easy to get to him. His records are far lower than they should be. I had heard only the first timers aside from a Kumogakure team made it past the Second Portion. Both of my teammates had died of some unknown disease in there. I wasn't even able to retrieve a sample either, since there was no remains when they died. Something came, they screamed, and then imploded. I don't know what caused it, nor did I manage to figure out why they imploded. Konohagakure has something secret from even the Hokage and the council. It is not written down in any records, anywhere."

It was at that point an Orange suit walked up to them, looking at both of them. The helmet turned towards Kabuto, and then the shadow, before walking off without a word. It then stopped, before pointing the cylinder on its right arm at Kabuto, and using a voice translator a few words came out. "You have the scent of my brethren on you." It was a high pitched voice. "No one knows that I had survived. I am after one person, and one person alone. If you do not get in my way, I will not harm you."

Kabuto then realized what this thing was, reading the report of a B-rank mission with no members listed. "You're the suit that took out Mizuki, are you not?"

"I do not know that name. I have only recently arrived on this planet. I will find my brethren. I will lead them to glory against the Federation. And I will take out the bane of our Existence."

"Who isss it that you wish to kill?"

"Her name is Samus. Samus Aran."

"Samus Aran?" Kabuto questioned. "She's new in the village. But I don't understand. What did she do to you?"

"That is not your concern. I want her dead by my own hands. We of the Centaurion Jafauln Race she have our revenge on her. And there is nothing that she can do to stop us this time around."

"Kabuto... what have you found on this Samus Aran?"

"Nothing was written down, except that she is the brother of the Yondaime Hokage by blood. A blood relative, thus allowing more information to be found. It is also found that she does not use chakra, and therefore cannot perform Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. She is also known to be immune to sight and sound Genjutsu without trying, and Mind Control on her has failed twice. Her mental fortitude is far beyond that of the average Jinchuuriki." Kabuto paused, before taking out a card. "She's a bounty hunter, apparently a retired soldier of some Federation that I can't find any records on. She also has a suit of unknown origin, but no one has seen it aside from Team Kakashi, and lived to tell about it. No records on the suit either."

"You. You know more than that. I know more about her suit than anyone but her, as I was based off of her suit 10 years ago when I formed."

"Apparently, I thought she would be a bit of a problem. Not anymore it seems."

"I will kill Samus myself, and get my brethren to help."

"There is one more stipulation I should add." Kabuto said. "It turns out that Naruto Uzumaki is the nephew of one Samus Aran, as well. Apparently, since he graduated from the Academy, small gelatinous beings have been seen on his shoulder. He calls them X, and that only he and Samus can be around them 24/7, or absorb them without side effects."

"That bitch... She found a way to recreate the Metroid Data in his suit again. That will make it harder... no matter. She will die all the same."

"You know of these X?" the shadow questioned.

"They are my brethren. The Federation will pay for wanting to make us into tools. We shall not follow any leader that we could kill without a thought. Samus Aran is a threat to my Race. She is the only threat, but now it seems as if someone else has become a target. He would lack experience. He will die first. It will make it easier."

It was then that a Green X appeared in front of the suit. "Oh? One of you found me first? I had thought that Samus would have killed you all off."

"_Who are you? You are not one of Naruto's friends. You have a similar coding to his suit, though."_ The X replied.

"What do you mean, similar coding?"

"_If you threaten Naruto, you are threatening your own kind. He and Samus are our partners. I can see it. You are one of us. It is Naruto that helped us thrive, even after Samus had arrived. Samus has accepted us as long as we don't harm Naruto."_

"What is his full name?"

"_Naruto Uzumaki, why?"_

The suit looked at Kabuto. "Naruto Uzumaki has been seen with my brethren, apparently. What do you have on him?"

"He is a threat to my plans." The shadow stated. "He is preventing me from my goals."

"I could care less of your goals Snake. I only wish to know what is a threat to my own. Which is revenge for the near destruction of my race."

"_There is no need for revenge on Samus. I am guessing you are one of the copies of her suit that managed to survive?"_ The Suit looked at the small X, and gave a small nod. _"Then as long as you don't harm Naruto, then Samus will not harm you. She was only protecting that which was precious to her. What she knew of our kind was small in number. We have helped her understand our ways. Naruto is our leader. We listen to him first. Any of our kind on this planet follow his orders first. If you are after him, we will go after you."_

"You are traitors to your own kind for following a meager human."

"_You do not wish to follow. This much I understand. How did you survive the explosion, though? That is all I wish to know now."_

"If you follow him, then I will not say." The suit raised its Arm Cannon. "You are a traitor to your own kind. You will die..." The X left through a wall, before the suit could fire. "If you find any of them, me and my own men are in this. We have traitors to our own kind."

"I see. You will help us in our invasion of the village then?" Kabuto questioned.

"The traitors must die. We have our agenda, and you have yours. They coincide with the destruction of this settlement. We will take out what we want. You do what you want. We do not follow your orders, and you shall not follow ours."

"I see. You are willing to help attack, but will not follow our orders?"

"Correct."

"Very well." Kabuto pulled out 2 headbands. One from Suna, and the other from the Otogakure Genin. "If they have these headbands, they are on our side. That is all you need to know."

"If they strike me or my soldiers, then we will strike back. Remember that."

-with Naruto-

The finalists of the Chuunin Exams, aside from Shino who was hospitalized due to poison, were standing in front of Samus, Sylux, Ibiki and Anko on the Docking Bay, where they were ready to exit.

"Alright, maggots. This is the final rounds."

Round 1: Naruto Uzumaki vs Yugito Nii

Round 2: Sasuke Uchiha vs Sabaku no Gaara

Round 3: Sakura Haruno vs Sabaku no Temari

Round 4: Shino Aburame vs Hinata Hyuuga

"You have one month to train yourselves. Get a few new moves, master your current ones, or just flat out relax. It's your decision. Just make sure you're ready in 30 days." Anko said. All of the Genin nodded. "Dismissed."

All but Samus, Sylux and Naruto left. "Alright Naruto, looks like I'm going to train you myself."

Naruto shook his head. "I've got a few things to work on. One of them is actually important to a friend of mine. Then there's the invasion. Also..." He trailed off, before looking up. "I'm getting a _really_ bad feeling regarding the X. Somehow it ties into the Invasion, but I don't know why."

"You're probably overthinking things." Sylux pointed out.

Samus shook her head. "anything you can glean from it?"

Naruto was about to reply, before a Green X came to him. "What's up?"

"_One of the suits from the BSL station survived and met with Kabuto and a Shadow. I think the Shadow is Orochimaru."_ Naruto and Samus were shocked to their cores. _"He called me a traitor to our race by following a human."_

Naruto turned a hard look towards Samus, who returned it. "That would it." Naruto said, earning a nod from Samus.

"It's here for me. I know it is." Samus stated.

"_We have to prepare. It could have multiplied on its own before coming here."_

"It's been 10 years since then." Samus said. "How many did you see?"

"_Only one. But they're after you, and all of those under Naruto."_

It was at that point, Samus got a call. _Samus, incoming call from the Federation._

"Patch them through."

"_Samus, what is taking you so long to retrieve the suit?"_

"The orders you gave me were to find the suit, and if necessary, destroy it. I completed my objective 4, almost 5 months ago." Samus replied into the phone.

"_You were to return it to the Federation."_

"I did what I was ordered, and am now staying with my only Blood family. Also, it appears as though you missed Weavel."

_Weavel was not reported in the area._

"Was Sylux reported in the area?"

"_No, only rumors of the Delano 7."_

"Sylux is right next to me, just like my nephew." Samus stated.

"_Your military records say you have no blood relatives."_

"That's because he was put on the dead list on an incident decades ago. He died 13 years ago." Samus retorted.

"_Put your nephew on the phone. I would like to speak with him."_

Samus looked at Naruto with a silent message. He merely nodded, and Samus handed him the phone. "Alright, what do you want?"

"_We would like to ask you to join our..."_

"Not happening." Naruto cut him off. "I am already a part of a military. We are out of the Federation's Jurisdiction. You cannot force me to come to you. Samus has been teaching me every law the Federation has under their belts. I know your laws and regulations to the letter. I am not a registered citizen of the Federation, either. Where I am, there is no Federation influence, and very little exposure to the Federation either. We are no threat to you, as long as you don't threaten us. It's as simple as that."

"_Are you aware that there was an illegal suit activation? And that your Aunt was supposed to bring it back, or destroy it?"_

"Of course I know of the suit. It's tied into my soul. You _can't_ destroy it. It's impossible, as I could always make it appear again. There is nothing you can do about it."

"_The Power Suit that was activated was not a physical suit. We've been monitoring the code for the suit, and know it has been in use. That suit marks you as a Federation Soldier. You cannot use it without being registered as one."_

"Sorry. Not gonna happen. My aunt is a retired Soldier. That's why she still has hers. I have not set foot in the Federation. You cannot do anything to me without reaching outside your Jurisdiction. If I come, it is to visit, only. I will not join your military as I am already a part of a military that, at the moment, knows little of your influence. Until my home is inside of your Jurisdiction, then you can do nothing to me, or my home without having to explain the fact that there is an Illegal suit out there."

"_Surely you know what this means?"_

"If you're talking about the Mission my aunt was on, then there is no bearing. I have read the written orders. I have found the loopholes. She does not have to bring me or the suit to you. Her mission was completed, and she finds no reason to destroy the suit."

"_You and her would be outlaws in the Federation."_

"Nice try. You need Samus. You and I both know it. You can't mark her as an outlaw without giving up the only one that could handle threats to you outside of your jurisdiction. But I believe a compromise can be made." This was news to Sylux and Samus.

"_Oh? And what could you possibly come up with? You're what? 17? 18 years old?"_

"13, actually." Naruto replied. "I actually had a feeling this would come up sooner or later, so I came up with a comprise in case it did. You mark my suit as an experimental project. One that could disappear and reappear at the will of the user. As that is what my suit does. Being as it was a more secret project, you didn't hear of it until it was already a success once. Believe it or not, I've already done so with Samus and her suit."

"_And what do we get out of it?"_

"I'm not done with what's on our end. The next point that should be made is that you Pardon Sylux for any actions done against the federation." This surprised Sylux. "I already know you don't have Data for several weapons that I have already created. I have already hacked into your R&D Department twice from here. Seriously, your security has gone to shit if a 13 year old can hack into it. I have the Data for it, so I can make you a silent partnership. That's one point for you."

"_I highly doubt that."_

"Oh? And the recreation of the Omega Suit that Samus once had? I seem to recall that the experiments for that have all gone to dust, and killed all 62 test subjects upon activation of the suit. They can't handle it. I analyzed the data for each one, and I have already figured out the problem. I can correct some of the points, and added most of the weaponry I found already completed into my own suit, as well as Samus's suit. My suit has the same abilities, and I've even got the Shock Coil Data from Sylux, and improved on it. I also noticed that your men have not even managed to work it out without the Suit Sylux took. Sylux made it work. You couldn't."

"_A silent partner... and you believe you could pull all of this off?"_

"I've done fine so far." Naruto retorted. "the abilities of the original Shock coil would degenerate the Organic body. That's why Sylux needed the suit to make it work. Without the right additions to the suit, it would be nigh impossible to use it to its full potential. The only reason Samus could use it at all in the Alimbic cluster is because of the fact that it had parts of Sylux's completed version. Even then, it was changed into the Data for the Omega Cannon, and that data was lost before you could get your hands on it."

"_Oh? And you think you can get the Data for it?"_

"All that, and more." Naruto smirked. "I keep the suit, Samus does not become an outlaw, Sylux is pardoned and able to travel the Federation without fear, and I don't have to work for you as a Mercenary or be registered as a Soldier. In return, I can make data for weapons you can't, and then some. I'd be testing them out before I send them up, though. Gotta make sure they work first. I'm a developer, a Devicer, and a silent partner with full rights as a Citizen in the Federation. I've already Recreated a successful Version of the Judicator by combining the Ice Beam Data from Samus and a few other points that you don't have, and never will. That is my proposal."

Naruto then heard a bit of chatter in several other languages before the person came back on. _"I've talked it over with the others. It stands at an impasse. We want the suit, no strings attached."_

Naruto paused for a second. "Put me on speaker, if I am not already." after a few seconds a "done" came through, and he put his on speaker. "Listen to you all. You've let the power get to your head. Those of you who only want the no stipulations: _you_ are the reason I would not come in the first place. You are nothing more than Power Hungry idiots that would end up going traitor if it gave you more power. If I did, I'd end up killing you the moment I found out. Frankly, I have no love for Power Hungry idiots. The only things you'd get from me is the finger, extreme pride damage, mass public humiliation, and two words. It's either take my proposal, or you lose on out 2 great warriors, extreme weapons that no one knows of at the moment, and the last thing protecting you from unknown threats."

"_We'll just send our army to you! We have your coordinates. We can send in military strength far beyond you 3!"_

"_You idiot! If we do that, we have to explain why to the masses! We do that, and the information that we are not the only ones with a Power Suit gets out, our reputation will be ruined!"_

"_That's exactly why we have to do this!"_ The first one shouted.

"And if we're not the only ones here?" Naruto questioned. "You only know of the three of us. You're not aware of the actual life form count here, and you don't even know what we can do. We can be savages, or we could be more advanced than you. Or we could be a combination of the two. You're also out 2 suits, because I would be able to recreate Sylux's suit with what we _do_ have. Frankly, you don't have the manpower, or information on us to be able to do anything like declare war on a planet."

"_He's got a point, you know? If we move in to attack his planet, we're basically up against 2 of our most powerful allies of all time, along with an unknown force with unknown technology and abilities. We'd be sending our men in blind, and then we'd be unprotected from any other attack that could come."_

"My point exactly." Naruto said. "You give me what I want, I give you what you want. It's either that, or, the way you're going, declare war on completely unknown forces, leaving you open to an attack from elsewhere. With my proposal, you don't go to war, you keep your protection, and you get more powerful weaponry out of it. Samus is free, Sylux is free, and I'm free. You don't lose any credibility, and no one panics. I stay here as long as I like, or have to, as if this unmarked planet is my testing grounds for the weaponry I create, which is the truth of the matter. The way I see it, everyone involved wins."

Samus and Sylux were silent, not willing to jinx whatever Naruto was getting through to them. There were murmurs on the other side. _"Alright, you've got your deal. But we reserve the right to check on whatever projects you're working on."_

Samus and Sylux looked at Naruto and nodded. He smirked. "Get it done, and call back when everything regarding Sylux's track record, and jail records are gone. Samus is done with her mission, and free to travel back and forth. When I the proof is written in permanent ink, send a physicist escorted by 4 soldiers with it, so I can confirm it. Then we our partnership will be official. The soldiers are only guards for the physicist, not an attack force. Make sure they know that point."

"_And how do we know you'll keep your end."_

"This is me making sure you keep _your_ end. Without the proof on both ends, we will never know who is cheating who. That is what this will do." Naruto told them.

"_We..."_

"_Will do so."_ Another cut him off. _"You better impress us."_

"Heh. I'm sure I'll knock your socks off." Naruto replied. "I'll see you then. Make sure we know when they are getting here. That way, we can prepare a proper reception."

"_We understand the circumstances."_

"Alright. Before I forget, the two words I would've said had you rejected my proposal." Naruto turned off speaker and held it to his mouth. "FUCK OFF!" he then hung up the phone, before handing it back to Samus. "Alright, looks like I've got a lot of work to do. With the SA-X copies of an unknown number, I've got to prepare enough to make sure it all works properly, and we can counter them. Make a special division headed by you, Samus."

"Why me?" Samus questioned.

"Yeah, why her?"

"Because she can actually communicate with them. You can't yet, Sylux." Naruto pointed out. "And by the way, I've been working on the new body for you. It'll age like I do. I'll be inputting all data into your suit that we have in ours, while making an X-body for you to inhabit that will age. I've got the form ready, if you want to take a look."

Sylux nodded, as did Samus. "Wait, how did you manage to get the measurements?" Samus questioned. "She'd have to fit the suit."

Naruto smirked. "Just like mine and yours, her suit will be a One-size fits all. It's a bloodline, after all. Finally got it confirmed."

Samus sighed. "You tell the Federation leaders to fuck off, you're building a body for Sylux, anything else you need to work on?"

"Caged Bird Seal replacement, and the SA-X destroyers. Those are my current projects." Naruto looked at the Green X that was still there. "Alright, let the others know we're going to make a lot more SA-X, only this time, we're using _my_ suit data. We'll call them, the NUN-X."

"NUN-X?"

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. My full name by law. My father went by Namikaze, not Aetherway. Unless I'm mistaken, the Aetherway family was killed some time ago." At her nod he continued. "Aetherway became Namikaze here. You are an Aran. We are still blood. Now let's get going. I've got shit to build, and projects to continue working on." They both nodded and all 3 of them walked through a second portal which activated.

-1 week later-

Naruto had been called to the Hyuuga Compound by Hiashi for some reason. When he was escorted to Hiashi's study, he found Hinata was already there. "Hinata? What's going on?"

"Father... he knows." She said, quietly.

"Damn. And here I was hoping to get in, replace them and get out." Naruto sighed. "Alright, you obviously have some reason for not telling the escorts why you had me brought here. You don't want the information on it from getting out. Why?"

"Actually, that is not why you're here." Hiashi replied, his face not showing any emotion. "I called you here... to discuss when you're putting it on the entire Branch family." this sent a surprised look to Hinata's face, as well as Naruto's. "We'll have to do so gradually, depending on how long it takes to get it done."

"2 seconds. Painless." Naruto replied, a small smirk on his face. "That's the time it took for Neji's to be replaced. He came to me yesterday, right after I had finished it."

"You have already switched one out?"

"I had to make sure it worked." Naruto shrugged. "That only solidified the theory it would. There is nothing to be activated, and it still looks the same. It's the formula underneath that's different."

Hiashi nodded. "We shall do so tomorrow night. I will give a map to where they stay."

"No need. Just tell me which buildings they aren't in, and I'll get in get it done."

"Oh? And how will you know which is which?"

Naruto smirked. "Who do you think hung your underwear over the North Gate?"

Hiashi shook his head. "We were wondering who could've done that. Tsume wanted to get whoever did so, as they were stained that night, masking the perpetrator's scent."

"Well, I took every Clan head's underwear that night. Seriously, security sucks around here if I can do that as an Academy student and _not_ get caught." Naruto retorted. "Believe it or not, my last one was done without anyone knowing. It was towards the Haruno Council Member. It was my teammate's request as well."

Hiashi sighed. "They all sleep in 3 buildings. No unmarked members stay in those buildings. The patrols..."

"They're still the same as last time. I've been checking every now and then with a Shadow Clone."

Hiashi nodded. "You do this, I may just let you date my daughter."

Hinata blushed heavily, and then passed out with a grin on her face. Naruto looked at her. "I'm not really looking for romance at this point. Besides, even if I do this now, it's not safe for her to go out with me. I'm still hated by 84% of the civilians, and 37% of the Shinobi. Until I can get it down to 20% of civilians and no Shinobi, then there is no way I'd be able to date her without something bad happening. I'm not stupid. I know that the hatred for me would only increase, and have people after her life, because they think I brainwashed her. It's the only reason I haven't asked her out myself... aside from that fainting problem she has yet to get rid of."

Hiashi sighed. "Then why do this?"

"Because even if we aren't going out, I'm getting rid of an injustice. Either way, things will go as planned, and no one will know." Naruto then looked at the wall. "Even if this place is bugged, no one else would know."

Hiashi then activated his Byakugan, and found something that shouldn't have been there. "Who would... the elders."

"Wouldn't put it past them." Naruto admitted, before pulling out a device. "That's why I have this Frequency Jammer. It's messing with the frequency of the devices, making those on the other side unable to hear anything. Now..." he took out a pair of earplugs, and handed them to Hiashi, and put another pair in Hinata's ears. "Put those in. I'm going to activate the next point." Once Hiashi did so, Naruto pushed a Green button, causing it to release a screech that caused 3 sparks before smoke appeared in each point. Naruto motioned for him to pull out the plugs, which he did. "Banshee Emitter. Anyone on the other side of those devices are going to have hearing problems for at least a month. Look for them, and you'll see who bugged your room."

Hiashi nodded. "Good luck. I'd transfer 100,000 Ryou to your account for this." Naruto shook his head.

"If you do that, people will know I made them and blame you for doing so. It's best if you act like you don't know. Besides, I'm getting money from Aetherway Inc. monthly, D-ranks, C-ranks, and a 20% profit of the Fuuinjutsu sales in Higurashi Weapons. After all, I am their main supplier in Fuuinjutsu based items. I've basically made all the Fuuinjutsu items in that store these days. Are we done here, or do you have another matter to discuss?"

"No. You may go. But if you wish to date Hinata, you need only let me know."

"I'll think on it. No guarantees, though." Naruto got up, and walked to the door. "Also know that I know exactly where Hinata's room is, and will be putting one on her lower back in the shape of a Wolf. Play it off as a Tattoo."

He left the room at that point.

-2 days later-

Sylux and Naruto were standing in the Auxiliary Power Room in TG 69-N. There was a gelatinous body on a table in the room. (It's the room where you face off with that Spider Thing to obtain Space Jump) "This is it?" Sylux asked.

"This is only the base substance. When you and the body merge, it'll have all the points Samus and I have, and you can don the suit with a thought. The looks will be the right way after the merging."

Sylux nodded. "How do I do it?"

"Just place you hand on the body and focus on it." Naruto said. Sylux didn't hesitate and did just that.

The Green gelatin body glowed for a few seconds. When the glow died out, there was a female there. She had 32C breasts, a lean yet muscular body that allowed for Speed while still allowing strength, with a slight hourglass figure. She was 5'6". She had Dark Brown hair at shoulder length. Her eyes then opened to show a Hazel iris in each eye. She got up and examined the body, before looking at Naruto.

He was blushing up a storm, forgetting one point.

She was naked. "What's wrong, Naruto?"

Naruto pulled out a scroll, and handed it to her. "You can bleed now. Wipe some blood on the inner circle."

He didn't watch her at all, before she realized that she was naked. She scoffed. "Please, you built this body. You have full rights to oogle at its completed form."

Naruto shook his head, not looking. "It's not right for a guy to do that to a woman, no matter how pleasing it would be." He heard the telltale sound of an unsealing, as Sylux got dressed.

"Alright, I'm decent." Sylux said, in that slightly gruff yet female voice. Naruto turned to look, and nodded. "Why did you not want to look at the body you created for me?"

"Because I didn't create it to stare at it all the time. I made it so you can use it for yourself. It's basically just starting the Menstrual Cycles at the first one the moment you merged. The body itself is that of a 14 year old." Naruto pointed out.

"And if I asked you to do so?" Sylux questioned.

Naruto stepped back a bit. "You wouldn't... would you?"

"Depends." Sylux got off the table, trying to get a feel for the balance of the body. "I'll have to work on using the body without the suit. I'm too used to the suit alone. I'll have to get my skill back into my head."

Naruto nodded. A door in the area opened, and Samus landed on the ground, in her suit, before putting away the suit. "So, who's this?"

"Samus, meet Sylux." Samus looked astonished. "I saw the picture, but this is unreal." She looked at Naruto. "How did you manage this?"

Naruto tapped his head. "I've got a Vixen in my head, and an SA-X that was absorbed into me that had all of your memories when they infected _you_. What do you think?" Samus sweatdropped.

Sylux was still testing her limbs, trying to get a feel for everything, and the differences in the center of gravity. "Although, Sylux is gonna need a sparring partner. You know, to get a feel for her new body. We've got what? 3 days before the Federation get here?"

"2 days." Samus replied. "I can probably get it done." A few Yellow X went into Sylux, and absorbed themselves into her, without being told to.

Sylux was about ready to panic, before Naruto and Samus realized that nothing was happening. "You've got the immunity on your human form. I'll be leaving Samus to your physical conditioning. I've got 10 Shadow Clones working on the NUN-X Battalion. I'll be going up against a few of the higher level beings here. I'll steer clear of Ridley, though."

"What about your projects?"

"I'll be presenting the Judicator Data, when they arrive. It's already complete, and ready to demonstrate. I've been working on a long range application. Basically, and Ice version of the Imperialist." Naruto replied. Samus nodded.

Naruto then ran towards the wall, and ran up it to get back out, and made his way out.

-Sector 1-

There were 50 NUN-X in a 5 by 10 formation. A Shadow Clone of Naruto looked at them. "Alright, everyone. You all know what's going to happen in a few weeks. Your job is to make sure it doesn't cause any damage to our home. For the next 2 weeks, you will be learning to work out your suits. All of you have the same abilities, and there are more of you on the way. Remember, we're doing this for our home. We can't let those 10 year old knockoffs to take out our home. Our family. You're a part of my family. That's why I made a way for you to help protect yourselves. It is to help out the family. Remember the 3 rules: Protect that which is precious to you, defend those you care for with both arms, and remember where True strength comes from. Alright, target practice." CNaruto stated, as targets rose in the area.

"This is more for your targeting systems than actual practice." C-Naruto admitted. "We have to make sure everything is perfect. You are Alpha Squadron, of the NUN-X Battalion. You are to set the example. The next batch will look up to you for advice. Make sure you can give them the advice they need."

"Right!"

-2 days later-

Naruto, Sylux (without her suit), and Samus (Zero Suit) were standing in middle of Training Ground 7, where a few flares were. The Sandaime Hokage was also there, still wondering why the flares were on the ground in the clearing. "Naruto, you said they'd be coming here, to negotiate something, but wouldn't they use the gate?"

"Jiji, they're in orbit right now. They're looking for a signal. The flares are the signal." Naruto squinted his eyes. "They've picked it up."

Just then, a cargo ship started to come into view. (Picture the Lambda Class Imperial Shuttle from Star Wars). Once it got over the landing area, it turned quickly, and the side wings repositioned itself up as it continued to descend. A small ramp lowered from the underside, in front of Naruto and the others. The physicist, came down with 6 soldiers and an official dressed in Grey slacks. They looked at the Welcoming committee, with disdain.

The man in the gray suit looked disappointed. "And here I thought the protection of the area would be higher." He said.

Naruto stepped towards him, unfazed when the guns pointed at him. Naruto then held out a hand. "We do things differently here. This place is actually far more secure than you think."

"Really? Then how come I can only see Samus, some Brown haired girl, and an old man in robes? Not to mention a kid."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "First off, the Old man is the leader of the village you're landing in. I'd show some respect to him if I were you. You could be killed in an instant."

Sarutobi walked forward. "Hiruzen Sarutobi. Sandaime Hokage. It appears one of my subordinates has something you claim to be yours, when it is ingrained to his soul. Care to explain this?"

"You did not let him know?"

"He knew of the suit. Not where it came from. It's not widely known who has one, aside from Samus and Sylux." Naruto replied. "So, are you one of those bigots that rejected the idea?"

"No, he is not." Samus said stepping forward. "Colonel Blasinda, it's been some time."

"That it has, Samus. I'm sorry for what those idiot were trying to do to your only living family. Honestly, I think the kids got brass balls, or something." The man said.

Naruto looked at the obvious scientist. "And you are?"

"Dr. Richardson. Am I to assume you are Naruto Uzumaki?"

"You assume correct." The scientist shook his head. "I don't believe you."

Naruto sighed. "When she got here, Samus needed a pod to recharge her suit. She has not used the pod in her ship for what? 5 weeks?"

"4 months. Ever since you made the modification. Seriously, I like what you've done with it."

Naruto nodded. "How is Sylux's Physical Conditioning going?"

Sylux held up a thumb. "I've got it down pat. It's just going back and forth and readjusting to the suit that's a problem at this point."

Naruto nodded. The scientist quirked an eyebrow. "That cannot be Sylux. Sylux is at least 50 years old at this point. She looks barely 15."

"Her organic body was destroyed. I managed to make her a new one." Naruto pointed out. "It wasn't easy, let me tell you. It took 10 days to do, and get everything perfect. If I was even the slightest bit off in the calculations, it would never work. It was a One shot deal. I got it on the first one."

The scientist nodded. "I can only imagine. Perhaps you managed to take a dead body and put it through a reconfiguring pod..."

"No pods." Naruto cut him off. "The Tech here, sadly is not Federation Standard. We rely more on our own bodies than technology. Me? I use both, and interchange between them. I've even built Cross weaponry from Genetics into Suit Data. The Hyouton Bloodline is what helped me create the ice Beam Data, and the Judicator Data for pinpoint accuracy."

"How did you configure the Alimbic Perferators?" The scientist asked, trying to trip Naruto up.

"Who said anything about Alimbic Perferators?" Naruto retorted. "No, I used a Trace Plasma T-32 Forager in place of the usual stabilizer."

The scientist whistled. "Didn't think you'd catch on to that. The Alimbic Perferators didn't work for us."

"That's probably because you didn't know what you were going for. I knew what programming sequences mean what, and can reconfigure any code into a different point."

"Alright, what am I missing here?" Sarutobi questioned Sylux.

"Basically, it's science talk for what he did to recreate a few things Samus came across." She replied.

"And the physical reconditioning?"

"New body. My last one deteriorated because of long term usage of my suit. The new body is much better, and is also what you see now." Sylux replied, as Naruto and the scientist went back and forth talking about a lot of stuff some of you would never understand.

The Colonel cleared his throat. "I believe it is time for us to get on with why I came here." The Scientist and Naruto looked at him, and Naruto nodded. "You've got the contract, right?"

He nodded, and looked towards the soldiers. "If you're looking for a table..." an arm cannon covered his right arm surprising all of the others, aside from Samus and Sylux. He shot 4 points in the ground with a blue beam. 4 Ice pillars appeared, before an Ice Sheet formed on top of them. "Here it is. It also won't thaw out, like normal ice. Won't work in a Flaming building or in volcanoes." Naruto said. "Still gotta work that point out."

"That's still a lot farther than we've gotten." The scientist admitted.

Colonel Blasinda took out a stack of papers. "We'll need Sylux and Samus here to sign everything as well. They are a part of this, after all."

"We'll all read it." Sarutobi stated. "including me, as it is my subordinate you're contracting."

All 4 of them read through it and Naruto nodded, after going through it 3 times. "There are no loopholes to exploit from either side. Good. Nothing new either. You're starting to redeem yourselves in my eyes."

"Considering I actually respect Samus for what she's done, I don't know if that's an insult or a compliment."

"Insult was to the Federation. Compliment was for you." Naruto admitted, signing the last spot for him. "I like you, I just don't trust you."

"You're so much like Samus it's not even funny."

"She's my aunt. What do you expect?" Naruto retorted.

He looked at Samus, who just signed her points. "Your Nephew?"

"What can I say? He's got a bit of his mother, his father's looks, and I'm also like his mother in personality. I'm a Class 6 Protector. So is he."

"That explains it. A Class 6 Protectors don't get along that well with the Federation Military. One of the reasons you left."

"The X-incident was the final straw. It's why I retired. After that, I just took bounties. Plain and simple." Samus shrugged. "I'm fine where I am. I'm with family now."

"For that I'm thankful. You're always welcome in my home. And your nephew as well. If you ever need a place to stay, I've got a place on Etna 3 you could use. That's where I stay these days when I'm on vacation. You're welcome to use it if you're in the area. Remember that." Blasinda stated, before looking at Naruto, seeing him talking with the scientist on things far beyond his own knowledge. "I still don't know how the hell he got so knowledgeable on programming. You were exactly number 1 on the subject, Samus."

Samus shook her head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She then thought about something. "How long are you planning on staying?"

"I've got 6 weeks before I have to return. I've got a secondary mission. To make sure that you and Naruto remain safe... though really, I think they want to keep an eye on you for some reason."

"They think I'm borderline Treasonous, but I don't really work for them. I'm not obliged to follow their orders. I can't be a traitor to them, because I am not one of their subordinates. I'm a retired Federation soldier. They can't argue that fact. My resignation was turned in, so they can't call me a fugitive based on Treason."

"Good choice. I wish I had the skills or guts to do that."

"I'm too valuable to them. They can't kill me, because they've got no one as good as I am." Samus admitted. "This isn't arrogance or an ego boost. It's a fact. Sylux and I are two of the best in Federation History, and I was constantly called the best of my time. I've taken out things that would normally require battalions of experienced Soldiers singlehandedly."

"I know that, Samus. Still, you shouldn't go announcing it to everyone you know." Blasinda shook his head. "And by the way, I think I could believe whatever the hell got him so smart. With you, anything is possible. I've learned that from experience."

"The X incident didn't exactly go as I had planned it to. A few years ago, when Naruto was still a kid, one the SA-X from the BSL near SR388 survived and made it here. It absorbed into him and his body adapted to it. He's a walking X generator. It's one of the reasons I don't want the Federation getting their hands on him. Sylux and I have an agreement. If they have any intentions of harming him in any way, or manipulating him, which is impossible, the two of us will kill the perpetrator. No questions asked. I hope you realize that I'm not kidding with this."

An ANBU appeared in front of Sarutobi,causing the Federation soldiers to point their guns, causing Naruto to speak. "Stand down! Not a threat."

"Hokage-sama, the council is calling about the ship here. They are not liking the fact that it was kept secret from them."

Naruto sighed, before looking at the Hokage. "Jiji, tell them this verbatim: If it actually concerned you, you would've been told when I found out about it. Therefore this meeting is not valid, so fuck off." Naruto paused for a second. "Throw in a little KI when you do. Show them the Kami no Shinobi that you were named in your prime."

"God of Ninja?" Blasinda questioned.

"He's not the most powerful Shinobi in the village for no reason. The Federation has no hold here, but given the fact that this place has 2 of their suits and a replica of one that is fully functional they really have no choice in the matter. If they did nothing, then they would lose, and we win. Naruto just got it to a win-win if accepted, or a we win, they lose if not accepted." Samus explained.

"The kids a natural negotiator, that's for sure."

"He's aiming to be Hokage of this place, like his father... and my brother." Samus sighed. "It's too bad things are going to change around here."

"Is there any chance we could annex this planet in the future? It would help out quite a bit."

Samus shook her head. "There's a balance of power on this continent alone. If the balance is disrupted, then nothing short of all out Chaos will be around."

Blasinda nodded at that. "Annexing this Planet will not work until the balance can be shifted enough to make one power that controls it, which then allies with the Federation."

"Probably the only thing that can be done. Still, the Balance is shaky as it is. I've been going out and getting local bounties, none of which require me to leave the planet. I've seen the balance of power. It's not good enough. A single big enough move will break the balance, and cause massive Chaos. I've also done everything I can to find out rumors. Turns out there's a legend regarding someone from the Federation here, as well. I'm actually surprised. The guy was from the Alimbic Cluster, to boot. I recognized the scriptures. It's the exact same scriptures I saw in the Celestial Archives there."

"So, we've got a possible connection?"

"Basically, yeah."

Sometime during the explanation, Sarutobi had left, but the 20 Hidden ANBU were still there.

"Come on. Since I'm technically working with the Federation," Naruto earned everyone's attention. "I think it's time to show you what I've been working on. It's still a work in progress, but I will have you know that the Federation will not be able to use this one. It's just downright impossible. They can't control it. Hell, even Samus wouldn't be able to control it without a certain piece, which only she, myself, and Sylux have."

"Wait, you're taking them to the Station?" Samus questioned.

"The others already know." Naruto told her. "They're ready for anything. Besides, it doubles as a training ground for me. They're willing to test me to the utmost, if I ask them to."

"What is he talking about?"

"A safer version of a past threat that I stopped. When I arrived, I thought of them as the threat I knew them as. Over time, I saw that this portion of them only wanted to be left alone. It helps that I can understand their speech now. They still prefer Naruto over me. Anyway, let's get going."

Naruto led the scientist and soldiers to the portal in TG 69, leading to TG 69N. They all ended up in the Docking Bays, which surprised Colonel Blasinda. "Why does this look like the Dock Bay for the BSL Research Station near where SR388 was?"

"It was the basis for it." Naruto explained. "The entrance to the Forbidden Labs where the Metroids were being cultivated leads to another area." A Core X floated up to them, before becoming a NUN-X.

"Welcome back, sir."

"I thought that all of you are in Sector 1 making sure everything is correct. Why are you here?"

"The first batch has everything correct, and we have been split into teams of 5 to roam the Station for Team Training. We are sticking to the Environmental Sectors, mainly. Also, Ridley X has reappeared. Word of warning."

Naruto nodded. "Get back to your team. Remember, teamwork is important."

Blasinda looked at Naruto and then the NUN-X. "This is something you've been working on?"

Naruto nodded. "2 SA-X survived the Explosion. I don't want to assume which one survived, but I'm willing to bet the one that fell with the Forbidden Labs is the other one that survived. The first one... was absorbed into me, and gave me my suit. It's why my suit has the old Code Samus's suit had."

"Oh great. The Federation would both love and hate this information."

"They'd love it because a pair of SA-X survived. They'd hate it because they can't control them at all."

"You seem to know more than you let on."

"I don't know the federation personally." Naruto admitted as they walked up the staircase going towards the Command Deck. "I just know their type. That one call gave me all the information I need on what they are, not really who they are. I would not get along with them in the slightest. One of the reasons I'd prefer to stay out of their jurisdiction as long as I can. However, with a threat that has just recently been found... it turns out that I might need a retreat that they can't reach at the moment."

Blasinda nodded, as they continued to the Command Deck, before reaching it 10 minutes later. When they reached a console, Naruto typed in a few commands, and a picture of Tsunami came up. "Tsunami?"

_Naruto? Oh! What's up?_

"Remember when I told you about the Federation? And that they may come after me?"

_They just showed up, didn't they?_

"Yeah. They did. How's Zabuza doing?"

_Good, actually. Once he found out that the Civil War in Kiri had ended, he stuck around here. How's Haku?_

"She's doing good. Sasuke's been treating her right, and is no longer a flight risk. Seriously, the only reason the two haven't tied the knot yet is because Sasuke is waiting for Chuunin Rank. He's lined up for it now. Sakura and I are as well."

_The Chuunin Exam Finals are soon, aren't they?_

"Yup. Sad thing about this: Orochimaru is planning an Invasion of Konohagakure during the finals. I've got an insider that listens to me, as he's a Jinchuuriki as well. He's got Ichibi. Nibi Jinchuuriki is in the Finals as well, while I am the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. So, how's the projects I sent coming along?"

_Really good, actually. Your ideas for Water transportation have gone extremely smoothly. Flight, on the other hand, not so much._

"It'll take a bit for that. In fact, I was not surprised that Flight hasn't been working that well. I'd figure that it would take at least 2 years before they would start working out with the current tech."

_Yeah. Gato may have been a bastard, but at least he had good scientists. They've got nothing on you, though._

"Mainly X's fault. What about the Imperial Sniper Rifle?"

_It's complete. We've got a small militia, and they've got one each. Pirates have not landed here in a while, because we've got enough to take them out from a distance. We really have to thank you for this._

"That's good. I was thinking it would take longer than this."

_It took 2 weeks to get it done, and another week to test it. Also, Inari's wondering when you're coming to visit._

"Can't for the moment. I've got a lot to work on. I'd let you know when I can, though. Don't worry too much about it. If I weren't a Shinobi, I would be able to come already." Naruto admitted.

_Alright. Anything else you want to know?_

"Just make sure nothing happens to your country in the next month. Someone might attack you if the attack here succeeds. I'm currently amassing a force to counter the SA-X, made from _my_ suit Data. Orochimaru and the SA-X won't know what hit them."

_Good to know. We'll take your advice... Hero of Wave._ The call was cut.

Naruto sighed. "She always ends the calls like that." He then typed in a few more commands, bringing up the Judicator Schematics. "Anyway, I've been working on a way to make the Judicator useful without a suit. So far, no luck. The Imperial Sniper Rifle, currently a success in Wave Country, is the Imperialist used by Trace the Spider Demon... at least it was used by him. The Bastard's dead for trying to come after me." Naruto made a Shadow Clone. "Go through the explanations, and make sure that Serris is ready for a race, through Sector 4."

"Right, Boss." The Clone said. "I'll be in sector 4. If you need me, let the Clone know." Naruto left the room. Sylux watched him leave, a small trace of sadness on her face. Samus picked it up, though no one else did.

"You falling for my nephew?" Samus questioned.

Sylux then had a hint of pink on her cheeks. "I am not!"

_'Blackmail.'_ Samus thought. "Are you sure? Your face says otherwise." The pink turned to a full blown red.

"S-shut up!" Samus laughed at that.

"Don't worry. If he returns whatever feeling you have for him, then it's up to him. He's too independent for me to guide him there. He knows what needs to be done, and when it needs to be done."

"Which reminds me, you ever planning on settling down yourself, Samus?" Blasinda questioned.

"No one's caught my attention, yet." Samus admitted.

"You should settle down soon."

"I've been trained as a Chozo. I'm good. As long as Naruto finds a nice girl to settle down with, I won't have any complaints. That includes Sylux if she treats him right."

Samus, Blasinda, and 2 soldiers looked at the girl, who looked on the verge of pulling a Hinata. Smus then smirked inwardly. "I wonder if she would want to bear his children..."

THUNK

Sylux had just fallen to the ground, passed out. Samus and Blasinda chuckled at that. "So worth it." was her statement.

"So true. To think you could make the Great Sylux faint. Add another to the list of impossible acts you've completed."

00000x00000

Chapter complete.

Alright, The next chapter will have a time skip to the finals.

Laterz!


	6. Chapter 6

Alright here we go!

**Chapter 6**

It was the day before the finals, and Kakashi was sitting on a rooftop.

_'Sensei... I'm sorry for not teaching your son. I just know that you wouldn't like the way I'm teaching my team, but I don't see the need to. They got along better than me, Rin and Obito.'_

Just then, Rin walked up to him. "Something else wrong, Rin?"

"Does something have to be wrong for me to be here?" She asked.

"You don't really come to me for social calls." Kakashi pointed out.

"And you don't think this is any different?"

"Is it?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yeah..." She replied, before sitting down next to him. "I've been thinking, lately."

"About what?"

"Your team."

Kakashi nodded. "So have I."

"They're only 13 years old, but they seem to be Jounin level without the experience. What did you teach them?"

"Control, and elemental Manipulation." Kakashi replied.

"And?"

"That's all I've taught them myself, aside from Sasuke and Naruto learning the Chidori."

"You know sensei had forbidden that one from use." Rin scolded.

"The reason he forbid me from using it was because of the tunnel vision. Sasuke can get around the tunnel vision with his Sharingan, like I do."

"What about Naruto? He doesn't have any way to do so."

"That would be the case... if he was even slightly affected by Tunnel Vision." Rin looked at Kakashi, waiting for an explanation. "He isn't affect by tunnel vision, because of something he's worked on. You should see it sometime. He can use it, with or without his suit. It puts him at the same speed as I go with my Raikiri. He can use Chidori with or without his suit because of how he adjusted to the Speed Booster Ability he has ingrained into his body."

"How does he get around it, then?"

"He won't say, but with him being a Wind Element, I'd put my bet on Wind displacement. With him, there's no guarantee."

"I also heard that Iruka, the Academy Teacher for your team, thought that they weren't ready, and was allowed to test the teams. I would have heard if he went after your team. He didn't. Why?"

Kakashi chuckled a bit.

-flashback-

_Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai had just nominated their teams for the Chuunin Exams to the Hokage._

"_Wait a minute." Everyone turned to Iruka. "You can't be serious about this! Hokage-sama, the Genin named were in my class in the Academy. I know what they're capable of. There's no way they could handle this."_

"_Iruka..." Kakashi started. "Shut up."_

"_Kakashi..." Asuma started._

"_I'm not done, Asuma. I understand you're worried for the Genin's safety. I may not know of Kurenai's or Asuma's reason for doing so, but I have my own reasons. All they need is experience. This will give them that experience."_

"_By putting them in a situation where they obviously are not ready for?!" Iruka questioned._

"_It may hurt your feelings, but as a Shinobi, I don't care. They are no longer your students. They are soldiers under my command."_

"_Kakashi, even I waited for a year before letting my Genin take the exams." Gai pointed out. "Your Genin will get killed here."_

"_I am not you, Gai, and my Genin are not your Genin. The progress of my Genin Team is a largely kept secret. No one knows their true skill but me, them, and Samus. Not even the Hokage is aware, being as the training is done on their own, with little guidance from me. I have not needed to go into any lectures, as they understand what is needed, and work out things on their own, as they should."_

"_Kakashi raises a valid point. Team Kakashi is one team I have little knowledge of their true skills. I have been asked to stay out of the training sessions for a few reasons. As to why I listen, that is none of your concern." The Sandaime stated. "So I will ask you this, Kakashi. Where would you put them, skill wise?"_

_Kakashi nodded. "There are only 2 things holding me back from nominating them for the _Jounin_ Exams. That is experience, and the fact that Genin are not allowed to take it. Those are the _only _reasons I haven't done so."_

"_You overestimate them, Kakashi!" Iruka shouted._

"_No, if anything I'm underestimating them. They are ready for it skill wise. They do not have the experience needed to survive mentally. Chuunin will get them that experience much more quickly."_

"_You believe in your own teachings that much?" a random Jounin questioned._

"_No, I believe in _their_ teachings that much" Kakashi retorted. "I have only really taught them 2 subjects actively: Control and Elemental Recomposition. Everything else they know is of their own volition, and ability. I have no worries that my team will at least make it to the Second Portion. Sasuke and Naruto I have no doubt will make it to the Finals. The only one I am even _slightly_ worried about is Sakura, and that's only if there's a preliminary round, and she goes up against either Sasuke or Naruto. Anyone else from their graduating class, I have no doubt that Sakura will pass to the finals. Alone or not. Even with the Jounin level Control exercises, Naruto's Control is barely Chuunin level. He's had to come up with his own, and he did. It has helped Sakura immensely, along with Sasuke and himself."_

"_What is this control exercise?"_

"_Air Jumping." Kakashi pointed out. "The exact details are unknown, even to me, nor do I know when it is mastered. Naruto is a master of improvising. The 3 are a better teacher for each other, than I am. Something I can say with utmost confidence."_

"_What do you think their chances of being promoted are?" Sarutobi questioned._

"_Sakura and Sasuke 98%." This surprised everyone. "Naruto is only a 72%, however. The reason for this is not because of him, but rather, the judges. I am no fool. If the judges are of those that hate him, they will not promote him. That's the only reason he doesn't have a 100% chance of making it to Chuunin. Especially with his abilities in Fuuinjutsu. His ability to learn is incredible. His ability to adapt, even more so. I am really starting to doubt the capabilities of our academy for putting him as the Dead last, since It has been this way since the team was formed."_

_This surprised the majority of the audience. Naruto was a genius and a prodigy. How they missed this, is beyond them. "I believe the biased Shinobi have not looked underneath the underneath with him."_

"_What would you say is Naruto's Potential?" Sarutobi questioned._

_Kakashi shook his head. "I do not believe he even _has_ a maximum potential. There is literally no limit to what he can learn, or where his skills can go. The only place I do not see him going into is Genjutsu, though he already has a high enough understanding of it, to break out of every A-rank Genjutsu that I know. His control is far from perfect, but it is high enough to find any Genjutsu, and completely overpower it, before launching a Wind Jutsu without any handsigns. Something I have seen him do. His sensory abilities are also top notch, and even better with the suit."_

"_And you say he got there on his own?"_

"_Sakura can break down things easily, as if she had a Sharingan for written documents. Sasuke, being the only Uchiha left in the village, has access to every Jutsu known to them that was written down. Which, apparently, was a lot. Surprisingly, there was even Medical Ninjutsu, which Sakura has taken a shine to. Naruto is a Chakra Tank. He can make Shadow Clones out the wazoo, and continuously fire off B-rank and above Ninjutsu for hours on end. He also provides the team with Paper Bombs, the same ones that those at the Higurashi Weapons sells. He is a supplier to them, after all. I have taught both Sasuke and Naruto the Chidori, being as they can both use it, though Naruto prefers not to, he has it in his arsenal." This had a few of the Jounin and Chuunin in the room on edge._

"_You taught it to them already?"_

"_I taught it to them, knowing what it entails. Sasuke has only used it once outside of training. After Naruto mastered it, he has not used it in its entirety. More like using smaller versions to stun his opponents... Another thing he uses it for... is pleasing, yet embarrassing. That's all I'll say on the matter."_

"_Let me guess... Sexy Jutsu?" Sarutobi questioned._

"_Level 2, he says." Kakashi admitted, his head down._

"_No..." Kakashi nods sadly. The others, aside from Iruka, were confused._

"_You're not saying that he uses it to..." Iruka trailed off._

"_Unfortunately..."_

_Iruka and Sarutobi looked at each other, and then back at Kakashi. "Any chance he would _not_ use it anyone?"_

"_Only if you're not a pervert." Kakashi admitted, before bringing his head back up. "Why do you think I asked Rin for a similar, yet different book genre?"_

_This caught everyone by surprise. "He got you to give up Icha Icha?"_

"_Better than getting raped by a Shadow Clone." Kakashi retorted. "He may not have done so yet, but I'm not risking the chance that he does. And by the way, the entire thing is _real._ Rin AND Samus checked it out, before pummeling him themselves. It may have been called useless... but its highly effective on the right crowds. I don't even think Jiraiya of the Sannin could stand against it. Level 1, maybe. Level 2? Not likely... Did I mention he has the Bunshin Daibakuha in his arsenal as well?"_

_This made Sarutobi and Iruka pale. Seeing them both pale, everyone was about ready to strike Naruto the moment they could. "Everyone but Kakashi and Iruka are dismissed. And no attacking Naruto Uzumaki unless you want to go to Ibiki AND Anko in the TI department." Those not named scattered quickly. "Now... Please tell me he has not combined them?"_

"_Honestly? I have no idea."_

-Flashback over-

Kakashi sighed. "Turns out he probably already did. He used it against Kiba in the preliminaries. Instant win."

"That reminds me. I haven't seen you reading anything in public these days. Have you even gone through that book I got for you?"

Kakashi nodded. "I'll be honest it's a bit better than I thought. It's not Icha Icha, but at least it's somewhat good."

"Of course." Rin sighed. _'Looks like I'll never get him out of that.'_

Kakashi then continued. "Is there a sequel?" This caught Rin by surprise.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well..." He sent out a quick chakra pulse, and found nobody. "That one is actually the best I've read aside from Icha Icha Vol 5. Spiraling Love. I never truly understood where it came from, but I do know that one is my all time favorite. The one you gave me was a close second. No other book has ever come close. I need to see if there's more, even though I have a reputation to keep."

Rin went silent. _'I don't believe it... and to think Kushina told _me_ about what sensei did during _those_ nights.'_ "Who wrote that one?"

"Jiraiya, just like the rest." Kakashi answered. "Why?"

"Oh... Since Naruto has combined the Harem Jutsu with the Bunshin Daibakuha... I'll have to convince Samus to allow Naruto to up his punishment. Jiraiya still hasn't returned." She pointed out. "Anyway, why don't you get it this time?" She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it, before handing it to him. "These are the titles of the entire series, in order. Just tell them you're trying something new. Something that won't get you killed."

Kakashi nodded sadly. "Well, the finals are tomorrow. We'll have to..." Naruto landed right next to them. "Sensei, we've got a bit of a problem."

"What do you mean _a problem?_" Rin asked, a little too sweetly.

"A Snake bit Sasuke's neck. An X went into the wound, but was nearly killed trying to purge it. And no, I didn't tell it to." Kakashi's eye narrowed. "It gets worse."

"A seal?" Naruto nodded. "Where is he? We have to seal it up, fast."

Naruto turned around. "Uchiha Compound. Boss is already there, keeping a close watch. He's already unconscious. The Snake was a summon, as well." Kakashi nodded, as Naruto went poof. Rin and Kakashi Shunshin'ed to the Uchiha compound, to find Naruto completely inspecting the seal on Sasuke's neck.

"Naruto have you..."

"I'm trying to think up a counter seal. It was placed not even 10 minutes ago." Naruto retorted. "A normal seal won't be enough. I need to put up a counter seal, not a suppression seal." Naruto then widened his eyes. "Got it!" He then made a few motions with a Chakra laced finger, before slapping the mark. "Snow Serpent Counter Balance!"

The moment he hit Sasuke, his eyes shot open, making him scream. "Hang in there Sasuke!" A few more seconds of screaming, Naruto shouted again. "Stabilize!" After a few more seconds, Kakashi and Rin watching intently. "Seal!" Several X in the area went in as the Mark changed into a symbol of the Federation, before changing into the Konohagakure Insignia, and finally dissolving into the skin. A Red X was there next to Naruto.

Sasuke was panting hard, but was conscious, when Naruto spoke. "Why did they go in in the first place? I could've sworn I told you not to!"

"_We thought we could counteract it while you worked it out."_ The X replied. What surprised Sasuke, not that he could show it, was that he understood it.

"That doesn't mean you guys can just go around going into people." Naruto scolded. "You could've killed him doing that, and you know it."

"_We realize that, Naruto. However, it wasn't him we were targeting. You remember that Shadow we thought was Orochimaru? Well, his soul was in that mark. That's why we went into the Mark. To destroy the soul in it, allowing Sasuke free reign with it, without as many bad side effects. He may even gain a suit from it."_

"What... do you... mean... a suit?" Sasuke panted out. Naruto widened his eyes at Sasuke.

"You understood him?" Naruto asked, Sasuke gave off a weak nod, before Naruto turned to the Red X. "Side effect?"

"_Probably."_

"Absorption?"

"_No idea."_

"Care to try?" Naruto asked. The Red X absorbed itself into Sasuke, and Sasuke felt a lot better. His breathing started to even out.

"That felt... good." Sasuke said, before looking at Kakashi. "I'll need to wake up about an hour before the tournament. I may try to sleep in after this." He then fell backwards, passing out.

"The Finals start at 0900, and I get up at 0530 every day. Samus and I are leaving the village tonight to head to her ship. I've got a big entrance planned."

"What kind of entrance?" Rin questioned.

"All you need to worry about is not whether I'm late or not, but whether he wakes up on time. Let's just say I've got a high act to perform, and leave it at that. I'll be dropping in at 0900 exactly." Naruto looked at Sasuke one more time, before picking him up and putting him in his bed, before blurring out of existence.

Kakashi looked at Rin. "No idea." was all she said.

-the next day, Final Exams Arena-

Everyone but Naruto was there, in front of the proctor. "Alright, where's Uzumaki?" The proctor questioned. Everyone shrugged. Hinata activated her Byakugan, but couldn't find him.

"I can't find him Proctor." Hinata stated. "I know what his Chakra is like. I can't see him anywhere in a 5 mile radius."

In the Kage Box, Sylux was in her suit, guarding the Hokage. "Lord Hokage?"

"Do you know where Naruto is?" Sarutobi questioned, earning a nod. "Then where?"

"The Finals start in 13 minutes. He'll be here on time."

"He better be."

"He just wants to make a big entrance." Sylux admitted. "He didn't even give me the exact details. Only that Samus is involved, somehow."

"We will see, then."

Just then they heard a Gruff voice. "So, Old Man Hiruzen is Hokage again, eh? That Figures." Sarutobi looked at the man, and saw it was the Godaime Raikage. "Lord Raikage, I presume?"

"Heh. It seems one of your Shinobi ain't here yet. Too bad."

"I know that one on a more personal level since he was 5. He always had a flair for flashy entrances." Sarutobi replied. "He is not late until his match starts."

"6 minutes." Sylux stated.

"Lord Hokage. Lord Raikage." Another voice said, being that of the Yondaime Kazekage.

"Lord Kazekage, I'm glad to see you made it." Sarutobi stated.

"It is a good thing the exams are in Konohagakure. I don't think you could have made it to Suna in your old age. Perhaps you should find a successor, Lord Hokage."

"I've got a few years left on me. Besides, after these exams, I've got another one lined up." Sarutobi replied. "Sylux?"

"2 minutes." Sylux then thought about Naruto's statement. _"I'll be dropping in at 0900 exactly."_

-in the sky-

Samus's Ship had the hatch open at about 29,000 feet above Konohagakure. Naruto stood over the edge looking down. "You sure about this, Naruto?" Samus asked, suit ready.

Naruto turned slightly, no suit. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't have told you I would do it in the first place." He then pulled a face mask over his mouth and nose, took 2 steps and jumped out.

"He's insane." Samus stated, before navigating the Ship out of the area.

-with Naruto-

Naruto was in spread eagle falling through the sky at terminal velocity quickly. The moment he got a view of the Chuunin Exams Stadium, he went streamlined.

"**Naruto, you're insane."** Kira told him.

_'I'm not insane... I'm just impulsive.'_

"_No, I agree with Kira, here. You have definitely gone insane."_

_'I believe you both have forgotten one thing.'_ Naruto felt like they were at the edge of their seats. _'I'm a wind element, and can stop the Wind from moving.'_

"**I didn't forget that! You think I would?"**

_'Would my mother have done this if she could?'_

"**...Yes."**

_'So that means that I'm doing what she would, right?'_

"**Unfortunately."**

_'Then I think it best if we drop the subject. T-minus 10 seconds.'_ Naruto then did a front flip, before hitting the ground. (A/N: Picture the opening to Iron Man 2, just without the suit, or maneuvering) Dust was flown everywhere around the point of impact. Even the Contestants were wondering who it was.

That is, until a fierce wind blew the dust away, to reveal Naruto crouched with an open palm towards the ground, before he stood up, and looked at the others. He then gave them a 2 finger salute. "Yo."

Kakashi looked at Naruto, before shaking his head. "He just had to do that, didn't he?"

"You knew about this?" Rin hissed next to him.

"No." Kakashi replied. "If I did, I wouldn't have him dropping from the... sky..." He then looked up. "Samus did that. The only question is... How high was he?"

"Anything higher than 10,000 feet would break his legs, so that's a height limit."

Down in the arena, he saw Sasuke's questioning gaze. He knew one of the questions off the bat. "29,000." was what he said, making Sasuke shake his head.

"And how are you standing right now?" Sasuke questioned.

"Trade Secret. And no, it wasn't the suit."

"Moving on," The proctor interrupted. "the first match, Naruto Uzumaki and Yugito Nii, stay here. The rest head to the contestants box." All but the aforementioned Jinchuuriki walked out of the arena. "Are both contestants ready?"

Yugito nodded, while Naruto shook his head.

"Too bad. Begin!" the proctor jumped back, but Yugito made no move.

"You do all that, but are not ready?" Yugito questioned. "What? Did you break your legs or something?"

Instead of replying with words, the entire field was covered in a mist, before the entire field changed to what seemed to be a Volcano, Lava flowing everywhere. "Welcome to Alinos, Yugito Nii." Naruto said, once the location was set. "That mist was not a Genjutsu, or just a way to hide, like the Kirigakure no Jutsu. That mist, was to move our fight here, where we can fight with no restrictions whatsoever, and without worrying about anyone getting caught in the crossfire."

"So, you did this for the spectator's sake?"

"Pretty much, yeah. The guys back home will also see what everyone in the Federation sees. The entire thing will be watched by those that wish to. Unless I'm mistaken, we're at the Elder Passage in the Alimbic Cluster. Just further down." Naruto looked around. "From my aunt's description, that would be about right."

Yugito then figured something out. "Wait, did this place have an atmosphere?"

"It's thinner than we're used to, but its there." Naruto then got in a stance. "So, let's do this. Oh, and before I forget, all fights in this tournament will end up in a random place from my Aunt's journeys as a Bounty Hunter and Soldier. Just be glad these are just replicas of the real places, not the places themselves."

Yugito got into a fighting stance as well, before they both vanished, connecting with their elbows over a pit of lava. While Yugito tried to land on one of the rocks in the lava, Naruto jumped on nothing and before launching a Fireball from his mouth. "Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Yugito jumped off the rock, making the Fireball hit lava, as he landed.

"Nice try." Yugito smirked before going through handsigns, and stick her hand out. "Lightning Ball!" A ball of pale blue lightning charged Naruto, before it simply snuffed out before reaching him. _'What the... How did he did that?'_

"I'll have you know I have an affinity for _all _elements." Naruto smirked, before his left arm turned into the arm cannon. "Which reminds me. I took one of the Kirigakure bloodlines and turned into a weapon that was already created. Currently working on variations. Magmaul shot!" A blast was fired and caused more Lava to emanate from the point of impact.

"You should know something. Lava won't hurt me that much." Yugito retorted, before calling out. "Blue Flame Fists!" Both of her hands were covered in blue flames. Naruto knew the heat was there, but couldn't feel most of it.

He simply whistled. "That's hot."

Yugito charged him, and yelled out, "Crash down!" She hit him, and made the area explode, before jumping back, looking around. "Come on out, foxy."

When the dust around the point of impact cleared, there was nothing but a few cracks in the ground.

From his perch a ways away, Naruto was hiding his Chakra Signature. He aimed the cannon at Yugito. _'Sorry about this.'_ He then whispered. "Imperialist Shot."

It was only battle trained Instincts that allowed her to dodge it, and even then, it cut her sleeve, and left a cauterized wound on her shoulder. She looked at Naruto, before being amazed at the distance. "Stealthy little fox." She muttered. He was suddenly right in front of her, as she dodged the punch he sent her way.

"Nice reflexes."

"What'd you use from that distance?"

"A little something called the Imperialist. Compliments of a Kriken that my Aunt killed for targeting me."

"Hn." She jumped back, before being covered with a Dark Purple cloak, with 2 tails flowing behind it. Naruto raised an eyebrow, and donned the entire suit. "You'd better watch it, Uzumaki. I'm not done with you yet."

"And you better watch it, Kitty. You have no idea what this thing can do, or how much training I have with it." Naruto replied from within the suit. He launched more shots, but didn't call it out. It was the Battlehammer from Weavel. Yugito dodged them all, before she ended up getting hit from behind, not expecting a Clone.

Just then, Naruto made a swiping motion with his right arm. "Fox Death Claw!" it turned into a fox claw, and cut through the cloak with ease. She jumped back, wide eyed.

"How..."

"The Fox Death Claw is a move that was invented by me. I'm pretty sure you know where I got the idea from."

Yugito smirked. "Why not go for the Cloak?"

"Who said I wasn't?" Naruto retorted, earning a raised eyebrow. "I should let you know something right now. There has been 3 Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Yoko. I'm the Third. The first one was well known, but few know about her being one in the first place, herself, her husband, and one Madara Uchiha, and only because they were there. The Second one was my mother. Kushina Uzumaki. I have no idea how many knew about her being a Jinchuuriki, but her loyalty, along with that of the first, was never disproven. My seal is far stronger than both of theirs, and yet people have always thought that I was the Kyuubi in human form. On that, I call bullshit."

Yugito waited for him to continue, ready for any attack. "And?"

"I just find it confusing the the Wife of the Shodaime, the wife of the Yondaime, and the son of the Yondaime all bore the same burden, and yet only the Son of the Yondaime had any kind of bad reputation. Whether they knew I was his son or not is debatable, but I'm actually quite glad. This way, I actually have to work for what I have learned. Anything less is an insult to one's skill. Too bad the village won't hear this. Oh wait. That's right. I made it so they can hear every. Single. Word."

-back in the village-

The civilians were beginning to think _'OH SHIT! We harmed the Yondaime's Son?'_ The shinobi thought, _'The little brat played us this whole time? Oh well. Another day, another chance to say "WTF?"'_

Sarutobi was thinking along different lines. _'Naruto, this is going to cause me many headaches. What's more is, the results of the Blood test between you and your father were never released to the Council. Samus is only known as your Godmother to them, but your Aunt to nearly everyone else.'_

The Kazekage (Orochimaru) had other thoughts. _'So, the brat truly is the Yondaime's son. Perhaps I should kill him before he reaches his potential. Still, that Suit is eerily similar to those Centaurion fools. I shall leave him to them. If they fail, then I will do what must be done, and kill him myself.'_

The Raikage began to think. _'Perhaps I can set him up with Yugito. They already seem to get along. Still, my brother and her are only here because of him. She believes it beneficial to Kumogakure's standing to help out Konohagakure during the invasion. One of the reasons we agreed to this. It would end up being an alliance between Kumo and Konoha. I'm also glad to know that Orochimaru is likely to be the Kazekage that is here, while the original is dead somewhere.'_

-Somewhere in the Alimbic Cluster-

Spire and Noxus looked at the kid, as if watching a stupid program. That is, until Spire noticed the Magmaul Usage. "Impossible... How did that kid get information on that?" Spire mused.

"If he has the Judicator, I probably wouldn't be surprised. Remember, this thing is being broadcast all throughout the Federation." Noxus stated. "Then again, some of the things they've got isn't exactly common for some. I figure that we should head to that area as well. If only to give them the actual data, and compare yours to his."

"Still... that suit does look familiar. It's almost as if..."

"You're starting to delude yourself, Spire." Noxus cut him off. "I mean sure, if she were there, then that means that the Federation would already know about him and her being related. I mean come on! What are the odds of Samus actually being an Aunt? Chozo or not?"

"I don't think so. Think about it. They're hair color, from what I know, are nearly identical." Spire pointed out. "I'm not one to believe in coincidences, and you know that. The fact that he has a suit similar to hers only adds fuel to the fire, so to speak."

"Should we go and visit him? They said his name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Spire nodded. "I say we get going now, Hyper Drive."

"Surely we don't need to go that fast... unless you're having a gut feeling." Spire didn't respond. "You are, aren't you?" At the nod, Noxus sighed. "Alright, let's get going. Your ship?"

"No. Yours is faster." Spire admitted. "I can wait for my ship to get there on its own, but something tells me that time is of the essence."

Noxus nodded, and they went into his ship. As it went up to take off, Spire asked a question. "Why do you prefer the cold?"

"Same reason you prefer the heat. It's in our blood." Noxus replied, as the ship left and vanished within seconds.

-with Naruto-

Naruto and Yugito continued to trade blows, Yugito long ago figuring that her Youki would not harm his suit that much. In fact, none of her Jutsu have been doing any damage since he let slip he knew who his parents were to an entire Federation that spanned more than one galaxy. Regardless of her only having 1 Jutsu in her arsenal without the Nibi Cloak that actually made contact, and he was using Jutsu out the Wazoo, attack from odd directions with his suit, and there were no Handsigns made for any Jutsu used, though he used mainly Wind, Fire and small lightning element Jutsu.

He was also too fast for her to hit, or when he didn't dodge, she literally went straight through him as he disappeared, or flickered a bit. She also noticed that it was much harder to use Water Jutsu... and Naruto knew it.

Naruto simply had too many advantages, so she jumped back, and sighed. "I forfeit. I am out of my league here."

Naruto and Yugito were covered in a strange mist, before ending up in the Arena again. "You never really had a chance in the first place, Yugito. I'm just glad you fought. So, did you figure out how I never got hurt?"

"Aside from when you dodge, no."

"Winner! Naruto Uzumaki!"

There was mere silence, before a few started to clap. Then the rest of them did. Naruto just looked around, and disengaged his suit. "To be honest... you only really hit me twice. It's just that neither of them hurt. At all."

Yugito raised an eyebrow.

-with the judges-

"Well, I gotta say, that kid has quite the arsenal. What with that suit, and all." One of the Chuunin pointed out.

"It's not just the suit. He thinks on his feet, and can work out plans quickly, and efficiently. I saw him get hit 22 times, but I don't think any of them did anything to him." Another stated.

"No... he only really got hit twice. Neither of which did anything to him." Kakashi stated, from nearby. Both judges looked at him in confusion. "As to how I know this, there was only 2 times he was hit that his form didn't flicker. Any Fire and Lightning Jutsu were dispelled before they could even reach him, after all."

"I saw that. A Wind Barrier?"

"Not sure. It's something he created on his own... after he was taught Wind Manipulation. Coincidentally, that only took a week. Water, a day longer than Wind. Fire, 2 weeks. Earth, 2 and a half weeks. Lightning... that one he hasn't mastered. He reverse engineers Jutsu that he sees, and pick apart any jutsu within seconds, and review them later to recreate them himself. 90% of the Jutsu in his arsenal were learned this way."

"You're joking."

Kakashi sighed. "I wish." Rin was right next to him. "What? You think he couldn't pull it off? He has a specialty."

"No Genin, Jinchuuriki or not, could do that without being possessed."

"And that's _exactly_ why he can." Kakashi retorted. "His specialty is not Ninjutsu. It's the Impossible. From everything I've seen, whenever Something bat-shit insane happens, he doesn't flinch. He takes it in stride, and fights back. For him: The only thing that's impossible is the Impossible itself."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It does if you see in action." Kakashi admitted. "Nothing is impossible for him. It's why his Potential is unlimited. And he's passed that potential on to his teammates."

The Chuunin looked back toward the arena, as Sasuke and Gaara walked out.

Gaara and Sasuke fought in the arena, since it was only one Jinchuuriki. Gaara actually looked slightly rested, thanks to Naruto. During the fight, Gaara got an injury from one of Sasuke's unnamed moves. It was the Chidori taken to both hands, unrestrained in all directions, before they picked up Gaara's and Shukaku's Chakra.

All lightning bolts hit him dead on, going through the Sand Shield and Sand Armor.

The Raikage whistled at that. "I've never seen that one before."

"Neither have I, Lord Hokage." The Kazekage added.

"Believe it or not, I don't watch over the team he is on. The only thing that stopped their sensei from nominating them for Jounin after 6 months was the fact that they lacked the experience." Sarutobi stated.

Sylux, however mused. "I wonder... he got that idea from my Shock Coil, didn't he?" This drew Sarutobi's attention.

"Come again?"

"My Shock Coil locks onto my targets. He used the same concept. Unrestrained, until a Chakra signature was locked on to. By that point, it was an all out barrage." Sylux explained.

Sarutobi nodded. "That may be useful one day."

No one noticed it, but Sasuke only had one eye with an active Sharingan in it. He had come up with the idea from Sylux and Naruto, yes, but it was more complicated than that. He needed a way to focus on the targets, which was why he used his Sharingan to target the opponent's Chakra. He also managed to find a way to use his Sharingan in one eye instead and both.

Gaara was starting to go insane, and went into a ball. Sasuke was aware of what it meant. It was the first signal to the Invasion. Sasuke charged up a Chidori, activating the second Sharingan eye, both charging the sphere, and making contact, launching it through the sphere and into the wall on the other side, making Gaara emit a cry.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a Genjutsu being placed. Sasuke knew it then and there.

The Invasion had begun. The sphere collapsed, and Sasuke jumped back, as Baki, Gaara's Jounin Sensei, landed next to him. "Yes mother... I will kill all the Oto ninja."

"Gaara! The target is Konohagakure Ninja!" Baki reprimanded. "Temari, Kankuro, get him out of here!"

They picked him up and took off, Sasuke not bothering to go after him. "You're screwed, Suna Jounin." Sasuke said.

"I saw your Lightning Jutsu. Impressive feat... for a Genin."

"Well, I'll be... so Suna really is attacking." The proctor said. "Sasuke, go after Gaara."

"Negative." Sasuke replied. "There's no need. He's acting on the wishes of the Ichibi, which is acting on the wishes of Naruto." There was a giant flaming cat near the village, which everyone noticed. "And so is that one."

"So, Uzumaki knew of the invasion already?"

"Of course."

"He told you."

"Yeah... He let me know because there are vital pieces in this. Such as this." Sasuke pulled out a scroll with the Yondaime Kazekage with a sword speared through his lung and heart. "This was found in the desert between Konoha and Suna. Withdraw your forces, and attack Otogakure. I just got this thing this morning, so don't ask."

Baki looked at the body, and then the barrier on the roof. He jumped off, and told every Suna nin that he found that the Yondaime Kazekage is dead, the body is in the hands of Konoha, and the cause of death was a sword belonging to Orochimaru. Suna then turned on Otogakure.

It was then that the SA-X attacked. The Shinobi were surprised at the sheer numbers, which was over 500. Before they could reach the village, they were stopped by another mass of suits.

The NUN-X had come in, Samus landing in front of them. "Destroy any SA-X. Leave none of them alive, or absorb their abilities. Move out!" Samus shouted, in her suit.

The ensuing fight consisted of lasers, missiles, red beams at mid range, Blue beams that bounced off of trees (Judicator), lava blasts (Magmaul), and green orbs (Battlehammer) going back and forth. Some of the Jounin stopped to watch the fight.

Sylux had entered the area, realizing that there was nothing that could be done to get to the Sandaime Hokage in the barrier, in Lockjaw form. She continuously laid tripwires, that went unnoticed by the SA-X, but was used largely by the NUN-X by baiting their opponents into them. Lacking the Common Sense, they walked right into the traps, while Sylux came out of Lockjaw, firing off the Shock Blasts. It was an adaptation that Naruto developed. It like a combination of the Battlehammer and Shock Coil.

It wasn't long before more Judicator shots hit the field. The only difference this time was the shots came from the sky. Causing many to look up.

"That's Noxus's Ship." Samus thought. It looked eerily Similar to his altform Vile-Scythe, but didn't spin. Instead, it just kept moving in any direction, firing multiple Judicator Shots, that was hitting the SA-X, while missing the NUN-X.

Naruto had his suit donned, and found a light from the side of it, and found information on who he found. "You've gotta be kidding me... Samus, Spire has just arrived."

"_I don't see his ship."_

"You wouldn't in the first place." Naruto watched as Spire jumped from the opening, before going into his Altform Dialanche, landing directly in the fray, taking on SA-X left and right, while Noxus kept to his ship, firing from the air.

That was before everyone heard a screech that widened Samus's eyes, and made a grin appear on Naruto's face. _"Attention all units! Do not attack Ridley! I repeat DO NOT ATTACK RIDLEY! He wants in on the SA-X horde."_

Samus, thinking he was crazy, relayed the order to the NUN-X, who continued to fight the SA-X.

It didn't take long for Serris to come out as well, knocking the SA-X down before a NUN-X, Samus, Sylux, or Spire took them out. Naruto took to sniping with the Imperialist, with a few X near him.

Sasuke then landed next to him. "Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"Sniping."

"I see that. Why?"

"Do you see the carnage out there?" Naruto asked, before sensing a Sound Kunoichi behind him, which he grappled with the Plasma Vice. "Going somewhere?"

"You're a bastard, you know that?" The girl questioned.

"Sorry, but my parents were happily married. Besides, if I wanted to be an ass, I'd rape you right here. But I have a better idea." Naruto relayed the idea to the X around him, who then formed a cannon, which he put the Kunoichi in, before firing it into the fray, causing her to get blasted by the NUN-X and SA-X alike.

"See, that's what happens when you fall into a federation gunfight." Naruto told Sasuke, before he shook his head, and landed a headshot on an Escaping Orochimaru, blasting the head to bits, causing the body to fall down, before he fired off a second and third shot, taking down 2 others in that area, before he found another Imperialist shot taking out the final 2.

And it didn't come from any of the known locations where Samus, the NUN-X and Sylux were.

In fact, Naruto was cursing that he didn't realize that the guy was there, and was about ready to strike, when the Kriken simply looked at him. "Glad you took that bastard out. Seriously, I've been getting too much flak from him. He's been ruining my reputation."

"Trace? But I thought that Samus took you out..." Naruto said, still in his suit.

"No, but she did me a favor. Turns out someone had made a clone of me, and used it to destroy my reputation." Trace pointed out. "I'd pin my money on Sylux, but even he's not that heartless. Weavel, on the other hand, might actually do it."

"I'd place my bets on Weavel." Naruto replied. "And for the record, Sylux is a girl. Not a guy."

"No way. Samus couldn't be..."

Naruto made a pair of holograms. "The left is Samus Aran, without her suit. The right is Sylux, without hers, and before she joined the Federation."

Trace examined them both, before looking down a bit. "Damn... The two best warriors in the last Century, and they're both female. What... The... Fuck."

"If either of them heard you say that, they'd fire a missile at you... Though Sylux would rather use the Shock Coil."

Trace nodded. "Anyway, I noticed you had the Imperialist. Did you get it from that bastard clone?"

"Yeah. My Aunt Samus took it out. 3 Missiles made it dissolve. 3 missiles, 3 limbs lost." Naruto pointed out.

"Well, what do you plan to do now?"

"Snipe the hell out of the SA-Xs down there. Spire is helping out as well as Sylux."

"As is Noxus from up there." Trace pointed at the floating ship that was firing.

"I figured as much."

"So, what do you plan to do with the Imperialist data?"

"I've been adding the Judicator into it, making it a Long-range Ice Element beam. The problem is the programming at the moment. I've already done so with the Magmaul. Magmaul is little more than a Lava enhanced version of the Battlehammer in application. The Programming levels, however, is where the differences are truly noticeable."

"Good to know that bastard is getting put to some _good _use. Thank Samus for me?"

"No need." Naruto replied. "She's been listening to every word."

Samus and Sylux landed in the area, Sylux in Lockjaw, before priming the Shock Coil. "Trace, what do you mean that someone created a clone of you?" Samus questioned, knowing that Sylux was ready if there was a single lie.

"Exactly that, Samus." Trace stated. "I came here for that bastard, so I thank you for taking it out. Just be careful. Someone's been trying to get a hold of bounty hunters to make clones of them. I'm not the only one. After about a Galactic Year, Kanden and I met up. They managed to take us both, and I managed to escape... Kanden didn't. You know he's not that good at stealth."

Samus looked at Sylux, who nodded slightly. "Trace, if that clone is the only reason you're on this planet, then why are you still here? I killed it 4 months ago, thinking it was you after my nephew."

"I wouldn't have targeted him at all." Trace admitted. "Besides, they only cloned the body and weapons. They couldn't recreate my experience."

Samus nodded. "I'm familiar with Cloning. So... why are you still here?"

"After I found out you were in the area, I was actually hoping that you would help out in getting rid of the bastards. They've been a nuisance inside and outside of the Federation. I've already taken out 82 of them, but there's always more. I really hope to find the lab where the research was moved to."

Naruto thought for a moment. "I think I can help." The others looked at him. "What? I had these guys go into his memories. I just never looked at them, more interested in the Imperialist data. The data is already saved into the database at TG69-N. I'd have to go through the earliest memories to find out where it was made." Naruto then found a bunch of Core-X in the skies. "Hey, guys? How about we have a competition?"

"Whoever takes out the most Core-Xs wins?" Sylux asked.

"Just what I thought in mind." Naruto replied. Trace, Sylux and Samus nodded.

Meanwhile, Sasuke just watched. Everyone watched as 4 Red beams were being firing from the top of the Hokage Monument, taking out the Core-Xs of the SA-X army, which had just been defeated.

They then found that Noxus took out a few with his ship, before Spire got right next to them. "Samus?" He was surprised.

"I'm not looking for another fight, Spire. I'm trying to save my nephew's home." Samus replied, firing off another shot. Naruto had then locked on to 3 targets, and fired a Triple shot from the Imperialist. The counter on his screen went from 24 to 27.

Sylux's counter was at 25.

Samus was at 19.

Trace, being the natural sniper, was at 27.

After a few more shots, Samus looked at Naruto. "How did you get the Multiple shots?"

"Simple. Sylux, you and I all have the Tri-beam data. I just incorporated it with the Imperialist." Naruto replied. "It required a Targeting system upgrade, which the NUN-X have, but I got it to work." Just then, Yugito landed next to Naruto and Sasuke. "Naruto... the Sandaime is dead."

That struck a cord with Naruto, and both Samus and Sylux knew it the moment they heard it. "Please... you're lying. I got Orochimaru with an Imperialist Headshot as he was fleeing. There was no way... there's no way!" Naruto then jumped off to find the old man that he saw as his grandfather.

"Naruto!" Samus started going after him, only to be held back by both Samus and Sylux.

"He needs time alone, Samus." Trace said.

"You may not like it, but this is something he has to confirm on his own." Sylux added. "When he does find the truth, he may not like it, but it whatever doesn't kill you, makes you stronger."

"But..." Samus tried to fight their hold, until Yugito touched her forehead, making Samus pass out, the suit disappearing, before catching her.

"Sorry, Samus. Nibi and Ichibi already got the word. He's emotionally distraught by the news, I know." She looked at Sylux. "Get her to her house. She's fine, just exhausted." Sylux nodded, taking Samus's limp body.

"Oh, and know that all the experience and training she's been through has been turned into Chakra from that. She just need to learn how to control it. She's got quite a bit." Yugito added, resulting in a confused look from Trace. "Tell her it's a gift from the Nibi, Sylux. She'll understand."

"I will. Don't worry." Sylux said.

-meanwhile-

Naruto was crying over the limp body of the Sandaime Hokage, the Raikage right looking right at him. "Old man... Why? Why did you have to go and do this?" He was crying, so his words were barely choked. He noticed the seal on the the navel, and nearly let out a gasp. "No... You didn't..."

"What? You know what that seal is?" The Raikage asked, earning a solemn nod from Naruto. "There's nothing... There's nothing even I can do. I can rebuild the body. I can make everything necessary. But... I can't make another soul." Still crying, he closed the Sandaime's eyes the rest of the way. "I know it's probably useless but... Rest in peace... Hiruzen Sarutobi... My grandfather in all but blood." Naruto cried all throughout the statement, before breaking down over the soulless body.

Yugito landed there. "Naruto?"

"Yugito, we're staying for the time being." The Raikage stated, without the gruffness in his voice. "And by we, I mean you.

"Sir?" Yugito was surprised.

"You've got a reason to stick around." A explained. "You'll be here to hash out the agreement of an alliance, and you're already on good terms with, by far, the best Genin in this village. There could be a..."

"No." Naruto said, not looking at them. "No marriage for this. I'm not a political tool. I'm a Jinchuuriki. A developer of weapons for the Federation. The tester of said weapons. I am not some political tool. Son of the Yondaime or not, I will not be used in that fashion. If you want to base an alliance on anything, then I do have a suggestion."

"What is it?" Yugito asked.

"Yugito..."

"Look, I know that you're effectively my boss as a Kunoichi, but as Jinchuuriki go, he's the top spot."

A hesitated but nodded. "I'm thinking an Academy exchange program. Every year or so, a few Academy Students from both villages trade a few students from each class. Use this to improve both of our standings. Konohagakure is known as the most powerful, but I've seen a few problems myself. Make it known that there are problems with the educational system, especially since they tried stunting my progress from day one. I failed the Graduation exams 3 times. The third time, I stopped a Chuunin from going Rogue. That is how I graduated, not through the normal exams, which I failed, but by taking out a new Rogue Chuunin. If the dead last can defeat a Chuunin, but the Rookie of the Year, meaning the Uchiha, can't when said Chuunin wants to kill you, something's definitely wrong. My graduation was more like a Field Promotion, rather than a test."

A blinked. "That... is a valid point. If a non-graduate could take out a Rogue Chuunin, that would mean their system is flawed, and their teachers Biased. I'll bring it up during the meeting."

"That reminds me, did you see the giant toad on the South end? All the SA-X were on the north." Yugito questioned Naruto. That was before Jiraiya landed nearby, and saw Naruto, who was glaring at him.

"Uh... Why are you glaring at me like that?" Jiraiya asked.

"You are... Jiraiya of the Sannin?"

"Oh ho! You..."

"I know what you're supposed to be." Naruto cut him off, ice in his voice. "And needless to say, you failed epically. My Aunt on my father's side is here. _Your student._"

Jiraiya only had one thought. _'Oh shit.'_

"I want no summoning from you, I've already completed both of my father's original Jutsu."

"You mean that you managed to figure out the..."

"Yeah, no thanks to you. Oddly enough, the Kyuubi is more of a help than you were." Narutos voice was like venom on a stake. Said stake was being driven into Jiraiya's heart at every word.

"At least allow me to explain _why_ I wasn't around."

"You've got 5 minutes."

Jiraiya just made his palm glow and put it on Naruto's forehead, transferring the knowledge to him. When he removed the hand, Naruto blinked a few times. "You're kidding me..."

"Sadly... yes. At least I got something out of it for you." Jiraiya admitted. "And the extra money being sent would help out."

Naruto sighed. "Oh yeah. Yugito, close your eyes, Matatabi, don't listen or watch either." _'Kira?'_

"_**Do it."**_

"_We tested it on Kiba. Let's do this."_ X added.

Naruto then surrounded Jiraiya with a bunch of female clones... eerily reminiscent of Tsunade. Jiraiya's ingrained senses went off too late to escape as they all exploded. Everyone else in the area was untouched. Naruto looked at Yugito. "You can open your eyes now, Yugito. Lord Raikage, wake the fuck up." His right eye was twitching.

"What happened to him?" Yugito asked.

"I just punished Jiraiya by my Aunt's request. If anyone asks, I used my Level 3 Anti-pervert Jutsu on him for not being there in person, or bothering to check in on his godson. Oh, and if someone gives you flak, let me or Samus know about it. We'll take care of it." Naruto replied. "Anyway, we've got shit to do. Suna's got an alliance to reconstruct. Checking out the recent history, I can actually see why Orochimaru would want them to help out, much less why they'd agree at first. Desperation attracts vultures. You should hash out an agreement alongside them. It'll help. Kirigakure still has no allies, and I hope to get them in through Wave Country."

"I see. You're the new owner of Gato Industries." A realized.

"Sadly, yes. I didn't want the position, being a Shinobi, but I am leader in all but name and title." Naruto sighed, as Jiraiya groaned. "The pervert's awake. I'm outta here." He then ran off the building and into the arena, where he used the main exit using the Speed Booster ability without his suit. He was going to do a lot of running for the time being.

The day after the invasion what looked to be a biplane (our standards) was flying with a banner trailing behind it. The banner clearly showed a message.

This invasion brought to you by McDonalds. I'm lovin' it.

Over the next week, everyone had heard tell of the White blur traveling at high speeds throughout the forests around the village.

Samus, Sylux, Yugito, and Sasuke knew the reason. It was Naruto, and he was depressed.

But out of the four of them, Sylux was most depressed Samus's worry was dwarfed by Sylux's depression. The reason for that...

00000x00000

Chapter complete.


End file.
